The lone player
by rachpilai
Summary: After 12 long years, the servers hosting the hugely immersive DMMORPG Yggdrasil are shutdown. But while most of the players decided to logoff at the end of the festivities, a lone one stayed until the last moment. That decision inevitably altered his fate, as his character was transferred in an alternate world. Volume 2 finished.
1. Volume 1 - Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle.**

 **This is also not my native language, so please be gentle.**

 **I'm not sure if this story will pleases you, so be gentle with the reviews.**

 **Hop you like it.**

* * *

The sky is dark, the clouds are thick. The land is green, the grass dances within the wind's will. The forest is quiet, while the plain is bombarded by the jittery of thousands of soldiers.

Their foot strike the earth, shattering the global silence who was ruling this peaceful area.

The two kingdoms are at war, their leader need land, wealth and a purpose for their armies.

They both agreed on the same terms: I need what's yours, and by force I shall make it mine.

The respective flags were blown by the calm gust, singing a monotonous choir with no heart nor praise.

Death was waiting, sipping his tea nearby, watching with a bored look the two groups facing each other.

It was hard to tell if any of them were truly ready for this fight. However, it wasn't about having a choice, but having the guts.

Raising shields and swords and axes and spears and bows, they didn't roar, but listened to the commander's speech about the enemy's cowardice, the glory awaiting everyone here at the end of this battle, and to never let the fear strike one's heart.

Someone blew in the horn, announcing the beginning of the battle.

They are not prepared. Nobody but the veterans are. This is the first battle for most of them. The intention to kill is not present, only fear is filling their mind.

However, if you ask yourself, between the fear to see someone take your life, and the fear to take someone else's life, which one will grant you the courage to brave this challenge first?

There is one who is a farmer, conscripted to replenish the forces. He lived by the hoe, and always thought he'll die in his natal village. He's already married, had the chance to cuddle his two sons, to teach them the farmer's inner work.

He never went outside, and never was interested in the world outside of the village. He was of course a citizen of the kingdom he lived in, so he couldn't refuse the conscription call when the king's men came to recruit. But still, that was a horrible pain, to leave his family behind, with the persistent nightmare of not seeing any of them.

There is another who is a craftsman, working the stone and the wood for various usage. He too never was interested in anything else but what lives inside his village. He was married, but fate decided otherwise, and gave his wife a terrible disease which claimed her life.

He is a friend to the farmer, they both glanced at the other with a terribly worried look. Will they ever be able to come back from this war? How many lives were already used and lost?

Far too many… And yet, they continue to throw them, unwilling to listen to their people's lament.

But that was to be expected. Leaders don't act with charity in mind, but with the idea of receiving clear and positive results.

On the other side, there also were farmers, carpenters, fishers, hunters, woodcutters, smiths, and even women and children. It was a plain evidence about how desperate one was against the other.

The war started sixteen years ago, and this battle could be the last for the opponent.

The battlecry has been shouted, the men began now to march forward, guided by a single man.

Show them no mercy, told them the commander of the army, for they are the enemy of the kingdom of Pelidyme!

Captivated by the sudden change of atmosphere, the two friends also shoot in unison, running with their comrades to give death.

The defender formed a wall of spear to receive the first attack. This tactic is hugely effective against horsemen, but against footmen… When they were packed, and just kept running straight, there wasn't much of a difference.

Blood spread on the plain, the spears perforated the chest of many, leaving them with a horrified look, crying and feeling despair, before falling aimlessly on the ground, like puppets whose strings has been cut.

But it was too late to be shocked by such tragedy. They lost more than fifty men, it was their duty to take ten times this amount of head.

Swords were ready, and they slashed through the barely raised shields of the newcomers, while the ones with more experience managed to block the attack.

The farmer was first afraid, but now he was enraged.

His mind was focused on only one sentence.

If I don't kill them, they'll kill my family.

Such words could bring a man to murder another.

This act would usually leave a bad taste in a normal guy's mouth.

But this was war. Killing is not forbidden.

Completely transformed in a berserker, what was previously a farmer is now a man with a blade covered in blood, and sins crawling on his back.

But he couldn't step back now. He wasn't ready for this, but if he stops now, then someone will come put an end to his life.

Roaring like a beast, he slashed and slashed without stopping himself.

The melee was intense, he had to check everything around him. Is that a friend, or a foe? But he stopped thinking the moment blood urged in his brain, and threw his weapon at the back of this unaware soldier.

The body fell on the ground without making any sound. He just knew too much what he had killed in this instant. It was the teary face of a scared children, who will never go home now.

This brought him to a halt. Just for this moment, he started to think again, and finally realized what he has done.

He killed someone. What was the price again? Humanity? Sanity?

His muscles weren't cramped for only this much effort, yet he stopped moving. This act would be suicidal in a huge battle, but it was meaningless to think about it.

What he was slaughtering until now was no less than what a warrior wouldn't even call a small fry.

There weren't soldiers, but the last wall that protected the one man who united the kingdom of Blue: its people.

But that wasn't all that was surrounding him. He looked with a panicked pair of eyes what was going on around him. Bodies sleeping on each other. Unknown faces fighting each other with various weapons. Profanities hurled at one's opponent. Laments everywhere. Can't we just call it a nightmare, instead of cruel reality?

On each side, there were many lost. They lost citizens, they lost manpower, but that didn't mean they lost the war.

Around him, people kept dying. One had a blade through his stomach. Another had his neck cut. One was strangely spared, but you could see he held his arm, or what is left of. All kind of body laid on the bloodied ground.

The question now was: why wouldn't they stop it? Why would they continue to struggle, instead of resigning and dropping their weapons?

It needed no answer, because it was obvious why they couldn't.

If they stopped fighting, then their homeland was doomed.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

It was the enemy leader, which decided to bring his troop under the cover of the nearby forest.

Defeat was on their side. Victory is Pelidyme's.

The men first attempted to give chase, but the horn called them back. Discipline was a keyword, and nobody could go against it without meeting his demise.

And just like that, they won the battle, and with it, the war.

The enemy's kingdom was at his edge, they would either surrender or…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

What was that? Someone asked.

Someone hurled, obviously.

But that wasn't to celebrate victory, nor was it to complain about defeat. This voice was not full of bliss nor full of anger. Curiosity made them static, watching the retreating soldiers… Coming back at full speed.

"To formation! Quickly!"

Everyone listened, but something was still hard to explain.

The enemy came back faster than expected after this decisive defeat, so why… Why didn't they bring their weapons?

Every man is nervous, and they are right.

The general is uneasy, and they all understand why.

But those simple emotions were suddenly replaced with one way stronger and heavier.

What frightened them so much in this instant was the sight of a black wave coming from the depth of the forest.

Roughly the size of a dogs, but numbered above the millions, they crawled at an alarming speed on their spiked legs, overwhelming the retreating people under an insuppressible force of claws and bites.

Covering the earth like ink-stained paper, the manhunt of the spiders has begun.

* * *

 **Not really long, but hope it's enough for you all.**

 **As I said, it's my first fanfiction. I mostly wrote it on a whip, so I'm not sure how many chapters I'll publish until I drop it.**

 **But let's hope for the best!**

 **... Have a nice day.**


	2. Volume 1 - Chapter 1

**So... I thought it would be a good idea to publish the next chapter, instead of waiting...**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Year 2138. The concept of virtual reality already became common. In addition, the gaming industry decided to sail on this expensive and promising boat, heading to a never-before-seen technology.

DMMORPG, Dive Massively Multiplayer Role Playing Game, was the new genre which brought an immense uproar to all gamers for the ability to immerse oneself inside a huge virtual world.

And among the various products sold, one shined brighter than any other.

Yggdrasil.

This game offered to his players to adventure in a fantasy world, but that wasn't all the content it could offers. Nursed by the Nordic mythology, seven worlds were entirely within the gamers' grasps, while also being able to fully customize his own one-off character.

With more than 700 playable races, starting from the usual humans, dwarves, elves and so on, followed by goblins, orcs and ogres, and last but not less: the heteromorphic races. Stronger than all the others, while being restricted in some area.

Add in the grand job system, with his determining and almost close to hundreds of different classes, with the possibility to combine them, and you get the game which attracted the biggest number of purchasers.

With those settings, it was close to impossible to have exactly the same character than someone else.

Yggdrasil made his name through the world for twelve years. And now, twelve years after his release, the servers' shutdown has been announced.

Inside one of the cities in the world of Midgard, freely open to players, the festival was already over. Two hours of beautiful fireworks flared through the sky, accompanied by cheers and massive spells which affected the whole area. But it was safe zone, so nobody got hurt.

At the end, a system message spread, appearing in front of everyone's eyes in order to ask them to logoff, while thanking them for their support until the last day.

"So it's over…"

A sad whisper travelled through the wind, far from the town. Inside the darkness of the woods, multiple pairs of eyes shined with a reddish malice. The creature had a humanoid form, however his appearance looked nothing like human.

Covered with a purplish robe, only the face was visible under the hood, and the sharpened claws that are used as hands. The visage looked like one of a dangerous insect, with the constantly moving mandibles, and the eight red orbs which describes the eyes.

On each of his six fingers, he wore a ring that possessed tremendous power. Some had bizarre inscriptions, while two of them held a brilliant ruby and a magnificent sapphire. Chained to his waist, dangled a mysterious grimoire that contained lines about truth and lies.

His robe, made of a dense material, had dozen of gems slot on the surface of his torso, while a bump told everyone about his hunchbacked body, which was already distorted enough with the outer natural shell.

In Yggdrasil, in the heteromorphic races' list, you could choose between a skeleton, a werewolf, a slime or anything else. Something that was by the appearance irregular.

Players could choose to create a character with such things commonly called monsters.

Amidst the wide variety, this one selected the spiderling race, for curious personal reasons.

The spider-like creature looked at his wrist, making strange noise with his mandibles while letting out a small sigh.

"It's almost time… Should be going too…"

23:48:12

Even for a big deal like Yggdrasil, there was no such thing like facial manipulation. Players could show emoticons, but their avatar wouldn't move an inch. But still, the developers managed to create some minors details, like the automatically moving mandibles, which makes creaking sounds without anyone's consent.

It deactivated itself while being near enemies of course, for stealth purpose. Otherwise, it would just continue his creaking without any purpose in mind.

"… No, nothing else to do…"

Inside the game, this player was a lone gamer. People usually gather together, build clans and guilds, then battle against each other for supremacy. That was a kind of a norm, for MMORPGs, but Yggdrasil never punished in any way those ones who decided to seclude themselves.

Of course, it was harder to gain levels, loot important items and so on, but it was still not impossible. There was a myriad of achievements in the game, and some of them required something else than simple and pure strength.

"At least I have them… Should download before server's off…"

Outside the game, this player was all alone. Single, no brother nor sister, parents in the afterworld. No job, can't find one or just being denied the offer. This game was his sole sanctuary.

Was.

Now, it's over, like a dream which is about to end.

You'll soon wake up, and you'll remember everything, but that will change nothing.

Memories. You can cheer with them, but you can't sell them.

"Ah, that's right, I must go tomorrow for my meeting… Hope I get this job…"

That was his only ray of hope. Without any proper job, no salary. And without money, you slowly stop being someone. People kick you out of your house, with nothing to live under or to eat or to drink or to wash yourself.

If he can't get this job, then everything he has done so far would really mean nothing.

Yet, does memories only can cheer us? That would be a shame.

He looked a second time at his watch.

23:57:28

Time's soon over. What he was trying to download was the lore of the game he scratched in some blank books.

During his travel, he managed to discover a lot of stuff. Stories, myths, legends. But more importantly, what he was trying to do was finding the hidden clues in those tales.

He once laid his hands on a powerful armour, thanks to one of the tips he had read in those ruins.

Yggdrasil classified the quality of the equipment in grades: Lesser, Minor, Medium, Major, Greater, Legacy, Relic, Legendary, and the greatest of all: Divine.

What he found was not better than a Legendary, but still a high one.

A small icon appeared in the corner of his vision.

"Ok, download complete…"

Everything he recorded in his grimoires has been transferred on his personal computer. It was the result of his hard work, and couldn't just let it go.

"And now…."

And now, nothing else.

Everything was done, the preparations are complete.

There was nothing else to do… Than wait for the imminent shutdown.

While checking that all his books have been correctly downloaded, his eyes met with the character tab.

Navigating with his fingers, he opened the menu, which showed all the specs of his character.

 _Name: Netere  
Level: 96_

"Ah right… That did happen…"

The level cap was 100. You need seven or more jobs to reach it, and the experience required to gain a level exponentially expended as you approached the limit.

Yggdrasil don't allow the creation of a second character, so you better go full on your one and only character. If players did complain, there was still a way to change your jobs when you were at full level.

PVP, Player Versus Player, was a hugely supported system that permitted players to kill each other to obtain rewards. It was also immensely abused by everyone, as a rule forced the defeated player to drop his strongest item on the ground.

Not only do you constantly fear to lose your precious stuff just by walking outside of a safe zone, but you also could lose experience, leading to a loss of level. And, of course, the bigger the level, the deeper the loss.

He was once ambushed on his way home, and lost a headset which could have bestowed an important reduction of mana consumption. Bad times.

But that didn't really matter for Netere, as he always more or less avoided combat with other players. In fact, he only lost some levels on an auxiliary job, which didn't really granted him grand bonuses.

Excited, he continued to read in his mind all the jobs he obtained, all the talents he unlocked, all the spells he learnt. But he didn't have the time to read them again.

What he did, thinking it was the right thing to do, was standing still, crossing his arms, and slowly closing his eyes before taking a deep breath.

Because it was a virtual reality, the player couldn't feel anything physically. The absence of the sense of touch and smell seems off at the beginning, but you get used to it after some bad habits.

23:59:48

That's why, what he should be filling…

23:59:52

What he should be filling right now…

23:59:58

Is the soft embrace of his bed… And nothing else…

00:00:00

The soft…

00:00:01

Embrace…

00:00:02

Of his bed…

00:00:03

…

00:00:04

What the heck?

00:00:05

Isn't… Isn't it supposed to be the end?

What happened?

Netere quickly checked the time on the HUD, but what should have displayed the current date and time wasn't here anymore.

It was rare to find a bug, as most of them were actually designed by the developers. They weren't really dangerous and don't make you disappear through the ground, or makes your beloved items vanish without a warning.

But to be unable to open the main menu, that was a huge problem.

Without it, a player couldn't navigate through the tabs, and couldn't check his profile, change the settings, or disconnect from the game.

"What's happening? Is it some kind of joke?"

He waved multiple times his hand in the air, but still nothing appeared.

That was clearly an issue that would bring calamity to his social life. Even if he doesn't really have one.

In times like this, there was but one solution that always resolved all his problems: calling a GM, a Game Master.

They were employees callable by players when they meet a bug, just like now.

Netere put his hand near is ear before speaking loud and clear.

"[Call GM]."

To contact one, you need to use the general skill [Call GM], possessed by all players.

In Yggdrasil, there is two methods to use a skill. You either travel through different organized disks which hold the skills or spells you unlocked through your job, or, with a special setting, you could attach one to a vocal recognition.

It was a sharp tool, which quickly analysed your spoken words and checked your personal library for a match. It either activated instantly the skill, or simply ignored what you just said if nothing was found.

However, it is not a must-have for mages, as fingers sometimes run faster than your tongue, and you had to always make sure you don't misspell or accidently talk about one of your favourite skill during a guild meeting. But it is still useful for simple orders.

What he heard was the usual sound effect played during an attempted connection.

You sometimes just had to wait one or two minutes before you get someone on the other side.

However…

This time, the connection failed.

"… What?"

It was rare to find a bug, but even rarer, if not impossible, to have no support taking the phone on the hook.

"Are they busy shutting down the servers?"

It was hard to tell. The system already announced the deadline, and without his HUD, he couldn't tell anymore.

But what was truly frightening was the inability to call anyone from the society.

"[Call GM]."

Netere tried once more, but received the exact same answer. Connection failed.

"Damn… [Message]."

Similar to [Call GM], [Message] gave the player the opportunity to contact someone from his friend list.

"Ah… That's right… It's empty…"

… He DID met people, but never added them in his friend list.

Well, he did sometimes, but the other side removed him from their one or two month later.

Hard feelings.

With no way to contact anyone, what was left to him was… To go to the nearby town, and ask the remaining players.

Midgard is the starter world for humans and classics races. A heteromorphic like Netere wasn't welcome at all. But he still thought he could try.

Yggdrasil is already dead, there is no profit in bullying anyone now.

Without the local map displayed on his screen, he had to rely on his own orientation skill. By the way, he hadn't any, but for some reasons, it was still enough to locate the closest town.

In the middle of the night, shining like a star surrounded by darkness, the torches illuminated what was a fortified town. The circular walls encircled the buildings, keeping its inhabitants safe from the dangers of the wild.

But all this is mostly meaningless, as players usually hunt the local fauna for the loot and the gold.

Inside the game, those structures were nothing more than indestructible data to show off.

Those kind of place is, by the norm, filled with NPCs, Non-Playable Characters. They are independents programs running a model of a villager, a guard or anything else, have the ability to repeat the five same lines during the whole day, and can give quests.

In most RPGs, the common way to grind levels was with the quest system. A NPC asks for this many items, or the slaughter of this many monsters. There were of course more kind of quests, but those both were the one giving the biggest rewards, most of the time.

And, because they are programs, they barely mimics human personality through comparisons of data. For example, if they see a spiderling like Netere, they would scream, and absolutely refuse to deal with him. It made it kind of difficult to buy and sell, but that wasn't the main point here. That wasn't important at all right now. What he needs is to meet other players, and to ask them what's going on.

He suddenly stopped. Even if he still didn't meet any player, he still stopped in his tracks.

What he is just feeling…

"Is this the wind?"

Replicating the sound of the wind wasn't a big challenge for the developers. But what was truly impossible to concretize is the exportation of physical sensation to the real body.

Actually, Netere didn't really knew the stuff about it. But he still knew, like everyone else, that Yggdrasil, being a virtual world, closed all feelings that one could sense through his hands, his mouth, or anything that isn't visual or auditory.

It made in-game liquor and food tastes nothing at all, but that was still acceptable, after a few bad habits.

You could sit on a chair without feeling the cracking woods under your weight.

You could grab a sword without sensing the grasp of the knob.

And you could hear the wind blew without feeling it caressing your face.

That's why the question popped in his mind.

"Why am I feeling the wind?"

It wasn't cold, nor was it warm. It was just… Here.

"… That shouldn't be possible."

Could the developers really have falsified the shutdown of the servers, in order to hide the implementation of something new?

But is it really something like Yggdrasil 2?

It just felt… Off.

It wasn't unpleasant, discomforting or anything like this. It just felt… Real.

It made him remember his past, as a useless human being in the society.

How many years did he wasted on video games?

Was it really the good choice, to spend that much time on his hobby?

Do the outside air really feels that fresh?

Netere couldn't help but take a long breath. It was, indeed, truly refreshing.

Did the outside air always felt that fresh?

What is it? Some kind of serene mind? He just felt at peace. Right here, right now… He just wanted to stay like this, a bit longer…

"No no… I need to find someone. [Call GM]."

But even after the third attempt, the result was still the same. It clearly demonstrated how fucked up the situation was.

It did leave him with no choice.

"Let's go to the town…"

It was roughly at ten minutes at foot from his position. Was the town that far away?

"… [Teleportation]."

The surroundings instantly changed, leaving no trace of whatever presence he had in the forest. The atmosphere wasn't the same. If the air between the trees is natural, then this one is civilised.

The change was subtle, yet obviously distinguishable for him.

… This is weird. The more he thinks about it, the more he thinks everything is weird.

He is in a game. He shouldn't be feeling the caress of the wind, sniffing the humidity of the environment. He shouldn't be… Feeling that hungry.

"… Am I drooling?"

He touched his mandibles, and what came out of his mouth was a sort of sticky saliva. His stomach was horribly grumbling from emptiness.

He was indeed terribly starving. It was a strange feeling, because right now, his mind became more ravenous. What he should be doing… Isn't anymore the same. It was still about finding help, but not about strange things like logout option, but exquisite and ample stock of food.

Netere walked to the solid-looking doors.

They blocked his path.

The solution was simple.

"[Ethereal form]."

His body suddenly glowed in a shy green light, while becoming slightly transparent, giving the idea of a lost ghost.

His hand passed through the wooden gate without meeting any resistance.

The plan was working.

He crossed the entrance with no effort, and halted. Once again. This time for a good reason.

His eyes met something kind of unexpected.

Playing with a set of cards, accompanied with beers, a group of guards was standing nearby, watching with big round eyes what looked like a devilish nightmare.

The two side stopped moving. They didn't even bother blinking, as the sight was new for both of them.

Netere, who was as surprised as them, broke the silence with a short sentence.

"… Why are NPCs playing cards?"

He didn't expect any answer from them, as they supposedly were NPCs. As said, programs with determined actions.

He, of course, met NPCs playing cards, but not guards who were supposed to patrol or stand still until a threat appears nearby.

No, on the contrary, the answer he received was even more surprising than what he thought.

"M… Monster!"

* * *

I like reading stories, and I like writing them.

So... Writing a story about a story I've read... It's funny.

I first thought about replacing Momonga and cie., but then told myself that it would be more interesting if the MC was transported in a different world.

Or maybe it's just a different part of the same world... Who knows?


	3. Volume 1 - Chapter 2

**New chapter. Yay!**

 **I'm trying something right now, hope you'll like it.**

 **By the way, I just noticed something from FanFiction...**

 **They said I published chapter 2, but I named it "Chapter 1".**

 **Eh eh... Silly FanFiction...**

* * *

My name is Alain, and I'm about to die.

To say… I knew the day was already going to be a bad one. The bread was eaten by the rats, so we had to pick in this soup the cook hurriedly made for us.

It was horrible. I truly wished I didn't have the sense of taste at this moment.

So no bread, and a disgusting liquid to fulfil our stomach. What a nice day.

But I stayed optimist. I tried, at least, before being told to be on night watch this time.

Well, it's ok, I'll be with some compatriots. One of them will bring a deck and we'll willingly play whatever we want.

Being on night watch means I had to rest until evening came.

So, without any bread, with a disgusting soup supposed to satisfy my hunger, I slept in the dormitory.

That too, I tried. I tried my best, but I… Failed? I'm not sure, but if you can fail at falling asleep, then yes, I did fail.

My stomach started to growl, telling me that he wasn't satisfied at all.

I did apologize many times, but he ignored me, and continued to harass me with painful moans.

Unable to sleep, I… Did nothing but lay on the bed, until the sun set.

That was boring. I had the feeling of wasting my time.

Well. Night watch. With friends. I'll try to bring some beers if I have the time.

And after a couple of hours meditating, I finally fell asleep… To wake up another couple of hours later.

At least I'm not a guy who oversleep unintentionally.

But the sun was still not set, so I had time to check for the beers.

I left the bed, and walked toward the nearby tavern. The guy managing this place is an old friend. Well, he's a friend to every guards.

He's a cool one, for reducing the price by five coppers exclusively for the guards. I like him. And he don't sell low quality.

I gently galloped, looking for the entrance of the well-known place, talked a bit with the old man, before quickly leaving to attend my duty.

I asked him to bring us the beloved beer at the main gate. I didn't have to pay in advance, he trusts us quite a lot.

Then, time flew like an arrow, and we gathered around a table to play… What was the name again? Ah crap, I just keep forgetting the important stuff.

Everything was fine and all, we mostly had to welcome anyone who would be knocking at the gate.

Of course, by welcoming, I mean interrogating him, and then decide between locking him until morning or just throw him in the mud.

The hard part was to keep watching all the night, and you'd better not start yawning, or everyone will start, and it'll be over.

That's why the cards. And the beers. Men need beer.

This night was a bit colder than usual. The orange season will soon begin, and leaves will fall on the ground, swiftly followed by the snow every person in this town kind of hate.

It's cold, it doesn't taste anything, and, seriously, it's damn cold.

I'm sensitive to cold. Way too much if you ask me. I really dislike this feeling of chilliness.

The night went on without any warning, until… Until something changed.

We heard and saw nothing, yet we were pretty certain something did change.

"Hey guys… Did you see something?"

"You should stop drinking, Alain. It's making you hallucinate."

"No no, seriously, listen…"

We were in the middle of a small party, but we still know how to become serious when the time needed it.

And the more we waited… The more the same thing changed more and more.

It just kept growing, like… Like something was slowly closing the distance.

And the more it grew, the more we felt uneasy.

That wasn't alcohol sickness. That wasn't comparable at all. Because we all know exactly what this sensation is.

Our hands shacked, our legs quailed and our jaw trembled more and more.

"What's going on?"

We wanted to shoot, but no sound came from our throat. It's like something kept crawling on our body, making us… Out of ourselves.

Me, I was sweating. I'm not cold any more. It's way worse now. I'm engulfed by terror.

We all locked our eyes on the gates, like if we were expecting this thing to come out from this place exactly.

I heard my neighbours gulping discreetly, but the silence made it like it echoed through the town. We shivered, two of us have already unsheathed their weapon.

They weren't overreacting, I would do the same if I knew what was going on.

Then, we saw it.

It came from the door, like we expected.

But it was far crueller than what we could have imagined.

The hand was totally inhumane, grasping the air with its spiked luminescent claws like it was desperately looking for something. And following behind, it appeared.

The body wasn't huge, but with its gas-like appearance, it looked like it could encase us at any moment.

It looked at us, and it wasn't out of bravery that we didn't stepped back. Our legs simply refused to move, surely thinking something like it won't notice us if we stood still.

"… Why are NPCs playing cards?"

It… It spoke! What should we do? What should we do?

We… We need to… I need to run, Or…

"M… Monster!"

One of us finally broke under the pressure, and ran as fast as he could inside the barracks.

I can't tell if he's stupid our outrageously courageous to give it a try, but hell I'd like to do the same.

Time stopped in his course, while the monster from a fairy-tale walked in our direction. His ghastly aura disappeared, but what emerged from this was even more dreadful.

The body was that of a hunchback, but the face was nothing but human. It had dozen of eyes, horrific mandibles, and it was clearly drooling from starvation.

"Uuuhg…"

The man on my right side fell on the ground. Did he faint? Man I'm jealous.

But he wasn't alone, we all did, we fainted one after another the more this thing approached us.

And, at last, I was the only one still conscious.

I… I think I'm crying like a little child.

It's ridiculous and shameful, but I just can't stop.

I can't even run away from this, it's like I'm entangled in a web of a hungry predator.

The creature looked at me. What made it even more horrifying was that we shared the same size.

It grabbed my arms, and with eyes full of malice, he said.

"Give me food."

This time, I joined my comrades in a long and never-ending sleep.

* * *

"What the hell? Did he just fall asleep?"

Netere, still holding the guard in his arm, looked at him with a confused expression. What should he be thinking, now that those guys all laid on the ground, like puppets whose strings has been cut. It was hard to find a proper answer.

At first glance, he selected the assumption than those guards were actually low level players, who tried to leisurely spend time together while the servers were being shut down. That's why Yggdrasil attracted a wide public. It's not simply a game where you gain levels and achieve great performances. You could as well buy a set of cards at the general seller, and play rami or poker or whatever you have in mind.

Players also have the freedom to create their own deck, just like anyone was able to write in a blank book. You could write documentations about existing dungeons, monsters and the items they drop, followed by the success rate. You could write fictional stories, and some of them were actually pretty good. And, finally, you could fabricate your own cards.

Players first imported existing board games inside the game, but they soon realised that you could add a bit more jinx to these games. That's how the Yggdrasil Card Game begun. It was purely fan-made, but it was still a good one, with interesting rules. Some tournaments were hold by official supporters, however it never surpassed the real tournaments hosted by the developers.

However, what he was currently holding was nothing more than a sleeping bag in iron armour. Disappointed, he quickly let it go, but didn't fail to notice the reinforced wooden door behind them. Certainly a passage to some hideouts. Netere didn't paid it any attention. Hunger tormented him more and more. He never felt that much pain inside his belly. That was unbearable for his confused brain.

"Damn! I need food!"

He noticed some small barrel that must have been tankards for a drink. There are many way to consume items like potions or food. The most common way was to drink it, but you could as well pour its content on yourself. The result is the same. Aliments weren't different, you just had to activate the item by touching it with your lips.

Grabbing the drinks, he gulped it at a dangerous speed. As said earlier, you can't physically sense anything, be it accidentally or intently. To replace those feelings, a message usually pop up, describing with words the taste of your food. Sugar for apples, bitter for whatever is bitter. But still…

"Disgusting!"

Netere threw away the awful alcohol. It truly tasted horrible. He may haven't frequented a lot of bar, or bought expensive and tasteful wine or beer. But, really, this one was way beyond being nasty. And still, that wasn't the biggest problem here.

He did taste the beer, and did find it disgusting. He shouldn't have. The game can't or didn't allow such reaction. This confused him more and more, because it went against his comprehension and logic. They clearly announced the end of Yggdrasil, and yet he's still here. The servers are shut down, and yet he's here, drinking sickening liquor and meeting fainting people.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

This doesn't makes sense. He need to go. He need to find more food. Hunger keeps menacing his kindliness. He's already not used to chat with people and is afraid to be judged by his shy attitude. This stress was already enough to gnaw his nerves. But being on top of that famished to this point, he was already prepared to punch anyone who's coming to annoy him.

"I NEED FOOD!"

His legs moved, running at an alarming speed for the human's eye. The whole town was asleep, but that didn't mean everyone was sleeping. A few meters away, a couple of what looked like warriors stood still under the light of the lantern, ready to unsheathe their weapon at any time. It was easier to think of them as newbies than those previous guards that definitely must have been NPCs.

They looked… Terrified. Did they must met a ghost? Or maybe they are as confused as him about this unexpected disappearance of the logout option. Newcomers were all the same, afraid of the idea of being stuck for some strange esoteric reasons. "Are they stupid?" is what every confirmed gamer would ask, but you could easily understand why. For being suddenly throw in a different world, of course they would feel out of place.

They still looked… Terrified. Maybe they are scared about the idea of being PKed by a random spiderling? They are right to fear, even if it's not for the reason Netere is thinking about.

Long ago, a special system was proposed to maintain local security, while promoting one's strength through the kingdom. The adventurers were born, and with them, their batch of quests and monsters. It worked well under the jurisdiction of the adventurer's guild, which was responsible for the registration of the willing ones, the maintenance of every individual's level and, of course, the acceptation of new quests.

People need help, they go to the guild, send a request. The guild receive the payment, analyse the content of the request, and finally publish it in the nearby basements. It was a solid network which helped maintaining security in the country.

Adventurers were ranked based on their accomplishments. It was classified in a simple list: Copper, Iron, Silver, Platinum, Mithril, Orichacum, and Adamantium, the finest of all. Everyone started from scratch, but only two group succeeded the impossible.

Those adventurers were awarded with the Adamantium title for bringing an end to a walking disaster, which threatened the whole world by itself. And while a group of guards, who are enough to kill a group of goblins, are only ranked Iron, those two adventurers here were ranked Silver. It only showed how much worth they were, and how much experience they gained through numerous fights to the death.

But this one was obviously incomparable with the others. What laid in front of them was nothing like a curious creature which managed one way or another to enter the city. They already felt something was off, but the moment their eyes met this thing, they couldn't go back now. This mistake couldn't be fixed with a retreat.

"Bro… You think…"

"Don't know… But get ready…"

"You fools…"

"Hiiiii!"

Abashed by the unexpected words spoken by the creature, the two adventurers carelessly started the fight. One of them threw a dagger, but fear distorted his vision, and only managed to hit the floor. The second took his sword and raised his shield, preparing himself to receive the shock of a furious attack.

"It's already over, but you keep fighting…"

"D… Don't lose focus! It's trying to deceive us!"

"I know…"

They were both ready to fight until the end. They already did it a hundred time, they are used to engage alongside death. And even if they know they have no chance, their instinct told them trying to escape was unthinkable. You can't run away from this thing.

But… It didn't came. The tension was wrecking their nerve, but they couldn't lower their guard now. The monster was only waiting for this. One was a ranger, a mix between thief and hunter who manipulated a short bow for close combat and a short sword for emergencies. The second played the role of a tank, readying his stance to minimize the impact he'll have to withstand.

"… Ahhh I don't care. Just share me some food. I'm so hungry right now."

"It… It wants to eat us, bro…"

"I know…"

It only made their uneasiness heavier and heavier, knowing that they'll die inside the stomach of this monster.

"Wait… don't you have some bug repellent? Maybe it'll work on him…"

The ranged quickly searched inside his pockets and bag, but only came back empty-handed.

"… Nope…"

"Ahhh damn it! Just give me food!"

"AAAAAH HE'S COMING!"

"I KNOW!"

Netere ran in their direction. The speed was horrible and inhumane, the creaking of the mandibles made it even more frightening, and the drool coming from the mouth made the ranger throw up.

"Evry! You OK?!"

"I… No…"

Suddenly, he fell on the ground, tears flowing on his face. Was he crying since the beginning? The second adventurer couldn't tell, he was too much focused on this threat to pay attention to anything else. Being alone against such foe. He just realized he too was crying for a while.

The claws closed on his shield and his arm, depriving him from his mobility, and his sanity. The monster… Was huger than him… It could… Like… Gulp him in one bite if he wanted. The sticky drool fell on the ground, splashing on his boots with a discomforting feeling. However, what was worst was the gruesome proximity of his face. The mandibles clasped against each other. And before he lost his consciousness, he heard the last words of the monster.

"STOP FALLING UNCONSCIOUS!"

Netere was obviously angry. The confusing parts kept piling up one after the other, and nobody would give him any answers. They wouldn't share any food with him either. Worse, they would actually faint when he get closer to them. This was truly annoying.

"WHY DO THEY KEEP…? Wait."

He just remembered something.

Skills were divided in different categories, but the two most important were the actives and the passives. Actives were skills used instantly or channelled, and would execute a determined action, like making yourself invisible, or summoning a pet from the other world. Passives were constantly activated skills which granted the player various bonus. Amongst the passives, there was a category called [Aura], making it possible to share the bonus with your surrounding allies.

Most passives were beneficial for the player, while some were not for his enemies. It could passively reduce the damage output, slowly burn away the health bar or causes specific status effect. Yggdrasil also proposed racial skills, unique to a designed race, which were more or less stronger than the learnable skill equivalent.

Spiderlings had multiple racial skills, like producing a web or walking leisurely on the walls. And, somewhere in the list, you could obtain a passive aura, [Natural predator], which strikes fear in every mortals' heart. Humans were no exceptions. The lower level of the skill would only reduce the global stats of a character, but the higher you climb, the more advantageous it becomes for you.

"Crap… Forgot to deactivate it…"

For example, a huge difference in levels could occasionally make the opponent faint in despair. But even if people would first find it overpowered, a simple skill improving one's resistance to fear could make this skill close to useless. It was still useful in low-level areas. Sometimes.

"… Well... Fuck…"

Finally understanding what was happening, Netere wanted to hide for the remaining days. However, hunger strikes once more, and he needed to eat right now. His eyes stopped on the bodies of the adventurer. The delicious smell comes from them. He quickly investigate the bodies to find his new favourite meat.

* * *

 **Chapters are short. Sorry.**

 **But I don't want to make them too long. Too much work, and it's easier to separate the scenes.**

 **I wonder how far I'll go with this story...**


	4. Volume 1 - Chapter 3

**I woke up early this morning, and was curious about how it was going over here.**

 **Yay, I got more reviews and followers! It means readers like my story!**

 **Gonna write more of this. Readers need new chapters.**

* * *

Heteromorphic races were known for a couple of their attributes. First of the list, their stats, when compared to the classic races or the humanoids, were largely superiors. But that advantage was accompanied by a special set of skills. Contrary to the ones that increased even more their power, those ones lowered certain aspects of a character.

Skeletons had strong slash resistance, but mediocre holy resistance. Slimes had a special set of equipment tree, preventing them, for example, to wear boots. Of course, Spiderlings weren't off the chart, and had their own maluses. The most famous was their low magic resistance, especially against fire. They also lack resistance against specifics meteorological status, which could disable some of their racial skills.

Rain disabled the wall-walk ability. One good enough reason to water the environment before starting a guild war.

However, those negative skills didn't levelled up, which meant you could one way or another balance out low fire resistance by adding fire resistant items. But the malus was so high, it made some players forget about counterbalancing. Netere wasn't different, he didn't fix the parts that made him fragile.

Nobody knew how vast the developers' imagination was, but it also included maluses about food consumption. You had a wide variety of skills negatively affecting this one, like needing ten times more food than a standard human, otherwise you'll be slowly losing health points. Ten times the standard amount a human would eat in a day. This immense hunger couldn't be sated with a mere…

"… Still tastes like sugar."

Netere munched the apple he found inside the bags of the two adventurers. The small fruit was clearly insufficient in the goal of satisfying his stomach, however, already being able to eat something was still a big step. Now he needed one hundred of these apples and he'll be fine.

No, he won't be. Not at all. He still don't understand why he's here.

Those two men, when he stripped them from anything edible, he couldn't help but feel like… They were real. Virtual reality still couldn't handle the vastness of what someone could feel when touching something, anything. You don't even feel your ass being compressed against the chair, you only know you're actually sitting on it when you figured out you weren't falling.

His stomach pained him once more, telling him just how much it was important for him to eat something.

"Damn stupid passive!"

Of course he many times was bothered by this same skill. He usually carries a lot of food in his inventory to supply himself before a fight. But, come on, it was the last day in Yggdrasil. He at least wanted to know how much gold everything he carried was worth. That's why, except some special items and his current equipment, he sold everything on the market. Of course to a NPC who was more than happy to help him alleviate his inventory.

Food. He needs food. His gamer instinct, linked to his knowledge about the game, told him that the food merchant was currently sleeping. That's why, even if it's not really recommended in a town possibly full of players, he had to resort to this last chance.

Finding a nearby tavern, he violently entered, almost blasting the door, before leaving for the kitchen. Burglary was a dishonest act, and could drop your popularity with a certain NPC's faction. You could attain for your sin by paying a large contribution, but it was hard to care for a heteromorphic race, especially a starving Spiderling.

On one side, he found some large barrels, certainly full of this atrocious beer he immediately hated. He didn't even paid it more than one second of his attention, because he found was he was looking for on the other side.

"Food! Food! Food!"

The smell was harsh, but delicious. Inside the somewhat large attic, what must have been a promising quantity of food was waiting for nothing else than being eaten by customers. Baskets half-full of fruits laid on some shelves. The meat of some big animal was hanging on the ceiling, certainly to let it quickly dry.

"Dinneeeeeeer!"

Netere grabbed the meat, and almost forcefully put it in his mouth. The taste wasn't that good, but it was still edible. Devouring a piece the size of a child, he pursued his act of robbery, engulfing everything he could lay his claws on. Meat, fruits, vegetables, even some wine and juice that was way more delicious than this disgusting beer. Let's stop calling this "beer", it doesn't fit the name.

The feast was… Wonderful. Plenty, enough to finally forget what hunger felt like. Netere let himself fell on the ground, his one and biggest nerve-wrecking problem finally resolved. He know he'll have to eat the same amount in a couple of hours, but that was still enough to give him time to think. But thinking about everything that happened today… Made him even more confused. A strange mixture of sadness and anger filled him.

Everything that happened until now… Was definitely real.

"This can't be…"

All of his body screamed about this fact. The truth can't be denied anymore, when you counted the amount of time it was thrown at his face in less than one hour. But that still couldn't be possible for him. He's the kind of person to believe in the existence of god, without worshipping this divine being. He partially accept unexplained events, but not as the pure truth. From his point of view, it was either a funny bunch of lies, or a phenomena that wasn't explained enough. It does exists, but either in some crazy mind, or from a forgotten genuineness.

He looked at his claws once more. They do look real, but Yggdrasil was running on some last technology that permitted breathtaking visual quality. He was surprised, but not by his own appearance. Everything else… Was too real. The reaction of those guards, the face of those two pathetic warriors. Weren't they crying? Was that even possible inside a virtual world? This is…

"This is a dream… All of this is a dream…"

Denying reality is an easy way, but the most rational one here. Why should he accept thus strange occurrences? That is not the real world he knew of. That is not… That is not…

His fury burning bright, he landed a furious punch on the wall. Houses were data, as such they were indestructible, unless under special rules like the siege of a castle, or a cliff made of stalactites on the verge of collapsing on your skull. But here, they were made of wood and nails.

A collapse resounded in the town, leaving nothing but a large cloud of dust, and debris all around the place. The pillars, not reinforced by magical defence, lost to his strength, now unable to support the whole structure. The tavern was no more, and under his remains, a body emerged.

"Why am I still here?!"

He loves Yggdrasil. He really does, just like all of the gamers that played the game. But now it was over. It was supposed to be. He loves Yggdrasil, but he mentally prepared himself to accept this somewhat happy ending, and to continue living with those good memories. He felt betrayed. Not only betrayed, but a lot more bizarre feelings made him unable to calm down.

"This is not my world!"

He always spent his free time inside the game, trying to discover untold fields, looking for their hidden relics. He always thought that was the dream-life, to be able to do this forever.

Sending kicks one after the other, not even the remains of the tavern could survive that. One would ask "Why does he even cares? He has nothing left in the real world". True true, that is true. No family, no job. Why would he even cares? There are no steel-hard reason about this. He just want, like most of us, to come back to a familiar place.

"This is not my home!"

Instead of saying that he has nothing left in the real world… Even if he doesn't, he would still lose everything he possesses on the other side. It was true to say that nothing but problems and worries awaited him in the real world. But still, he couldn't accept it. He wanted a place where he can come back. A place where he feels at ease. A place he can freely call home.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

He loves Yggdrasil, but that was nothing more than a game. It didn't replace his real life, it was just to leisurely spend his time. It was a hobby. His favourite one, but still a hobby.

A bell rang from afar. It was easy to tell it was an alarm. Netere could feel movements everywhere. Was he always that sensitive? He didn't have time to remember all of his skills, he needed to move. Even if it was to cure his hunger, a robbery is still a robbery. Feeling a little bad for the owner of the tavern, Netere left a small purse containing a small amount of gold coins. He didn't calculate the total amount of food he engulfed in one go, so he hoped that was enough to repay the guy.

Should he escapes? Confronts the arriving forces? They aren't guilty of anything. By the way, if anyone here is guilty, it's him. So… Should he surrenders? That's not an option as well. Even if this world replaced the reality he's used to, he shouldn't become careless. Right now, he's in enemy territory.

He know of several jobs that allowed one to infiltrate an enemy base without them noticing anything. They are the well-known thieves, assassins and spies. There are a lot of jobs who could do the same, and Netere has his own way to accomplish the same task.

"[Falsify Position], [Falsify Status], [Falsify Allegiance], [Fog of the revenant], [Greater Invisibility]"

Multiple curious and shy lights covered Netere, before finally making him invisible to the eyes of everyone. He made his preparation, now he only needs to hide behind a wall or anything that could physically blocks vision, and wait for the situation to calm down.

A couple of minutes later, a large troop of soldiers and adventurers arrived, encircling from every street the wasted tavern.

"Wha… what the hell happened here?"

One of them shouted out of surprise.

"Check the area! And look for survivors! And don't forget to catch the asshole who did this!"

Netere laughed in his mind. Without proper methods, it was impossible to catch him in his current form. Yggdrasil had his skills ranked in numerous rank, from 1st to 10th tier. Every skills he used here weren't under the 8th tier, making them pretty much effective in their area of effectiveness. [Falsify position] and [Falsify Allegiance] were strong by themselves by confusing the opponents by making the caster's position fuzzy, and its faction unknown. With them, nobody could be certain about his actual position, and everyone was seeing him as a neutral.

However, he was still surprised by the flow of the events unfolding before his eyes. They're not using magic, but their bare hands to move the debris, and their poor eyes to look for a threat. Are they really thinking it'll work just with those lowly methods? No, they must be keeping their other means as last resorts. He shouldn't become careless, otherwise… Shit they're coming in his direction. Netere quickly relocated without making any sound.

The other skill he activated, [Fog of the revenant], was closely similar to his [Ethereal form]. While the latter granted him physical damage nullification, the former alleviated him from any physical contacts. It also camouflaged his appearance behind a wall of fog, which was pretty useful to hide one's equipment or race. To put it bluntly, [Ethereal form] was useful in making one unable to be touched by any physical attacks, but greatly reduced his magic resistance, while [Fog of the revenant] was deeply required in stealth missions, in order to avoid making any noise while walking.

"I found him!"

Really? They did? Not thinking twice, Netere was beginning to chant his strongest spells, before realizing they were just talking about an old man covered under the debris. Sorry about your tavern.

"Get him to the priests! And where is this fucking bastard who destroyed the tavern?!"

"Sir! We searched everywhere, but found no trace of whoever came here to wreck the building."

You really think I came all this way just to wreck a building? Such simple minded fools. Netere couldn't help but feel pity towards those so-called guards. Are they even doing their job properly? At least use some detection skills, or pretend to find fingerprints! Oh right, as a Spiderling, he doesn't have fingerprints anymore. Well, this way of thinking just gonna need some bad habits before being patched. They'll come sooner or later, no need to worry.

Netere decided to leave the area. He only came to satisfy his hunger. Now he needs a hideout where he can peacefully meditate about what happened. He walked past the barrage of guards, everyone unaware that they crossed the path of a monster of their size, and disappeared behind a corner.

"Now, where should I hide?"

He was tempted to hide under the blanket of someone, thinking it'll be funny to play the role of the monster under the bed. Of course, he instantly ignored this idea, even if it did make him smile. If he's lucky, he could sleep in an empty house. But that's only if he's lucky enough to find one. He walked for approximately ten minutes, and they all looked already inhabited. Maybe in some bigger building, like a storehouse or something similar? The stable was also an idea, but the idea of the smell, and imagining the cries of the horses there already gave him a headache.

No choice, he'll just find a big house, somewhere around here. Being picky, Netere disagreed with a lot of choice. This one looked ugly, this one had too much people sleeping in, and this one didn't have any free room to sleep in. The searching wasn't successful at all. This town was overflowing of citizens. It's good for the trade, but not for a lost soul to find a place to sleep.

"Well…"

It only retracted more and more his choices. If not inside a building, he could choose a place like a dark street, or maybe the sewers.

"Yeah… No… Not the sewers…"

Just thinking about the smell and the rats already gave him a… Nevermind, he'd become sick just thinking about it. And he already checked most of the nearby places. He hadn't been conscientious at all, but he still did enough to be certain there wasn't any darker places where he could hide. And now that he gave it a second insight, sleeping inside a city which has his alarm bell recently rung is something like a bad idea. The town was no good anymore, he had to exit this civilized territory and check for a hideout outside the fortifications.

Leaving was easier than entering. Instead of going through the gate, he walked on the wall, without making any sound, and left in the direction of the forest.

* * *

"Sir, the culprit has surely left now…"

"Damn it! Damn it all!"

Filippe wasn't stronger than any of the other guards. What awarded him the title of captain, and so the duty to protect the town, was his long years of experience. Even if he lacks strength, this veteran already fought numerous demi-humans and monsters that threated the lives of everyone here, and succeeded at driving them back. It made him strong-minded, and awfully stubborn.

He refused to leave the place for one never-ending hour, sending his men looking for something that wasn't here anymore. They were either late, or the culprit jumped on the roof while laughing under his scarf. He hated to admit it, but he failed here. How is he going to report this catastrophe to the mayor? What will think the adventurers' guild when they'll hear about it? He also knew about what kind of celebrity was residing in the vicinity.

All of this sounded like a bad joke to his ears.

"Damn it. Clean what's left of the building, and try to recover anything that is still of use. I don't want to hear that this old man's commerce is ruined."

"Yes sir!"

Even if it was the middle of the night, everyone somewhat cheered up, and started picking up the collapsed part of what was previously a long dated architecture. It'll take at least several weeks to clean all of this, and another several months to rebuild it. There are still other well-going taverns in the town, however the owner of this one was still a close friend to all the guards. Of course they would all feel saddened and furious about what happened here.

"S-Sir! I found something!"

Like a hurricane, the captain hurried himself to close the distance between him and the shouting guard.

"What is it?!"

"Sir! Bones!"

"Bones?"

Bones? What bones? Was someone… Filippe took the bone from the hand of his man, but his view quickly darkened.

"This is a pig's bone, you idiot."

"Oh… Sorry."

Filippe threw the bone away, not interested anymore in this food's remains. Wait. Food's remains?

"Wait. Can you find other bones?"

The guard quickly discarded the debris. If he assumed right, he should be close to the room where the old man stocks his food. One of his employee had a magic about preserving food, so he wasn't worried about it rotting. And what they found confirmed his assumptions.

"Man, do you know if the old man hosted a special feast or something?"

"No. We're not even having any national celebration this month."

That's right. There was hardly anything to celebrate when the earth and the air were cooling down. So why so many bones, which mean all the meat was eaten?

"So that's how it is…"

Filippe fought numerous demi-humans and monsters that attacked the town. And after so many fights, he finally found out why they were being attacked. The assailants were hungry, and were looking for the food stocked by the population of the town.

"Captain?"

All of the attacks were taken of outside of the walls. Even when an ogre attacked, all he could do was smash the solid gate, while being struck by a hundred of arrows. Never has it happened that one of them succeeded at getting inside of the ramparts.

"Man, go wake up the mayor and the guild master. Tell them we have a big problem."

* * *

 **I really like to write stories. And when I thought that I'll be mercilessly judged by people I don't even now, I was afraid.**

 **But now, I'm writing this with a big smile.**

 ***smile***

 **Well then, chapters need to be written.**


	5. Volume 1 - Chapter 4

**I'm not bored. I'm inspired.**

 **Hope you enjoy those chapters.**

* * *

Morning grew heavily. The town was too calm when compared to another day. But instead of tranquillity, it was mainly because the news spread almost instantly, entering one's ears before being shared through one's mouth. Rumours usually weren't too much trusted. Because that's what they are: rumours. Someone saw something, and then they pretend they are the prophet of some random god. But here, the facts were clearly present.

A local tavern has been demolished in one night. The owner and its employees survived, but had no memories about what exactly happened. The roof suddenly collapsed. It happened without anyone noticing anything before the crash. Fortunately, there were no major injuries, otherwise they would have had to pay the temple for its curative medicines.

But that's still not the main problem here. A criminal entered the town, transformed a building in a pile of debris, and then left without leaving any trace behind him. You couldn't even tell if he was still inside, hidden somewhere, or has already exited the city. The day following the aftermath, the patrol were doubled, and everyone has been alerted about a dangerous person rampaging. That's all the mayor could do, and it frustrated him.

He was nervously playing with his fingers. That was a habit he took after being chosen as the mayor, some kind of family jinx to dispel the daily stress. But that didn't work this time. He looked at the papers again, checking its content while summarizing in his mind the price it'll cost him. It was a monstrous amount of money.

Clicking his tongue, he get up from his chair, leaving the room to attend at another one. Today, he invited the most important persons of the town, and also the men he trusted the most during crisis time. He stood silent before the door, clearing his throat, deeply breathing in, then opened it.

His eyes first met with a beauty. She was a thirties, and wore a robe which a wizard could be wearing in her stead. The bizarre decorations looked like powerful magical items, but when put on her, it just helped increasing her charm. She was the kind of beauty you wanted to have in your bed, but her harsh personality made you instantly regret your gallantry. Her name was Briletta, the adventurers' guild master of the town.

On the opposite side of the table, a strong-looking man with a face of steel was waiting crossed arms. His attire looked elegant, but that's because he wasn't wearing his armour right now. The size of the town allowed a hierarchy of three captains, and one commander that led the whole garrison. His role was mainly to maintain global discipline, and to ensure every man's job's well done. His name is Jerrote, the commander of the town's garrison.

Next to him, slightly nervous, stood Filippe. As a lower-ranked man, he wasn't allowed to sit at the same table than his commander. He actually should be on duty, but being the only titled man that was on the site when the collapse happened, he was invited.

"You're late, Rmuderre.'

"Sorry for making you wait. We can start now."

After hastily apologising, the mayor sat at the edge of the table.

"So, what exactly happened, captain?"

"Yes sir! We don't know the exact events that led to this, but after a quick investigation, I can assure you this is the doing of a powerful monster possessing ferocious appetite and the ability to stealth itself."

Telling everyone here that a monster was the culprit is the same as telling them that he failed at doing properly his job in protecting the town. That's why he had to add big words to his statements, even if he wasn't sure at all if they were true. But a small lie was still more acceptable than losing his job for a failure that he couldn't have prevented.

"Monsters than can render themselves invisible… They're quite rare, and I'm not certain this region is their natural habitat. But let's first assume it was a chameleon, or maybe something alike."

Briletta, as the guild master, was quite knowledgeable about the monster encyclopaedia. She know the most common references better than anyone else, and even some names that don't appear in the country.

"But still, why the tavern? I'm sure it's this bastard doing, he always was jealous of the old man's success."

Jerrote was a straight-forward man. You are either his ally, or his enemy. The man he was talking about is also a known person in the town who possesses a tavern, and kept a habit of sprouting nonsense and gibberish about the old man's incompetence. He was clearly jealous because he couldn't distil a better beer.

"Stop jumping to conclusions. And seriously, how can you even think that a single man can destroy a whole building in only one night? It's obviously the work of a monster."

"Mph…"

"Now now, calm down…"

Violently slamming the table with his fist, Jerrote stood up, fire burning in his eyes.

"How do you expect me to calm down, mayor?!"

"Exactly. I said calm down, so if you please…"

Jerrote grumbled like an animal. A subordinate's failure is his boss's. If the security is compromised, then all the blame fall on his shoulders. And still…

"Yeah… Sorry, it's just hard to accept those facts…"

Finally being kind of rational, the commander sat down, seriously thinking about the current problem. Talk about a problem kid.

"Now, guild master, can you tell us what exactly this monster is?"

"It's hard to tell without any evidence, but if we narrow the list with what we currently have, then I'm still thinking about a chameleon. Their ability to disappear is famous, and… By the way, captain, why did you assume it has a ferocious appetite? Did you see it eating or something?"

Filippe almost jumped out of surprise. He didn't expect to be called during this meeting, but still put up a face.

"No ma'am, I only assumed it was hungry because we found no trace of the preserved food."

"And why don't you think it simply was plundered by some hungry children?"

"Ma'am, with all my due respect, I can guarantee my men did close the sector to everyone. Nobody could have come in or out of the perimeter without someone noticing it."

"But you weren't present the moment the building collapsed, did you? Maybe it was stolen during the interval between the collapse and your arrival?"

"Briletta, I always ensure there is at least one patrol per district. It has never changed and it will never change, even during a random night like this one."

Ahhh this is getting nowhere. The mayor wanted to rebuke, but couldn't find the words. It's like you could see sparks between the guild master and the commander. Just drink a tea together and finish your business elsewhere.

"Sir, permission to speak?"

"Speak freely, Filippe. It's a meeting to resolve a problem, not a council of war."

"Yes sir. If I may add, the guards at the north gate were actually the first to meet the monster."

Silence came, and with it, another heavy atmosphere.

"This piece of information seems capital, captain. Why did you not talk about it sooner?"

"Ma'am, that's because I assumed it should be a classified information."

Feeling somewhat enraged for being looking for a monster for the last ten minutes, and then someone tell you they saw it. Of course it would be way simpler if you have a picture, or just a description of the appearance of the monster.

"Then can you tell us what the monster looks like?"

"The monster… Was actually a ghost, ma'am."

Briletta frowned, a bit more unexpected than what she thought. Some ghost-type monsters indeed can switch between a visible and an invisible form. But that's exactly what they were: ghosts. Without any mortal coil, they couldn't deal any physical damage, let alone touching you. All you would feel is either the wind, or a prickly feeling. It depends of the person, but they all agree that a ghost can't grab you.

Or, this same man, standing in front of her, previously said this monster actually ate everything in the stocks. That doesn't make any sense. Is he even sane? Maybe he's still shocked about this uproar, and his mind hasn't finished to detach the truth from the assumption. His words can't be trusted anymore. Neither the men who encountered first the monster are. As the silence was becoming longer and longer, the mayor cleared his throat again.

"Well… Now that we have an image of the monster. Guild master, what can you do about it?"

Being called by the mayor, the guild master frowned even more, thinking this fat guy was actually trusting the words of this madman. But she quickly regained her composure. Of course he wasn't. Who could trust such nonsense?

"The best I can do is to print an emergency request of Mithril rank. If the monster can destroy a house, then I have to assume he has that much strength."

This time, it's the mayor's turn to frown. Requests weren't free, even the emergency ones. They were actually even more expensive, because they were urgent. The slight difference between a normal quest and one submitted by the guild itself was the one who had to pay the reward. It should be the guild's job, but because the request itself was reflecting the town's issue, this time the mayor had to take out some pocket money.

And of course, Mithril adventurers weren't cheap. Orichalcum adventurers needed a bigger reward, and let's not even talk about Adamantium groups. Now blocked between two walls, the mayor had no way to turn his back anymore. He either pay the bill, or pray the monster won't come back. None of them were advantageous for him, but one still had less risk than the other.

"Very well. Now that this issue is currently on-hold… Captain, you can go back to your duty."

"Yes sir!"

Filippe left the room quietly. He was discreetly smiling, happy because he shared his important piece of information. With the feeling of having completed his job, the captain returned to his section, closing the room before leaving the place.

"Rmuderre, don't tell me you believed him, about his story of ghost?"

"Actually, I don't even know what we're facing. It could even be some sort of big spider with magical prowess for all I know."

Jerrote didn't react, and Briletta just let out a small sigh. The joke was bad.

"Yeah… I hate spiders… But more importantly. I think you know what the next subject is."

While the guild master showed a proud smile, intentionally telling that she finally can reveal her most precious card, Jerrote menacingly frowned, not impressed, but mostly dejected at the idea of speaking his name.

"We already had quite the trouble with the Dark Guild, and now this… That's why I would like to hear your opinion, about dispatching the Adamantium group currently residing here: The Green Sword."

* * *

Sleeping. Eating. Playing. Eating. Repeat it, and you have the life cycle Netere previously had, when he was still just a player. After a short hour, he finally found a small cave to rest for the night. And now, he's waking up, followed by a familiar sound.

*Grmblblbl*

"Uugh… Sooo staaarved…"

Nothing beats you up in the morning better than your empty stomach. This bastard truly knows where it hurts the must. Slowing getting out of the shelter, Netere took a glance at his surroundings. Spiderlings doesn't have the convenient skill to see in the darkness. He does have good visibility with his eight eyes, but that only added more perception than level of details. It has always been the same in the game, so he already was sort of used to it. But now knowing that this will become his everyday routine made him a little upset.

*Grmlblblbl*

Assailed by his own organ, Netere walked in a random direction. He doesn't know where he's going, he doesn't even know where he is. He never learnt all the maps from Yggdrasil. And even if he did, would that help him in this world? Is this still Yggdrasil? He already confirmed that magic is still usable, that certainly was his best relief. He also confirmed that all of his skills are. Just being that hungry was plenty enough.

But he stills has to verify the rest. He should be in Midgard, the human's world. As a heteromorphic race, it shouldn't be the ideal place to rest. He had his reasons, and right now he regretted it a little. Maybe if he was in a more common world… No, actually, he should be grateful. Except certain areas, Midgard was well known for his degree of difficulty. A simple world for starters and newcomers. That means he doesn't have to worries about monsters that pop up. They shouldn't even be at a level which can threaten him.

*Grmblblblbl*

Once more assailed by his stomach, Netere pursued his forced march, hoping to find something edible. Fruits, berries, whatever. Even some meat, but he'll have to kindle a campfire before cooking it. He never learnt how to do it in the wild. Technology is good, when you have it at your disposal. Should he find a flint? What does a flint look like? Maybe the wooden stick method… Which he doesn't even know how it works.

Damn it sucks to lack knowledge of this sort. But you got to say it's hard to tell if you'll ever need this knowledge in your lifetime. Well right now he does, and couldn't help but feel pathetic.

As a caster, Netere should be able to cast a fire-type spell. But he couldn't, simply because he doesn't have the proper job. During his gaming time, he focused entirely on illusionist jobs. Those classes doesn't hold a lot of offensive skills, on the contrary, most of the learnable ones where the support or the tactical type.

Creating illusions is a simple matter for him, just like falsifying concrete and abstract entities is. An illusionist's job is to make reality a better place. Temporarily, and it's not real… More like a nice-looking coverage. It mostly affected one's view of the world, by sending false information, unreal ideas and excruciating nightmares. It's also a class that raises one's magic resistance. But he was still weak to magic.

Exhausted due to his hunger, Netere kept walking for an hour or so, until he finally met something. It was… Yes, it was a spider. A fucking big one. Oh dear, is this Australia? Netere stood still, never expecting to run into such troublesome opponent. This spider wasn't bigger than a small dog, but it was still the size of a small dog, which makes it extremely horrible to look at.

Please don't jump. Please don't jump. Please don't jump.

Awkwardly moving back, step by step, Netere put some distance between him and this thing, before finally losing sight of it behind the trees.

"Damn that was scary… Fucking spider…"

You could expect Netere to be some insect-lover for picking a spider-like race. The truth is he's always been afraid of insects. The smaller, the more gruesome. Just imagining them crawling on your legs… Ewh, what horrifying ideas! That's why he chose to play a Spiderling, naively thinking he wasn't the only one with this fear instilled inside his heart. He then learnt that the world was quite big.

But that still didn't solve his hunger problem. The feeling was painful, but not unbearable like yesterday. He's hungry, but not as much as with the desire to eat the equivalent of four pig's legs. So he walked in another direction, hoping to find something… But instead heard the sound of a river. Curious, he went to see the flow of the water.

The bed of the river wasn't deep at all, he could easily see the bottom from here. He thought he could catch some fish, but yeah, fat hope. That's why... Yup, he was left with no other choice. He had to return to the town, and "buy" some food. This time, he'll buy it in all honesty. He'll first try to see the price, and then pay the correct amount. It left him with a strange fear from yesterday. Did he pay the correct amount? Well, when you add in the cost to repair the tavern… Let's just say it was some terrorists. This excuse always worked.

He first needed to check how much gold he has. Last night, he was quite in a hurry, but still noticed that he actually picked a purse out of nowhere. How did he do that again? By holding his hands in the air then... A small blackhole engulfed his hand. It was shocking at first, but that was apparently a wormhole to his inventory. Which was empty, or almost. If you discard the items he couldn't sell, and of course the amount of gold he piled up thanks to the merchant, it was indeed empty.

By the way, that's quite the amount. He doesn't have the patience to count them all, but that'll surely suffice until he finds a more stable method to procure himself some food. Shacking positively his head, he next headed toward the same city he terrorized. Stacking the skills and the invisibility, he passed through the gate without the guards noticing it. Infiltration complete, now, let's go shopping.

The first day went smoothly. He first retorted that his skills were too much convenient, but quickly withdrawn his own words. Those skills were the result of his hardwork. In other words, he earned them. He shouldn't feel guilty at all, because he's not stealing anyone. Well, not after what happened last time. That's how his second day in this world ended peacefully, while a strange rumour about a hungry fairy visited the stores, to take the stocked food and replacing it with a few gold coins.

* * *

 **4th chapter already. I'm happy I'm not running in a wall.**

 **Don't fail me, Inspiration-San.**

 **I just noticed I'm having trouble using a delimiter to separate scenes inside a chapter.**

 **Maybe I should use this big horizontal line...**


	6. Volume 1 - Chapter 5

**Wow. Lot of reviews and followers.**

 **I see some of them has question marks, and I feel bad for not sharing my answer with everyone, so here we go.**

 **\- Very good, you sure you're newbie? well not to me though.**  
 **Actually, I'm already used to write some novels. This is the first time I publish one of my story, which is also my first fanfiction.**

 **-You know, when you talk about spiders and being stealthy, I keep thinking about the Black Spider Ninja Clan from Ninja Gaiden. What's your take on this? I mean, they have human ninjas, but they also have those that transform into monsters and Netere is a heteromorphic creature.**  
 **I've never played this game, but now you give me a reason to check this. By the way, Netere is a magic caster, not a ninja, so I'm not sure how to answer this... But it's still funny to imagine the MC doing ninja stuff. I'll think about it.**

 **-hello i just want to tell you that in the light novel the appearance of adamantite adventurer are vary rare and they are colored in the color of the six grate gods of the Slane Theocracy in human countries at least**  
 **the light novel spoke of six of them including Momen(Ainz)**  
 **Hello. I don't really see the problem about them being rare. I mean, even if they are, that doesn't mean you couldn't meet them once or twice in your lifetime. And about the colours... I did read the light novels, but my terrible memory completely forgot about this part. Oh wait, there is no Slane Theocracy here, so I wonder if it's fine...**

 **Alright, I did it. I wonder if I shouldn't have put them at the end of the chapter...**

* * *

The summit of an adventurer career. Transcending the human limits, they achieved what everyone thought was impossible. Those ones who finally started to set their feet in the realm of the heroes: the adventurers ranked Adamantium.

They were the ones acclaimed by the people, beloved by them and deeply admired by other adventurers. It was, indeed, a living example of what a true hero should be. How could it not be inspiring? They defeated what was believed to be undefeatable. They accomplished the feat everyone gave up on. Their name was well-known across the country, and even the neighbours knew about them.

The only two groups currently vagabonded the Kingdom of Blue, while one of them was being sheltered inside the town of Propose. They recently accepted a highly difficult request, and just returned a week ago. The results are: success, one death, the others injured. It was enough to tell everyone just how hard this quest was, for even an Adamantium adventurer to lose his life.

They are more than experienced, you could say all of their movements are synchronized together. All of them mastered their skills, and acclimated themselves with the skills of their companions to the point where they developed their own combinations of skills. After so many years together, they became a close team, and truly know the value of teamwork. And yet, they lost one companion, one friend.

The quest required the demise of a dangerous creature living deep inside the mountains. They first had to find the spotted area, fight the horde of minions, look for the entrance of the nest, and then kill the boss. Even for heroes like them, this degree of difficulty was just outrageous. But they still accepted, and they still won. However, the price was heavy. They won a large sum of money, but that didn't help them cheer up. After this terrible loss, they didn't have the heart to shout "Job complete!". They were that much depressed.

For one week, the priest of the group was spending his mana into healing the injured warrior. The caster finally recovered from his wounds, but the trauma was still instilled in her mind. Meanwhile, the leader wasn't here. What he lost that day was more than a friend. Its comrades could only guess how much of a pain it meant to him, but they didn't have the courage to go and talk to him. He always was the kind to be happy-go-lucky, smiling for whatever reason. A little simple minded, but his heart was that big. When they know about his personality, it just become much harder to see him in this pitiful state.

Inside the small room, the three remained silent. The only sound that gently cracked the silence was the tranquil whispers of the healing spells casted by the priest. Even after one whole week, nobody dared to talk about what happened. They didn't dare to talk about anything at all. They knew that if they do, it'll just rekindle those frightening memories, and the atrocious screams of their dying companion will echo in their head again and again.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse-me, may I…?"

"Ah yes, I'm coming."

It was the priest, a young man in a long grey robe, that spoke. He was the only one who had the strength to use his voice with strangers. He stood up and went to open the door. On the other side, there was an old woman, carrying a set of dinner for four people.

"Thank you, I don't know what we would do without you…"

"Oh, pay it no mind. It's a pleasure to know that someone loves my cooking."

"Again, thank you for everything…"

They spent the whole week locked inside this same room. Only the leader went outside, but never came back. They don't worry though, they know very well were he's sleeping right now.

"But… I still worry about you all… Maybe you should take a breath outside and-"

"Maybe YOU should go and leave us alone!"

"Mierra, please…"

The sudden violent words spoken by the caster hurt the granny. She felt a bit saddened, but wasn't angry at all. To her, they all looked so gloomy, she couldn't even start to get irritated by such words.

"No, it's my fault, my apologies. Please, do rest well, Pharros and everyone."

She left a bit hastily. Maybe she did was hurt.

"Mierra, please don't be harsh with others."

"I'm not asking you about what I should be doing!"

This kid of fifteen years old was actually the stronger magic caster they knew. She still lacked offensive efficiency, but that only required a few more years. She was a talent holder, people born with a special trait that affected their entire fate. It could be simple talents, like slightly increasing one's strength, or giving someone some special ability. Merria was born with the talent [Magic Heir], which guaranteed her an almost grand success in the path of magic by allowing her to ignore some skills' unlocking requirements.

In few words, she was a brilliant pearl in the world of the adventurers, for her possibility to cast 4th tier spells under certain conditions. However, she was still a child. Arrogant, almost hostile, and very childish.

Pharros was just behind his twenties. A mere priests that have the ability to heal in the middle of a fight, with another set of skills that granted a wide variety of bonuses. Resistances to multiple categories of attacks, including magical and mental ones. That's what makes him irreplaceable, for being so useful in every single fight. He could cast 3rd tier healing magic, which could makes its allies sustain a decent amount of damage.

"Please Mierra, shut up already…"

The last one was a female warrior. Usually clad in a full set of plate armour, she looked like the one who could go on the front line and decimate everyone she meet. But today, she was resting on the bed with her clothes on. Her leg has been bitten by one of the creature, the venom was paralysing her body.

"Mh…"

Looking at the scene, Pharros couldn't help but sigh. Those two just kept repeating those same lines, again and again. Their relation wasn't that good to begin with, but after the loss of their friend, it just became worse. Wane would usually tease Mierra, picking on her youth and disagreeable personality. Maybe she was jealous, or maybe she saw herself in the eyes of this energetic and arrogant girl.

On one side, you had a young lady who's still looking for her place in this vast world. And on the other, you had a proud warrior who kept piling problems one after another. An interesting duo that kept spiting bad words at each other, but was inseparable on the battlefield. You could call those two ladies battlemaniacs, which wasn't very lady-like. An adventurer's life isn't easy for everyone.

"How do you feel, Wane?"

After receiving the question, Wane tried to stand up. She could painstakingly move her fingers, and barely her arms, but anything below the chest was like disconnected from her volition.

"I don't feel the pain anymore… But maybe because I don't feel my body at all."

"I see… Maybe the poison will dissipate in a few weeks. Please rest well."

"Not like I have a choice."

And that's how their daily life repeated themselves. After this quick check from Pharros, he would go fetch the dinner, and serve it to the crippled warrior. She hated it at first, but when she finally realized she couldn't do it by herself, she pleaded Pharros to help her. He merrily accepted, and that's how it is now.

A second knock occurred. This one wasn't expected. Pharros went to check, partially opening the door to not let anyone see inside.

"Excuse-me, are you the Adamantium group The Green Sword?"

That. Wasn't expected at all. After the end of the request, the Green Sword discreetly asked the mayor to shelter them. The mayor accepted, but still couldn't offer them any room. He instead paid them a month's value for a staying at a nearby hostel, in order to rest peacefully without anyone disturbing them.

This has to stay a secret between the mayor and the Adamantium team. Imagine if your favourite hero, the one you always admired, suddenly came back from a mission, with this heavy and gloomy expression on his face. What would you feel? Wouldn't your expectations and your dreams crumble? Wouldn't your ray of hope slightly fade away? They couldn't allow it. Even if they had to wear a mask, they'll show the people around them a bright smile, while bringing a brilliant victory.

One part of this that was the hardest to accept for everyone of the team was the decision about the lost member. They didn't say anything, but everything was already decided.

She decided to retire. This is the truth everybody will know and accept in their mind, even if that put a bit of unease.

"Excuse-me, but who are you?"

"Sorry, the mayor sent me to look after your leader. Can I see him?"

Their leader. How can he tell him about his current doings? He knew where to find him, but he also knew in what kind of state. That's why…

"He's sleeping, sorry. I'll speak in his stead."

Not completely convinced, however he couldn't way any longer.

"That'll do. Please follow me. The mayor has a word for you."

Nodding silently, Pharros told his companion he'll soon be back before leaving for the mayor's place.

At first glance, anyone would think Adamantium adventurers, as heroes of the people, would fight for justice, while slaying evil and spreading good deeds. Fairytales are beautiful, indeed. But reality is darker than the newcomer's expectation. Being extremely known for your strength will of course make people come to buy your services. It was either the usual requests of bodyguard, or, sometimes, something even more outrageous.

"Mayor, I brought Pharros, of the Green Sword."

"Good, good. Come in."

Pharros was introduced to the mayor, then was left behind with this fat man.

"How are you, mayor?"

"I'm fine, if you forget about all those strange events… But I'm more worried about you. How is your team doing?"

"They… Are still resting, Mierra has recovered, but the poison in Wane's body seems to be harder to cure than I thought…"

"Is that so…"

As a priest, Pharros took pride in his healing abilities. When he noticed that he wasn't able to cure Wane, a bad aftertaste was left in his mouth. Sometimes, he either fear for him that he's lost his power, or for Wane's well-being. Just thinking about this brave warrior, finishing her duty in a chair for the rest of her life, gave him a heartache.

"I was thinking about… Talking with your leader. Where is it?"

"He is still… Resting as well. I'm sorry, but I couldn't get him to meet you."

"No, it's fine. I only need to talk to one of you. Actually, you see…"

Rmuderre told the recent events that unfolded inside Propose the previous night. The intrusion of a strange monster, the collapse of a tavern, the plunder of the stocked preserved food by this same monster. And, lastly, he added about a new rumours that circulated through the town.

"A fairy?"

"That's right. People began to talk about the existence of some fairy that buy their food without them noticing."

Pharros was at a loss of word. He fought hundreds of monsters, and even demi-humans, but never in his life did he heard about a fairy that diligently buy food.

"And so… What is the problem? Isn't it fine?"

"Yes. No, that's not fine at all. Well it's not a big issue, but it still makes me anxious, hearing about a strange creature that buy things inside the city. What if this was a stratagem to lure people and hurt them?"

"Fine, I understand… I'll talk about this with my friends."

He couldn't refuse here. The mayor was kind enough to shelter them, and even hide them from the public eyes. If he didn't followed his personal requests, he was afraid of being kicked out of the town, which would be disastrous for his companions.

"Thank you very much, Pharros. But try not to kill this fairy. I'm a bit curious about its story…"

"I understand. Leave it to us."

The moment Pharros left the room, Rmuderre sat back on his desk. A fairy buying food. You can't even call this an issue, when he's confronting the Dark Guild, and when a monster can rampage at anytime in his town. However, he had a very good reason to take care of this matter, the sooner the better. Inside a drawer, laid a small locked box. Inserting the key inside the hole, he opened it, and picked one of the gold coins that was contained inside.

"Marvellous…"

This sole piece was largely enough to buy a tenth of every product that was sold at the market. A tenth of the whole market. He checked, double checked it, and confirmed that they purely were made of gold. Two times bigger than the average gold coin, and not simply covered in gold plate. If you add the detailed inscriptions and the portrayal of the woman profile sculpted on the coin, you could say it could be worth even more. And a certain fairy was handing them like free candies.

"What is this…? Bah I don't care. I need this fairy and its gold. I wonder how much a fairy is worth on the market…"

* * *

"I have this strange feeling again… And yet I don't have a nose anymore…"

Feeling a little ticklish, Netere was already leaving the town. With no idea of how much worth the food he's buying is, he decided to drop three gold coins at each store. That was enough to buy one dinner back in Yggdrasil, so a tenth of what he requires to feel sated. Putting the food inside his inventory, he checked this side of the town, then the other, and finally left with a decent amount of food. With everything he just bought, he should be fine for… Less than a week. More than enough to build his own little shelter.

Used to the trip, he now know which way is the cave he decided to live in. And now, he was thinking about how to do this. Should he prepares a campfire? He doesn't have high cold resistance with his stats, but that was still plenty enough to not suffer from the fresh breeze of the night. What he needs the most is a suitable bed. The current one was a mere rock, which wasn't good for his back. Arrived at his destination, the first thing he did was unpacking a ration for his dinner. The clock at his wrist indicated the current time. He always was afraid that a day here wouldn't last twenty four hours, but apparently his fear was undue.

"Twelve o'clock… Well, have a nice meal."

He started to gentlemanly engulf the large portion of food that was laying in front of him. This constant feeling of hunger was tiring, but at least he's now aware that he must pay attention to his negative passives. He'll be prepared for the next ones. He's hoping he'll be. He was eating alone, but he wasn't feeling lonely. Used to this kind of seclusion, he even started to prefer this than being surrounded by strangers that kept talking. And sharing a meal with a friend… Yeah, loneliness can sometimes sucks.

The bush moved on his left. Did someone manage to come this far? It's not like he planted a barrage of explosives landmines. By the way, he didn't even camouflage his secret cave. And that's because there is still something he needs to confirm. When he first met those guards and those two adventurers, he forgot to turn off his [Natural Predator], which has the effect of filling everyone's heart with a deep fear. That's why, he now wants to confirm about his appearance, and exactly what people thinks about him.

He couldn't leisurely walk inside the town. They're certainly on full alert now, knowing that a big Spiderling was roaming around. He wondered if he shouldn't start listening to the guards' short story, maybe he could hear something interesting. The bush moved once more, and its inhabitant finally showed himself.

"Uugh…"

A spider, approximately the same size than the one he encountered previously. But this one was a bit different. A bigger abdomen, and a blackish-coloured body. The little thing was raising his two front leg. The sight could have been cute, if the spider wasn't so big. The newcomer wasn't coming, neither was Netere who was panicking inside.

Oh dear, what do I do? What do I do?

The spider approached him step by step…

"I swear to god if you come any closer, I'll… I'll… I'll crush you! Okay?"

The spider stopped moving. It even did some steps back. It has a brain! However, Netere was too much preoccupied to worry about all of this. Both of them stood still, until… Until Netere had some random idea. He picked a small piece of meat, and threw it away.

"Go! Go catch it!"

Immediately, the spider ran away, in the direction of the thrown meat. Wait, it worked? Well, whatever, as long as this thing doesn't come back. He started eating again, then brought himself to a halt.

"Did I just fed a spider?"

* * *

"I'm back."

Pharros opened the door of the room. Wane was still lying on the bed, and Mierra started looking at the window. That was a new sight to him.

"Mierra? Is something wrong?"

"No… It's just… Nothing."

Ohhh, she's finally bored! After a long week of doing nothing at all but mourning, she finally managed to take a step forward. What a brave girl. Or maybe it's just that, she really just is bored. No, Pharros knew how much she likes her comrades. The wound was mostly mental. She first had lost all appetite. She even tried to put an end to her life. Without Pharros's help, maybe she would have succeeded. But now, he was smiling, because this proves she recovered. There may still be some scars in her mind, but now everything was healed.

Pharros was only thinking about repaying this debt to the mayor, judging this fat man still has a kind heart to let them rest, while giving them some easy requests which can absolutely not turn wrong at any moment. What a considerate man, to think that far ahead for the good of the others.

"Is that so… I had a word with the mayor. He asked us to catch a fairy. Wanna come?"

Mierra's eyes instantly sparkled. She's definitely still a child that needs to grow.

"A fairy?! True?! True?! Ow man I'm coming! Let me join you! Please please!"

"Shut pu Mierra, I'm trying to sleep…"

* * *

 **Yay, a new chapter.**

 **First Adamantium team. Introduced.**

 **Yes Mierra, go catch this fairy before it disappears into the wild!**

 **I feel like I changed my way of writing this fanfiction... Or maybe this if the feeling of having wrote a couple of chapters...**


	7. Volume 1 - Chapter 6

**I like reading reviews. They're made by readers. I like readers.**

 **Someone asked me about the name of the Kingdom.**

 **I'm bad at naming things... Sorry.**

* * *

"So Mierra, where are we going?"

"We should go… This way!"

Pharros was happily smiling when confronted with Mierra's childish behaviour. It's good to see she stopped crying and mourning, and now she wore the face of a professional detective, on the case to chase after the Hungry Fairy.

"You really think we'll catch her?"

"Of course! Don't worry about it, Mierra's instincts were never wrong!"

"Well, that is…"

Awkwardly smiling, Pharros was accompanying Mierra on a small trip through the town. After one whole week, his friends finally decided to move forward. Wane was sleeping, so he's still not sure what she's thinking about all this, but when we talk about Mierra…

"Pharros, look! There are soooo muuuuuch thiiiiiings!"

With sparkling eyes, the young magic caster ran around the street like a child who's been told they'll go walk in a forest, and they already start imagining themselves as knights when they'll pick the wooden sticks and start hitting each other. Are you really fifteen? Well, as long as she's happy with it, Pharros wouldn't disturb her little peace of mind.

They were requested by the mayor to look after a certain fairy. According to the rumours, it was called the Hungry Fairy, an invisible creature that randomly visits your stores, and start purchasing your food without you noticing anything. A strange tale, but still better than their previous one. Maybe Mierra was hiding it deep inside, or maybe even decided to deny it, but Pharros was still touched by this tragedy.

He was… Oh wait, he lost sight of Mierra.

"Mierra, wait for me!"

He ran after her. Apparently, she was absorbed by the view of beautiful jewels. The vendor didn't ignore this little one, and came to offer some curious deals.

"Look at this, young lady! This pearl-less collar was once worn by a high noble of the court. She decided to discard it because of some minor scratches, but it is not beyond my abilities to repair it. What do you think, young lady?"

"Whoooo!"

Fascinated by the description of the article, Mierra was letting out an admired sigh, while Pharros was discreetly laughing behind. That act was misinterpreted by the young lady.

"What? I can't even look at some sparkies…?"

"Well, Mierra… We still have to catch that fairy…"

She looked a little upset. Maybe he shouldn't have come and ruin her day?

"Mh! Fine! I'll catch this fairy. Just you see!"

She angrily ran outside, but quickly came back to point her finger at the merchant.

"You! Don't move! I'll be back!"

And then she disappeared.

"Hey… Hey! Wait!"

Pharros wanted to run after her, but the words of the merchant stopped him.

"Are you perhaps chasing after the Hungry Fairy?"

"Mmh? Oh, yes. It's sort of a… Play, you see? This kid can't stay at home all day, ah ah…"

"Ah ah! I know how you feel! Well, you're not the only one chasing after it, so you better hurry."

"We'll do. Thank you for your advice."

Pharros finally exited the store, and found Mierra waiting for him at the entrance.

"Oh? You were waiting for me?"

Her chest full of some sort of pride, she took a victory pose before shouting at Pharros.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?"

A kid, that is taking this game a little too far. But Pharros couldn't say those words. He smiled, pretending to be at a loss of word.

"Alright, my assistant! Let's go fairy hunting!"

While Mierra was looking everywhere, Pharros did some investigation by asking the merchants whose food was stealthily bought. Without even knowing its name or its face, everyone was actually enjoying this urban legend. There already are different versions, like it's actually a goblin who feel guilty for stealing food, so he was buying it. Others saw in it a more divine intervention, where god itself thanks his believer for this offering. Someone even said it's the work of a chivalrous thief, who stole from the rich and shared the loot with the poor, in exchange of a basket of food.

Now, Pharros really don't know what to think about this. All he knew is that someone was buying the food, and it made people happy. Should he really capture such a person? How could you even arrest someone for buying food? Maybe it's just a fictional rumour to increase the market's price? Merchants can sometimes distort the truth to an extent where you start to ask yourself if they're even thinking about their ideas. While Pharros was pondering on such thoughts, he suddenly heard the loud voice of Mierra.

"Whaaaa! Why aren't you selling me apples?!"

"Y… Young miss, I already said those apples aren't for sale!"

"And what do you mean by that?!"

Oh oh, the little devil was starting a commotion. Pharros hurried himself, and found Mierra angrily shouting at a food merchant. She's not idiot to the point of casting her spells at someone who was disagreeing with her, but her little punch were still always ready to find a spot.

"Woaa! Mierra, what's happening?"

"Assistant! He refuses to sell me an apple! Kick his ass!"

"Excuse-me?!"

"Now now, Mierra. We don't attack merchants just because they don't sell apple…"

"But they're clearly exposed to the sun with the obvious reason of being sold!"

"Now that you say it… Why aren't you selling your apple?"

The vendor was literally furious for being picked by this young girl, but managed to calm down when he found someone who seems more reasonable than a small brat.

"You've never heard of the Hungry Fairy? The rumours says it'll come buy your food if they are delicious enough."

That's why he exposed his brilliant apples under the sun. Did he planned to catch a sight of the fairy, or didn't he even think that this looked like an obvious trap? Only an idiot would fall for this.

"I see! A trap to catch the fairy while it's buying your product! A clever move!"

Why are you so delighted by such a simple move? You can't even call that a move, I'm certain the merchant didn't even thought this looked like a trap. This honest transaction was just too much evident, the fairy would never fall for…

"What are you doing, Mierra?"

"I'm waiting for the fairy."

"She'll never come if you wait in front of the apples."

"When did you decide it was a female?"

"Aren't all fairies females?"

And so, the next hours were spent with Mierra patiently waiting in the shadows, while Pharros really tried to convince her that it was useless if she wasn't even hidden. To this statement, Mierra casted [Invisibility].

* * *

"I'm hungry…"

The sun was bright, and the inhabitants of Propose were energetically roaming around the town. They carried wooden crates full of whatever was inside, but the smell didn't left Netere untouched. Some of them curiously held no smell, but he just assumed they were filled with other stuff. Vegetables here, meats over there. But it was too soon to buy it. He first needed to check the price and… Oh right, he couldn't read any words written in this town. He already tried multiple times, but was never able to decipher the symbols.

He first tried to read the prices, but found out that most of the merchants don't display the price of their product. Strange business strategy. After his shopping, he then visited a building which looked somewhat administrative. There are always letters and important information inside those buildings. He first met what should have been a sort of tavern. It was hard to tell at first glance, but he soon realised that it was the adventurers' guild.

Curious, he went to check the quests, but found out the cruel reality. He can't read the language of this world. At least he can understand it by hearing from the mouth of others, so it's still somewhat fine. With all those skills that made everyone unable to perceive him, he leisurely spent his time around the place, listening to the stories of the groups standing there. Thanks to them, he learnt that most of the local monsters are mostly the man-eating type. Those spiders he kept meeting, apparently slimes, and also some carnivorous demi-humans like ogres. Those news made Netere uneasy.

He did encounter the spiders, but never ran into a slime or an ogre. Maybe they're living in the other side of the forest. He never took the time to visit his new habitat. Maybe he should give it a try and see what he can find. Procrastinating this task, he continued his happy journey through the town, once more looking for food, but also another product that have caught his attention.

"Those two adventures talked about a bug repellent… I'll need some to get rid of those spiders…"

Since when he fed a spider, it's like the news of a philanthropist giving away supply has spread in the spider community. It's not good for his mental health, but he was frequently visited by those same spiders. The more he thought about it, the more those insects sounded more like lost and hungry dogs. It was kind of cute to see them raising their front legs, and then run at full speed to go catch the thrown piece of meat. No, seriously, it was hilarious when he encompassed this fact.

But it's still about spiders. He's now living with the permanent fear of being covered by spiders. What a frightful dream that was.

"But they're clearly exposed to the sun with the obvious reason of being sold!"

What was all this babble about? Another customer not satisfied? They just keep coming one after another.

"Now that you say it… Why aren't you selling your apple?"

They're selling apple? Netere needed no more words. He actually started to appreciate the sugar-like taste of those fruits. Preparing his gold coins, he went to check the waiting products.

"You've never heard of the Hungry Fairy? The rumours says it'll come buy your food if they are delicious enough."

A Hungry Fairy? This was a name Netere never heard of inside Yggdrasil. Is it a new monster? Why does the description reminds him of what he's currently doing?

"I see! A trap to catch the fairy while it's buying your product! A clever move!"

Are they… Are they really trying to catch him? With a so simple plan? There must be a limit to human stupidity. Whatever, Netere just needed to wait until they leave, so he'll be able to peacefully buy those apples and… What is she doing? Why is she hiding behind a desk? Don't tell me…

"What are you doing, Mierra?"

Please…

"I'm waiting for the fairy."

Please don't…

"She'll never come if you wait in front of the apples."

Of course I won't. Stop being stupid, and go play with your friends at Who Will Fall Faster From The Cliff.

"When did you decide it was a female?"

Why are you even asking? I'm the one who should ask when I became a fairy.

"Aren't all fairies females?"

Netere facepalmed. Those guys… Are they real? He wanted to slap the stupidity out of them, but couldn't be negligent with his invisibility. Because he had to pick up the purchased food with his hands, he had to not cast [Fog of the Revenant]. The move wasn't risky at all, until a little girl decided to ruin his day. That's why kids are… Whatever. Just as he said, she's only a child. In a couple of minutes, she'll be bored of waiting, and she'll quickly leave and play with her dolls.

The next hours passed by, and she was still here. How can she be so focused in this idiotic play? It's like she was staring at the apples without blinking once. The guy couldn't stand it any longer, sprawling on the nearby desk like if he was sleeping. He is indeed way more bored than Netere, who was standing still next to the fruits. No, seriously, go away, I want to buy my apples.

"Mierra, can we go? The fairy isn't coming…"

"Stop making noise! The fairy is watching."

Yup. I am. That's why I'm not doing anything until you leave. Netere underestimated this child. He first thought it was a mere brat, but now she's really the most annoying one you could meet in your life.

"Are you sure it's fine to talk with your invisibility on?"

"…"

Wait. Invisibility? This time, Netere was interested in the child. Someone who can casts magic spells. How interesting. He always wanted to see one of them, since he's been utterly disappointed from his first escape. However, it had to be this little brat. At first, he thought it was strange that she was just standing in a so obvious spot. But if she was affected by invisibility, then that makes sense. Possessing the highest level of illusions in his repertoire, Netere was close to immune to them. Only another illusionist of his level could deceive his six senses.

"Come on Mierra, it's late, and I have to attend to Wane, or she'll start asking me why was I born."

"Then go heal her. I'm fine here."

And this one was a healer. What was the name of the job again? I keep cofounding priests and clerics. Weren't there a story about holding a mace or something? Whatever. Netere stared at him for a couple of minutes. They were sharing the same age. This fact made Netere nostalgic about his previous appearance. He was human, a young and promising one, and yet, now, he's stuck in an alien world, in a body that wasn't his. He did create it, but that should have been a character forever, a pile of data and pixels. Not some body made of shell and blood.

"Mierra, please let's go home…"

"Stop distracting me!"

"AN OPENING!"

Taking advantage of their little hassle, Netere grabbed the apples, threw them inside his inventory, and replaced them with three gold coins before running away as fast as he could.

"Ah…"x2

Left behind, Pharros and Mierra looked dumbfounded at what previously was a basket of fruits. And now, three round and golden coins stood there, shining under the sunset.

"… It was a male voice."

"… And you were saying all fairies were females. You disappoint me, assistant. I dismiss you."

"What?"

* * *

Because the days grew colder and colder, people were partially grateful to wear clothes. Especially the guards, who wore day and night their heavy armour. They weren't purely made of metal, but it was still a weigh that could made the newbies sweat. Filippe was a veteran. It's been more than five years that he's been awarded the title of captain. However, he still feel hot under those layers of protection. Grabbing his water, he gulped multiple times, before sighing out of satisfaction.

Recently, he has been invited by the mayor to report about the incident. He told exactly what he saw, interpreted the evidences he found, and added some extras to prettify the everything. Now, it's up to his superiors to take care of this. That doesn't mean he now was out of the issue. The gate he was ordered to defend has been breached by this creature. Never in his life did he felt that much shame.

Doubling the patrols, the amount of guards at the gate, on the walls. The alarm was still ringing in his head, and until he slain this creature and bring his head as a souvenir, he won't feel at ease at night. Devoted to the cause of protecting the people, the captain was checking with a ferocious gaze the people who kept coming in and out. There were merchants, villagers, adventurers. You need either a special passport to enter the town, or to pay the toll, which wasn't that high. It's a tax to prevent unwanted people. Adventurers were given a free passport the moment they reach Platinum rank, but they weren't that many living in Propose.

Under the deadly watch of their captain, the guards worked harder than usual. Some were stiff inside their armour, they didn't dare to move when they saw their captain was in such a bad mood. The day went by, and no serious problem has risen. It was peaceful. Way too peaceful, when you know that a creature can come in and out at his leisure. This only enraged Filippe more and more. He hurriedly went inside the barracks, before stopping himself in front of a curious item at the entrance.

"Why is there a basket of food in front of the barracks?"

Was that an offering? This is not a temple, but a military industry. And people weren't kind enough to come and anonymously deposit food for others to eat, or is it going to rain spears tomorrow?

"Man, what is this? You eat when it's time to eat."

"Sorry sir, but its' not our lunch."

"Sir, it's our sellings for the Hungry Fairy!"

The Hungry Fairy? The fuck is that? Some tale for children that he never had heard of? It wasn't his job to crumble his men dreams, but he couldn't allow such show.

"Take it away, you think it's the market or something?"

"Apologize sir, but it is said the fairy only come when you display your food!"

"I don't care about your stupid fairy, not throw this shit away!"

Obeying their captain, the guards took the basket and departed from the place. A Hungry Fairy that comes buy food. What a farce. Wait… Food. Food? Food!

"YOU BASTARDS! IT'S THE GHOST! IT'S THE FUCKING GHOST!"

* * *

 **I had a hard time writing "week" in the previous chapter.**

 **I kept misspelling it "weak".**

 **I hope this is just a slip of the pen...**


	8. Volume 1 - Chapter 7

**Oh crap... Readers demand MC's stats...**

 **What do I do... What do I do...**

 **Oh right. Should start writing his stats then.**

* * *

"Commander, this crisis cannot last any longer!"

Inside one of the room in the militia departments, the commander Jerrote was sitting at his desk, holding his head between his hands. Since his captain Filippe came and requested to discuss about the monster of Propose, he had no choice but to listen. At first, he expected some kind of results. A proof, a witness, anything that can identify this prowling creature. Regrettably, all he heard was a strange conjuncture between the famous monster, and the famous Hungry Fairy. That's why he let out a deep sigh, feeling exhausted just listening to his subordinate.

"That's why we requires the support of the Mages' Guild!"

Just like the Adventurers' guild was the official association rallying all adventurers, the Mages' guild was an assembly for every magic caster that wished to experiment further in the abyss of magic. In theory, it should be a great congregation, full of potent sorcerers and knowledgeable sages. But reality was slightly different. Madmen. Every outsiders would without any hesitation call them with such a name.

Actually, they aren't that insane. People usually are afraid of what they don't understand, and magic perfectly fulfilled this role of feared mysteries. Those mages of the guild kept trying to discover new arcane. And they did. They currently released more than a thousand of new spells, entirely available to the people who are rich enough to buy their scrolls. However, from these thousand spells, the majority was meant to kill. It just helped to lower the popularity of the guild amongst the populace.

But even with a low credibility, they were still powerful magic casters. If anyone can take a magical creature, it's without a doubt a magic caster. Filippe then went to ask his commander about the recruitment of a magic caster specialized in stealth-detection magic. The request was awful, undoubtedly, but that wasn't what made Jerrote worry the most. His captain did theorize about the origin of the Hungry Fairy, affirming it was the same monster that destroyed the tavern since the beginning. Where did such thoughts come from?

"Commander, we need to-"

"I know, Captain. I know. But finding a magic caster with such criterion is a bit…"

There must be some from the Mages' guild that has some knowledge about stealth-detection magic. What he was afraid was to find the wrong guy. Jerrote never had a problem with a magic caster until now, and he'll do whatever he can to avoid changing that fact.

"Commander-"

"Captain."

His sudden change of tone shut Filippe's mouth. He knew he was being a bit too much demanding, however he had to, for the good of everyone's safety.

"I will think about it. Go back to your duty for now."

"Yes sir!"

Leaving the room with another of his discreet and satisfied smile, Filippe closed the door before heading to his quarters.

"What a pain…"

He had a little hinch about what was going on with the collapse of the tavern, and the arrival of the Hungry Fairy. Coincidences doesn't exist in war. To his eyes, all of this looked like a camouflaged stratagem. Now, he needed to know who, or what was scheming the fall of Propose. No, he already know who was pulling the strings behind the curtains.

"The Dark Guild… They finally started to move…"

Two month ago, the first sign of their arrival appeared in the central district of the town. A huge black mark, painted on the walls of the buildings, to symbolise the descent of the acolytes of the God of Shadows. They are despicable assassins, murderers, and outlaws of all sort of origins. They didn't pay any mind if you weren't human, all you need is a confirmed profile and you're in. Of course, it was easier if you were a human, otherwise you'd risk yourself at being sold at the underground market.

A hidden troop, thirsty for blood that acts undercover until you can't put anymore effort at struggling for survival. They are good at appearing out of nowhere and disappearing when you finally catch them. Truly a troublesome threat. But since the advent of the black mark, nothing happened. Still no mass murders. Still no troublesome robbery. It was like they were waiting for a bigger opportunity to show itself. Jerrote thought they were waiting for the Green Sword, and catch them when they're at their weakest stance. But they did nothing. They either don't know they're here or… No, they definitely know, but something is still holding them in wait.

That means, the day before and the day after the appearance of the so-called monster, something has changed. Is there a new celebrity, someone more important than the Adamantium team that furtively entered the town? Or maybe an item hidden in the crates made its entrance. This is giving him a headache. He knows nothing, and has no means to collect more information. If he sends spies looking for the Dark Guild, they'll be killed, and can possibly wake them up as well. He had to avoid that at all cost. He doesn't even know where to start searching, without bringing an uproar and, again, possibly waking them up.

Blocked between two walls, the commander of Propose hold is head in his hands, not knowing what he can do to stop this madness from spreading out of its hideout.

* * *

"Okay… This isn't good…"

After spending the day shopping inside the town, Netere came back pretty late at his shelter. He could create webs or even illusions, but he knew that the former wasn't permanent, while the latter needed his presence to work correctly. However, during his absence, a horrible change has occurred. He took the correct path, so he should have arrived at the correct destination. That's why he didn't understand why there were so many webs covering the area now. No, actually, he kind of know who was the culprit here.

And just when he thought about it, they came. First a dozen, then fifty, and more and more. They all came and saluted Netere in the same way as usual, by raising their front legs. What adorable creatures. Too bad it has to die by the newspaper. Oh wait, its inventory doesn't have any newspaper. But now, he has this! He previously managed to find a bug repellent, and bought it at a slightly higher price. Five gold coins. Should be enough, he said at that time.

"Back! Creatures from the hellfire! Behold my mighty bug repellent and-oh fuck it, just go away."

The bug repellent was a small pouch, contained inside an isolated bottle. Once opened, the smell scattered all bugs in the surroundings. Netere did expect to be affected as well, but he truly has the feeling of currently holding a mortal fragrance in his hand. With this smell, not only the bugs, but even the birds and the bears will run away. What does they put in their bug repellent to make it this effective? The spiders who were saluting rapidly dispersed into the wild, crying out loud from this painful stench.

"Ah! Take this! And oh dear I need a bath now…"

He didn't washed himself since he arrived in this world. He thought that was pretty useless, since he was a Spiderling, and also… He had more urgent matters to attend. But now, with this perfume stick to his robe, he will have to wash it in the nearby river. Will the stench even go away, just by putting some water on? He doubt that'll work, but had no other choice but to try.

"Who dares attack my sisters?!"

What was that?

In Yggdrasil, there were multiple kind of big monster, usually called boss by the players. The biggest needed more than forty players to slay them, and were called raid boss. Second in rank came the hidden bosses, or others common bosses you could find in dungeons. And finally, the worst of all, the world bosses. In common RPGs, they freely roam around the world, and requires a titanic damage output to be put down. But in Yggrasil, they were even more dangerous. You needed the presence of multiple guilds, the coordination of tanks and healers, the management of the threat bar, and a solid determination to succeed. And even with all of them, you never where sure you would win.

They drop extravagant items, but were extremely hard to handle. However, all bosses shared the same mechanic inside the game. A trigger activates their speech, signalling the beginning of an intense fight.

Right now, Netere was in big trouble. He's alone, hadn't the time to max again his level, and doesn't have the suited job to even deal damage. However, that's what makes him strong in his own domain. Illusions work on anyone, even bosses. You need 10th tier skills for it to affect a boss, but sometimes, that was still not enough. This is where a rank above the 10th tier becomes greatly effective. The cooldown was immense, and the time required to cast it was too long to be of use in the middle of a fight, but it still has uses before the beginning of a boss fight.

Super-Tier skills. They need no mana to be chanted, and their power is a league above the 10th tier. You could buy cash items from the developers' store to lower the casting time, but that was too late to regret it now. Netere started the chant, enveloping himself in an infinite amount of bluish circles and runes that illuminated the trees. He was about to invoke his strongest illusion, one even a world boss couldn't detect. This Super-Tier skill saved him countless times, against NPCs and hostile players. Now, he just has to hope that the boss's speech is long enough to let him finish.

Finally, behind the trees, it came. Netere was confused, because what he first saw was the topless form of a woman. No, that's what he wanted to think. There is no way to call this a human, even partially. The chest was indeed that of a girl, well developed and pretty to watch. But that was all. The hands were made of sharp claws, strong-looking enough to pierce the sturdiest armour you could wear. The head was just monstrous enough to send a chill in your spine. Eight eyes shined under the cover of her orange-coloured hair, and the jaws were vertically separated in two mandibles. Next to her, a huge spider followed. That was the lower-part of her body.

"Wait, this is…"

Netere hesitated about using his skill. He could cancel it now, and don't lose the daily limited uses of this list of tiered skills. Or launch it, and be certain he'll live another day. The reason he hesitated was because this monster was not on the list of the known bosses of Yggdrasil. Netere isn't sure about the name of all of them, but still memorized their appearance, while reading their lore. And this one was only a small mob that automatically spawns in arachnid-type dungeons.

A webweaver, possessing strong binding abilities and a paralysing venom. But if that was all, then there was nothing to fear. A feeble lvl 50 couldn't withstand an attack from a former lvl 100.

"Who… Wha…?"

Then, immediately, she fell on her eight legs. She didn't fall unconscious like the guards, or didn't even suffer the effects of [Natural Predator] as it was deactivated. She fell on the ground, her arms dangling down while her eyes were fixed on Netere.

"… You're not going to attack me?"

Netere was suspicious for many reasons. Mostly because webweavers were classified as hostile monsters, and attacked whoever was in their sight. And now, one of those girl was... How to describe it more accurately? She wasn't bowing, she just, like, was immensely shocked. Is that really fine? Should he still sticks to his plan and escape?

"Why... Who..."

"..."

Harassed by the smell, he quickly put the bug repellent away. In his inventory, that is. Wait, is that fine? Won't the smell spread inside of it? Well, he doesn't have any fire to do the business. But it's okay, he still has his skill soon ready for the grand spectacle. It would be a waste to use it on a lvl 50 stranger, but precautions need precautions.

"Is this... Who... Are you?"

"... No, wait, I should be the one asking you what are you doing around my cave…"

That's not fair. He was away for only one day, and someone come and snatch away his only cover. And it has to be spiders.

"Your… Cave…?"

"Yeah. Right. My cave. Like, I came here first, and then one spider came, so I gave him a piece of meat. And then, other came, so I keep giving them a piece of meat. I repeated this stupid process until I had no more meat to share. So I had to go back to the town to buy some food, and a bug repellent to scare those same spiders. And now that I'm back, I noticed they took my place. Honestly, I'm angry. Give me a reason to not punch you in the face."

Like a slow computer, the webweaver was slowly digesting this sudden pack of information. And after some time, you could see on her face the expression of unease, of surprise, and of fear.

"Who… Are you…?"

"…"

Channeling the Super-tier skill held no more meaning here. This was just a chit-chat between him and a hostile monster. There is no meaning in slaughtering this poor thing here and now. Cancelling the skill, the multiple circles disappeared in a faint light, sending back the forest in its natural state.

"I am Netere. And who might you be?"

"… I... S'stri… Mother... Gave me this name…"

"… Good for you… Now leave me alone."

If she was at first alerted by the presence of Netere, now she seemed somewhat depressed.

"We… Can't…"

"… And why? I hope it's a good and acceptable reason, or I'll use my bug repellent again."

"… Mother is dead."

"… Oh."

Feeling utterly bad for saying those mischievous words, Netere tried to apologize. But then remember he was talking with a webweaver. Remember, a previously hostile NPC in Yggdrasil. Who knows what kind of changes occurred between the two worlds? Spidery-type monsters were based on a matriarchic hierarchy, were the majority of the community were females, while the males were hold captive to secure the next production of eggs. It could change between the different variants, but most of all followed the same rules.

You first had the workers that spend their time expanding the webs, and catching new preys everyday before sending them back to the depth of the nest. Next, the soldiers that was guarding the entrance and the insides from intruders. Only then, the family members starts to appear. You had the Daughters who played the role of a bridge between the workers and the family, and then, finally, the one you would call a Mother.

She holds the highest title in the community. And also was a hard boss to handle. Netere had to join a random party in order to slay one once. It was a hell of a dungeon, with all those tunnels and spiders that came from everywhere. The Mother is so big you would ask how she even managed to enter the cave first, however she was a very agile combatant. You needed lots of binding skills to slow her down. And while she is extremely weak to fire, a simple sparkle could ignite the whole web, causing the death of the group. Numerous reports were send to the developers about this stupid issue, but they never fixed it, considering it wasn't a bug.

And now, he just learnt that a group managed to kill a Mother? They must be really strong to achieve this feat. It also gave him an answer he's been looking for a moment now. The presence of players is now confirmed. He can now go and ask them about the circumstances of Yggdrasil, and if they know a way back. That would be too easy, of course they wouldn't, otherwise you wouldn't find them fighting a Mother. But still, now Netere is certain that he's not alone anymore. Let's ask the webweaver about their doings.

"Do you know where I can find them?"

"Will you… Avenge Mother?"

"Avenge? No no, I just want to ask them some questions."

He wasn't sure if she was convinced. Her face was pretty hard to read. But she still answered with a few words.

"They rest... The nearby town… The Adamantium team… The Green Sword…"

* * *

"So… What the hell happened again?"

"I don't know. It went boom and then nothing."

"Right. Nobody saw it coming. It's like the building collapsed by itself."

Under the foundations of Propose, three shadows were discussing about the famous incident about the tavern. Assassins, murderers, outlaws, the very proof that humanity has the darkest sides in his kingdoms' heart. They kill and plunder and ravage and they need no reason to act like this, except because they can. Loot and steal what you don't have. Slaughter and butcher whoever is blocking your path. A hymn sung over the blood of their victims.

Their next target is Propose. They already marked it two month ago. The leader decides, the subordinates follow. And if you're not happy, you can go embrace the worms for the next eternity.

"That's a shame. I liked his beer."

"Who cares? They all'll be dead by tomorrow."

"Really? It's tomorrow?"

"Weren't you there when the chief said it?"

"'Was busy, you know?"

"Yeah, we know. And you really should stop trying to spread every girls' legs before the signal. The boss'll kill you if they notice you."

"Really think they can? Nobody wins against my illusions."

"Nobody but the girls. You're trying too hard bro."

"Hey. Shut up you asshole. At least I know what I want, me."

"Oh I do, don't worry about that."

With only a candle to light the room, it was hard to tell, but only two of the men were human, while the last was a member of a forgotten people. Its blackish skin was hard to discern in the darkness, but you could clearly see its tongue licking the dagger in his hand.

"Oh man, don't talk about this now."

"Come on. Why nobody calls this an art? It's so beautiful, and exciting, and…"

"Yeah yeah, we know. That's why you too should wait the signal."

"Ahhh… Tomorrow… I can't wait for it to happen…"

* * *

 **Stats will be ready at end of volume 1.**

 **Gimme some time to produce everyone's stats.**

 **Oh wait. I just said that was volume 1...**


	9. Volume 1 - Chapter 8

**I'm still not finished with the stats...**

 **And week-end's over, time to work...**

 **Oh, another review...**

 **... That's what you call a long review. Time to answer readers.**

 **-How did the Adamantium team "The Green Sword" managed to handle those high-leveled monsters and succeed at killing the Mother, while all those monsters must be around level 50 and the Mother is probably lvl 60?**  
 **Well, first I'd like to repeat myself. I'm writing this fanfiction on a whip. Almost the entire story was made up on the spot. I didn't planned the presence of a commander, nor of the guild master. The rumour of the Hungry Fairy was also made up on the spot, because I thought it would be funny if the merchants started to believe in such an urban legend. When I wrote the prologue, I still wasn't sure about what to do about this spider invasion. I didn't even created S'stri before finally needing someone to speak for the spiders. I'll talk more about it when I finish this story, now about the Green Sword... Actually, I wanted to explain this later in the story, so I hope you can wait until then.**

 **-The Orb of Death and Hamsuke immediately recognized Ainz as an overwhelming entity that far surpassed the gods. Why isn't S'stri the same, and joyfully crying for meeting the Great Spider God Of Darkness And Mysteries?**  
 **That's because... I'm only checking misspells and grammatical errors. I'm not giving a second thought when writing this story, mainly because, even if some parts does disturb me, I can't help but think that it'll be fine. I'm certain that the author of the non-canon volume 10 is giving himself a number of headaches to write its story while I'm not for my own story. But it's okay, because I still like writing it, and I still like reading it again sometimes. Even if, sometimes, I'm asking myself "What did I dooooooo?!".**

 **I hope that did answer your questions.**

 **Now time for chapter...**

* * *

A magic caster is someone who materialize its dreams through his spells. This is what they believe in. This is what every newcomer believe in when they enter the Mages' guild. Brilleta is no different from them. At first, she was fascinated by this incomprehensible force that could scatter the world with only a few words spoken. But something even more natural captivated her in the phenomena called magic.

A magic caster uses mana to cast his spells. But what is mana? Where does it come from? Deep within us? But here are no organs that hold this ethereal essence that we can freely manipulate. Then is this where we start believing in the existence of the soul? It's already part of common sense, where religions and sects proclaim that their god will judge you upon the weight of your soul. But that still wasn't enough.

What is mana? This question tormented her night and days, until she couldn't stand it anymore, and decide to retire from the Mages' guild. Her superiors where disappointed in her behaviour, but still offered her a new position in Propose. That's when her career as an adventurers' guild master started. It was something new, so she didn't want to screw up. But months passed, years followed, and now, she feels like she's stuck here, with nothing but a bunch of battlemaniacs who only come either to cause trouble, or to look for another published monster massacre.

"Fools… All of them…"

She wanted to go back, during those good old times when she was experimenting on this so-called mana to discover the truth about it. She even experimented on magical beasts, to check if anything more evident was present. But at that time, she failed. She couldn't find anything. You chant a spell, your mana pool reacts and feed your spell. That's all. She called herself a failure as a magic caster before retiring. Maybe she should have persevered a bit more, maybe she could have… No, there is no use in regretting the past. What's done is done. Right now, she has one bigger problem in her arms.

A monster appeared, and ravaged a tavern before disappearing into the wild without anyone seeing anything. Brilleta already opened an urgent request, but nobody took it yet. Well, she did just open it yesterday, let's let the adventurers notice there is a new paper on the board, with the word "urgent" written on it. But now, she was even more uneasy than before. She first said it was a chameleon, she was certain about it. That was because she knew about the spiders living in the woods. Chameleon's favourite meal.

But her assumption crumbled the next day. Who is this Hungry Fairy? It's simple, it's the same monster that destroyed the tavern. Her instinct screamed that fact. It's close to impossible than a creature come just like that, and then suddenly a second makes its appearance. It's either a fat coincidence, or everything is linked this way. It has to be. Then, should she still worries about it? The answer is yes. Hungry Fairy or not, it is still a monster capable of destroying a whole building in one night, and of disappearing without leaving any trace behind.

And so, the hunt must begin. She currently was reading a letter, and after she finished, she put it in a drawer, and locked it with magic. No thief could open it without saying hello to a dramatic explosion, leaving nothing but ashes of his remains. But now, she was utterly worried. When one problem arise, a million more follow. First this creature, and now… An invasion of spiders.

She was aware of the battle between the two kingdoms that unfolded in the nearby plain. She was also certain than the Kingdom of Blue had no chance of winning. The mayor knew as well, but he already made preparation to surrender to the enemy. He either does that, or die by their blades. And this letter held the details of the results of the war: both side annihilated by a third party. She first remembered the Green Sword's previous quest about slaying a broodmother, but instantly denied it. If she can't believe in the Adamantium's success, then she can just give up on humanity's survival.

"It must be some sort of territorial issue… But this is going to be a problem."

When two broodmothers lived in the same area, it was what you would call a territory war, where two armies of spiderlings fight to the death until one side win over its opponent. Brilleta feared that this was the doing of a second broodmother, who noticed the demise of its enemy, and decided to celebrate by expanding its territory. It's either that or… No, the Green Sword couldn't have made a so simple mistake.

"But I still need to know how much time we have. Assistant!"

Opening the door at her call, a man in the guild's uniform appeared.

"You called?"

"Yes. Call a team specialized in scooting, and send them in the nearby forest to look for any threat. "

"Yes madam."

The guild had a way to investigate the content of the quests. Instead of naively trusting whoever comes and gives a request, a team is sent to report the evidences. A group composed of simple assistants usually do the job, but she needed a team used to a forest environment, and who could come back when they meet a strong enemy.

* * *

"Ok… We're here… Now let's find them..."

Enchanted with various illusions, Netere became indiscernible from the breath of the wind. He wanted to meet those players who were playing the role of adventurers. Even if they don't know anything about a way back, it's still good to know that he can talk with faithful gamers. What will they be talking about? Certainly about their problems since they were stranded in this world. But he also wanted to talk about anything that could cross his mind. Is this how you make new friends? He has no idea, but still wanted to try. It was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, he couldn't let it go or he'll be sure to regret it.

Full of expectations, he escalated the old walls that protected the town form the outside threats, making his way through the crowded streets. He arrived here three days ago, and already felt used to the sight of commoners walking around the place, and guards patrolling the sectors. You could see children playing under the watch of their mother, while the father was away probably working his ass off to gain his pay. Certain guys brought their gear with them, those so called adventurers who went preparing themselves for their future quests.

You could see a large variety of faces, of hair, of garments, but they all shared the same origin. Humans' country weren't open to other demi-humans. The region was under the reign of the two most outstretched kingdoms, governed by a long-lined generation of brilliant sons who maintained why their father left them for them to carry on. Unfortunately, they weren't the only race living on the continent.

Far to the north, another country has been founded with the principle of being a refuge for everyone that needed one. Its history was soon to be lost, as nobody from this epoch was alive to share the tale. Even the ever-living elves couldn't be certain about the details of such origins. It rapidly changed when the neighbours saw their tiredness growing day after day after viewing reports about such naive harmony. Deciding this earth wasn't used properly, they all charged at the same time, and ravaged what was supposed to be hidden and well-defended paradises. But now, those lands were covered by its dead inhabitants' sorrow, and left what was now known as the Great Dead Barrens.

Closer and bordering the east and south borders, lives the Royale Dragon's territory. Those were essentially wild lands, where civilisation could never grow because of its stubborn ruler. As the name implies, this vast land was under the sovereignty of one member of the most majestic and powerful creature. Possessing a strong pair of wings, claws that could reduce to pieces the sturdiest armours, and clad in a natural mantle of scales, a dragon governed this country. Over there, everyone was free of all rules but one: you obey the dragon, or else you'll be reduced to nothingness in a mere blink of your eyes.

Finally, to the west existed nothing, but the never-ending ocean that covered the horizon. However, even if the sea routes where open, sailors had to navigate close to the seashore. Actually, this large ocean was the resident of the people living in the depth of the water. Those charming creature, half-woman, half-fish, had this bad habit to lure away the men by driving crazy their lust. They first thought about waging war against those creatures to reclaim their lost investment, but decided otherwise. It was plain stupid to battle against an enemy that can swims faster than you. Thus they more or less closed the see frontier, letting only fishers go roam close to the port, at the risk of losing their life.

It's incredible what the skills [Clairvoyance] could do in a real world. Inside the game, it was a basic ability which added more stories to the ones the player could find during his trips. The actual value of this skill was null, but for someone enjoying those parts of additional and exclusive lore, this was a must-have for Netere. Unlike what the name could imply, this was an active skill, which required to be cast on a target like a book, a scriptures or even a NPC. For the latter, you first had to listen to most of his dialogue, and only then you can use the skill. The results became truly interesting outside of the game.

He first expected to have the majority of his learnt skills and magic to be useless inside reality, but actually, even the job Storyteller had his uses. The job was hard to level up, as you needed to discover new texts and read them with the hope of not finding an unknown language to gain the specific experience. It demanded more time than effort, but the process was so slow Netere once thought he already maxed the job. And, honestly, even at max level, no grand bonuses came to view. All it did was unlock another special job, and the skill [Ancient Knowledge], which permitted him to break the limit by holding more than five hundreds spells in his list of skills. He first started by learning all skills and spells from his basic jobs, then had to fill the hole with fifty or so other skills.

This is ridiculous, he said when he first tried [Clairvoyance] on a worker who kept complaining about the cold. Along some details about his background, Netere even received his name and age through the skill without even asking the person. That's why he was plenty confident about finding the Adamantium team. He just had to ask the right person and… Jackpot! However, he had to first find the good one. The town of Propose wasn't really huge, but still, there was too much inhabitants to start asking them one by one. That's why he needed to find an important-enough one to know the information he seeks.

The mayor could know about them, however Netere decided to depart for the Adventurers' guild, assuming the players he was looking for certainly went over there to do adventurer's stuff. Without any physical form, he passed through the numerous mages and warriors who were waiting inside the building. It doesn't matter how many time you come here, they'll still make a deafening ruckus from the counter to the indoor bar. Looking around, Netere pondered about trivial matters. Is this what it feel to enter a populated world back in Yggdrasil?

Going back to business, he headed forward. There must be a president somewhere here… Maybe behind those corridors. Going upstairs, he noticed the reasonably calmer atmosphere. But the loud discussions downstairs still echoed here. How could you work with those nerve-wrecking conditions?

"Assistant!"

Suddenly, a voice came from behind one door ahead. Netere had the slight fear of meeting a strict and severe boss. Not long after the call, someone appeared behind another door, then opened this one with diligent manners.

"You called?"

"Yes. Call a team specialized in scooting, and send them in the nearby forest to look for any threat. "

"Yes madam."

Oh? This sounded interesting. According to their words, in a few days, he'll have the visit of scouts. After giving it a second thought, this could be bad. If they do find the spiders' nest, things could escalate quickly in a wrong way. Well, now he's aware of that fact. He'll have to camouflage its hideout with magic now. Netere let the so-called assistant leave this place, before sending his gaze toward this same door. So the boss was standing there? What a fortunate strike of luck.

Thanks to his spells, Netere could pass through the door without even forcing himself to pain himself at touching anything. He found himself in a large room, filled with so many books that must suit the owner's personal taste in literature. He could find a dozen of chairs, surrounding a round table at a corner of the room, while the other was occupied by the working-desk, and a woman sitting behind it. She wore a bizarre uniform, which resembled what the assistant was wearing. Her beauty didn't pale compared to the celebrities Netere remember from his homeworld, and he couldn't help but fix what looked like decorations and jewels, but the ominous aura that radiated from them told about their magical properties.

Yggdrasil offered numerous classes which composed the magic caster's category, and all of them, except special ones, were based on the same energy to cast their skills: mana. It was a common mystical resource found in most RPGs, which the character spent in order to use his abilities. And while it was indeed a valuable essence for magic casters, the developers had to implement means to disable its uses through many ways. And this is how the Mana Digger's job saw the day. The quest to unlock this job was unknown to Netere, however he still was informed about its various and potent capabilities.

The basis of this job is orbiting around the manipulation of mana itself. Its skills were mostly cost-free, while the most important ones required a massive amount to be cast. However, their passive skill [Mana hole] slowly sucked up their reserve, making them unable to save a decent amount before a fight. This is where, actually, they shine. If mana was a lake deep within us, then the high-level Mana Diggers could drain it in an instant if you couldn't stop them in time. They were a true nightmare against magic casters in PVP, but utterly useless in PVE, mainly when the hostile monster didn't held a huge quantity of mana.

Against such an opponent, Netere couldn't help but quietly shiver. This woman only needed to cast a [Silent Magic: Mana Drain], and he could say goodbye to his magic. That's why he had to act so rashly without a bit of hesitation.

Spiders were efficient at binding their opponent in a thick cocoon made of web, giving them all the time in the world to bite its prey, injecting the venom inside their veins to paralyze all their muscles, while slowly dissolving them from the inside.

Being a spiderling, Netere could without an inch imitate this process. But he didn't.

Being an illusionist, he could hugely confuse her mind, making her fuzzy and unable to even think about what happened. But he didn't.

Being a storyteller, he could cast [Clairvoyance], and hope he'll get the right answers at first or maybe second try. But he didn't.

The conditions to use this skill were already confirmed. He needed to listen to her monologue, until he's able to extract the information he wanted.

"[Dispel]"

Saying the keyword, Netere made his enchants disappear. Becoming tangible once more, as well as visible again, he gave her no time to even understand what just appeared in the middle of the room, and instantly started to chant again.

"[Extended Magic: False assumption]"

What he needed was a spell strong enough to incapacitate her, while still making her able to speak.

Because the developers thought skills weren't plenty enough diversified, they added a new sub-routine to cast your favourite spells. [Silent Magic] made the skill indiscernible to hear, [Delay Magic] added a little timer before the spells actually activates, [Maximize Magic] forced the damage output of a lower-tier spells to compete with a 10th tier spell. And specifically for spells that inflicts damage or status effect over time, [Extended Magic] stretched the duration to an even longer period of time. Combined with the skill [False assumption], what should have initially been ten seconds of duration now became more than two minutes of a disarray of pictures that temporarily covered her sight, before afflicting her with a hidden status effect.

Netere expected her to recover from the shock, and start chanting in a hurry whatever spell she wanted to use. However, [False assumption] would have interrupted her, disabling her job related skill list for an extended period of time. This was the best plan he could come with in this short amount of time. Making her unable to struggle with additional paralysing venom if he even needs to, and then talk with her. That was, of course, with the hypothesis that she isn't carrying any status-purging item in her bag. Fortunately, she didn't seemed to possess any. Actually, she wasn't even moving at all, until… Until she fainted.

Shocked as well, Netere didn't expected this development. He was prepared for a short fight against a mana digger. He'd strike first, forbidding her from chanting. He quickly checked his aura [Natural Predator], but did not forget to turn it off before entering the city. He still haven't turned it on since his first night here, fearing this kind of aura could make its infiltration impossible. And now… Well, he went to check her health, but had a hard time checking her heartbeat with its claws. He then looked at her earrings, those magic items that made him panic for a moment.

"[All Appraisal Magic Item]"

Chanting the spells that allowed him to know more about those decorations, the text that sprouted in his mind confirmed his assumption.

"Waah, it's still the same text box from Yggdrasil… So a [Mana Analyser] enchant, eh? That's what I thought…"

With this equipment, she was able to guess the amount of mana someone possessed. This kind of information was pretty valuable in PVP, where you could know how much time a magic caster had before running out of mana. While he pondered about what to do now, a strong string of saliva smeared over his mandibles.

"Shit… Passive kicking in again…"

Still not used to this gigantic hunger of him, and because he wanted to meet those players as soon as possible, he almost forgot to eat enough food before going. This passive really was giving him more trouble than anything. He couldn't continue buying what the market offered everyday. Will come the day where either he has no more money, or there'll be no more food in the stores. But this worry was unnecessary here and now. He still has plenty to offer to the citizens, and plenty of time before going mad. It was still bearable, but he knew he'll soon have to eat something before going crazy of starvation.

* * *

 **When I said that I hadn't planned the guild master... Honestly, even when I created her, I still had no idea about what to do with her.**

 **Should I make her struggle? Should I make her save the day? Should I kill her?**

 **Well, she helped me fill the hole in this chapter, when I needed someone to talk about the Adamantium team to Netere.**

 **At first, I wanted him to be guided by a spider, which knew about the smell of those murderers that killed its Mother.**

 **And then, I asked myself "Who will they meet first?"**

 **I wanted them to meet Mierra, because I wanted to see her happy face when she knew she was talking with the Hungry Fairy (while wearing its invisibility, of course, or she'll just faint just like Brilleta for looking at a big spider).**

 **But I had not idea how to make them meet.**

 **So I thought about Paul.**

 **The leader of the Adamantium team, the one who has slain the Mother.**

 **But then I noticed that it'll be a little hard to make him speak due to a severe depression from losing a friend.**

 **"Why don't make him hallucinate when he'll hear Netere's voice?" Well I first had to make Netere accidentally raise his voice. And seriously, its monsterish voice? That will just make Paul frightened.**

 **So... Yeah, thanks Brilleta.**


	10. Volume 1 - Chapter 9

**What do you call a reader with a hoe and a torch?**

 **A raider.**

 **Got it? Reader... Raider... Eh eh...**

 **I need chocolate...**

* * *

"Here is some water"

Holding the gourd, Pharros slowly poured the fresh liquid inside Wane's mouth. Still paralyzed, she couldn't move an inch, and was nursed by the group's priest even for drinking a small amount of water. Her pride as a powerful warrior was long gone, as she grew accustomed to this daily routine by now.

"Thanks, Pharros… Sorry to trouble you…"

"Don't worry. If you need anything, just ask."

With nothing to do for the rest of the day, Pharros sat next to Wane while examining her current state. He could ask her again how she felt, but she became tired to repeat the same answers. It was instead decided that she'll be the one to tell him if anything had improved. Not knowing what to talk about, Pharros sent his gaze toward the small figure that was sleeping on the other bed. Probably bored, Mierra decided to take a nap. It was good to see this child who overcame this crisis now peacefully sleeping.

"I was afraid about her too… But unlike me, she looks fine."

"Amongst us all, you were the one with the most serious injuries. You were lucky to have escaped this…"

Suddenly minding his words, Pharros was afraid he walked on a landmine. They all felt responsible for the loss of their friend, but while Mierra looked somewhat fine, he still didn't know Wane's point of view about this subject.

"Sorry, I should not have-"

"Why are you apologizing all of a sudden, you dumbass?"

Hearing the insult out of nowhere, Pharros was a little surprised and looked straight at Wane. She hasn't moved for a whole week, the burden could have made her accumulate some stress. However, he dismissed such thoughts. Her eyes were clearly open, and their brightness told just how much stamina she still had to give away before passing out. A mere venom that kept her from moving wasn't enough to bring this woman down.

"You're worrying too much, idiot…"

Letting an embarrassed smile appear on his face, Pharros couldn't help but apologize once more.

"It was a hell of a nightmare… And it was our mistake if she died… But now it's too late to regret, so just carry on…"

"Is that really what you think, Wane?"

"Don't joke around. I too feel bad about what happened… Honestly, I don't even want to talk about this, yet I can't stop myself when you bring it… Damn."

Silence separated them for a moment. It gave enough time to Pharros to ponder about his comrade's words, about the events that led to this horrible conclusion at the spiders' nest, about what exactly happened back there.

"Still… Well, I am glad that Mierra is fine now. We just have to wait for your recovery."

"… And what about Paul?"

Paul was missing since they came at Propose. Pharros knew very well how and where to find him. He frequently asked himself what he could do to help his teammates, so all he did was giving them a bed where they could rest until they settle with their inner turmoil. But now… Mierra was fine, and Wane looked good if you put the poison aside. Then maybe…

"Yes. I think it is time now…"

Maybe it is time to regroup. Pharros feared Paul would disband the Green Sword after what happened, but something even more terrible happened. He knew that if he couldn't save at least this friend, then all of this would have been meaningless.

"I will go and… See what I can do."

"As I said, you're worrying too much."

Smiling at her harsh remark, Pharros could do nothing but hope that Wane wasn't wrong. He wasn't strong, all he did was waving a cane, casting healing spells, removing curses and so on. But that was a priest's job, if he couldn't do that, he would feel ashamed. However, even when possessing such power, all he felt now was powerlessness, for being unable to remove the venom in his friend's vein, and the sorrow from his leader's mind.

Further away, Pharros prepared himself mentally. As a priest, you couldn't find better than him in the adventurer's world. But as a friend, he considered himself as a failure. What is the use of healing a wound, if he couldn't even save a life? What is the meaning of holding all those powerful spells if they weren't capable of rescuing the people he cherished the most? He let out a short sigh. He hadn't the time to think about all of this. Right now, what he has to do is find Paul.

Leaving the building where Wane and Mierra are quietly sleeping, Pharros went in a known direction that led him to his destination. The travel wasn't quite far, but he still felt he only had the time to blink twice before finding the words he will tell to his old friends.

When they were only child, they played this famous game where they imitated heroes from tales. Paul was a simple and shy kid who always feared to hurt anyone around him. He wasn't especially strong, nor did he possesses any unique talent that gave him the strength to lift mountains. But that was okay, he kept repeating to everyone, because he is happy with the life he had. Wearing this never-fading smile was what gave Pharros the will to follow this awe-inspiring child, who then became a man that rivalled every legends that he had heard of.

Since they became adventurer, they first met Wane, a ferocious woman who speaks with her blade. She sensed an unyielding might in Paul, and challenged him at first before joining the band. Then appeared Mierra out of nowhere, a child that kept making disturbance at the local guild where they refused to accept someone of such a young age. She never could show her potential, as everyone ignored what they called a child's tantrum. But Paul gave her a chance to join him in a feasible monster's hunt, and was impressed by her incredible talent in magic. Then, finally, came the last female member of what soon became the largely known Adamantium team the Green Sword.

She was an arrogant and hateful lady, who despised adventurer for their carefree behaviour and sometime rude acts. Believing that the Green Sword was no exception, she openly challenged Paul to achieve an impossible task. The content was simple: bring back a plant, from a den full of monsters. As if he didn't knew the risk, Paul naively accepted. He departed the next day, and came back five days later, covered in cuts, bites, blood, mud, while holding in his hands the requested plant. This quest was meaningless, Pharros knew it. The plant held no medicine value, and it was painstakingly rare to find one. The only reason he did it was because of those words he said: because someone asked me to help them.

She was arrogant, hateful, mannerlessly asking someone to go die for a random flower, but he still acted like a good guy. Wane was dumbfounded when she learnt about it, and Mierra asked if Paul was sane. But Pharros knew too well that this scene just described too well how Paul truly felt. That wasn't for love, for fame, of for money. Someone asked me to help them, so I did.

"Those were your words. You remember, Paul?"

Sitting on a crate, Pharros was reminiscing the past, holding its hand while showing an expression that told just how much painful it was to him to talk to his friend. Lying on the ground, was a shady man that only showed the shadows of itself. Surrounded by depravation itself, the silent man kept staring at the void in front of him, grasping empty bottles of alcohol in his two hands without letting them go away. The so generous, so cheerful Paul that kept smiling all those years, was now only a pitiful man that decided to abandon everything he believed in.

"Say, Paul… Do you remember our last quest? When the guild asked us to take care of a troubling spider nest?"

Pharros tried to look at Paul, but still saw dead eyes, empty of any kind of hope or joy. From his simple minded devotion to help anyone that came to ask him, he turned his back to everything and started asking himself "why should I care?".

"It was… Yes, it was hard at the beginning… We first had to find the entrance, but we kept walking in traps, and had to fight an endlessly arrival of spiders from all side…"

Paul made some pauses in his monologue, hoping that Paul would react, or try filling the holes in the story. But he didn't show any reaction, it was exactly like he didn't care at all, which filled Pharros with a bizarre sensation of sorrow, and resentment.

"And when we finally found the cave that lead to the heart of the nest, but we couldn't keep up with the spiders that kept coming at us like their number was infinite. That is when…

That is when Sophia said that we maybe could lure the Spiderqueen by killing all of his offspring… So we did… And she was right…"

The name of the deceased was spoken, suddenly followed by a slight movement from Paul. From an uninterested face, his eyes opened like they were going to pop out. Pharros didn't need to talk any longer, as his friends was currently viewing again the scene in his mind. But he couldn't tell, or even if he did, he felt something urging him to continue.

"The Spiderqueen left the cave and started to fight us. You were the vanguard, Wane managed to cut two of its legs, and Sophia was defending Mierra and me from any remainders… And then…"

"Shut up…"

Stroke by this sudden surprise, Pharros looked straight at Paul. He knew what this expression meant. Those eyes, still dim, were still filled with a faint emotion. But that wasn't gladness nor sadness, but hatred. He was intimated by those eyes that didn't fit the usual Paul, but still had to continue his story.

"And then…"

"Shut up…"

"… The Spiderqueen overwhelmed you…"

"Shut up…"

"And seeing you in this dangerous position, Sophia acted…"

"Shut up…"

"She threw a stone at the Spiderqueen to draw her attention, and lured her inside the cave, and then…"

"Shut up…"

"… Then she… She told Mierra to make the cave collapse…"

"Shut up!"

In an uproar, Paul was suddenly standing up, violently pushing Pharros against the wall. The sudden shock bewildered Pharros, but he still had to continue.

"Paul, you have to listen! Sophia died not because of your fault, but because she thought it was the best plan she could come up with!"

"I said shut up!"

A large punch met with if cheek. The strength of an Adamantium adventurer is no joke, even for Pharros who had no physical defence. The pain was stirringly making him grinding his teeth, but he still had to continue.

"Paul! It's not your fault! Everyone did what was possible to do to prevent this situation, but Sophia still decided-"

"Shut up!"

Another punch made Pharros temporarily lose his consciousness. Playing the role of an Adamantium's punching ball isn't good for your health. Paul loosened his grip, letting Pharros leave before he does something irreversible. However…

He still had to continue.

"Aaaaaah! Pauuuul!"

Pharros shouted with all his strength before launching what he thought was his best punch in his lifetime. The difference was obvious, but a punch was still a punch. The two of them began to exchange their fists, and even if Paul had an overwhelming advantage, Pharros didn't make a step back.

"GOD DAMMIT LISTEN PAUL! WE ARE ALL TO BLAME FOR THIS!"

"SHUT UUUUP!"

A kick suddenly flew in his stomach. Taken by surprise by this attack, Pharros fell on the ground, holding his waist like he was holding the immense pain from spreading in his body. He still had to continue, but his current state didn't allow him to.

"I couldn't save her, okay?! It was my role to protect all of you, and she still died! How is this not my fault?!"

Those words held truth. However… How could Pharros accept them? Even selfishness should have its limits. Pushed by this new force, he stood up and bashed Paul with another fist.

"Because you think you're the only one worried?! God dammit Paul I am sick of this now! You were always the one taking all the blame, but you didn't think for a moment that I… That we weren't worried about you?! Can't you stop with your bullshit of helping everyone and start noticing that there are people that care about you?!

Every time we went on a request, I asked myself if everything will be fine! Every time you took a hit, I asked myself if my magic will be enough to heal you! Every god dammit time you suddenly disappear, and then reappears the next day because you ô so wanted to help a poor random guy, what do you think I was asking myself?! What do you think Wane and Mierra were asking themselves during your absence?! And Sophie god dammit! She had a crush on you, but you were stupid enough to play the dense man and keep playing around with your god dammit irresponsible sense of duty!"

Before he noticed, tears started to flow from his eyes. Unable to hold it any longer, Pharros let his emotions clearly reveal themselves.

"Paul, I always hated you because you were so naïve and all, but now… Damn it!"

The weight disappeared, and with it, all the tension that built up between them. Pharros couldn't take it anymore, and Paul asked himself what was wrong with wanting to help everyone. Isn't it good manners to offer a hand? What was wrong with it? He couldn't understand what he did wrong, except for one part. After all those years, he had those irreplaceable companions, so why didn't he shared his lot of worries? Why was he so easy-going, and wasn't thinking about the consequences and the responsibilities? Was he afraid to leave his childhood, or something else was preventing him to put that side of him aside?

No, he did nothing wrong, except for making his friends worry for nothing. Not for nothing, but for some stupid and unreasonable excuses. And now, how will he be able to be forgiven by those same friends? The sight of Pharros's face full of anger of tears shattered his hesitation. He still doubted about what was right to do now, however… How could he not help those people that he had neglected for so long? Placing his hands on the shoulders of his friends, the only words he could offer were simple, stupid, yet held a profound meaning to the happy-go-lucky Paul.

"I'm sorry… I will take care of all of you… I'm truly sorry Pharros…"

* * *

A long time ago, a child asked someone "What does it feel to be killed?". That wasn't out of curiosity, or because he wanted to know what was on the other side, but because the man that was laying on the ground in front of him, covered in his blood, was responsible for killing his family. Seeking revenge, the boy grabbed a knife, and took the culprit's life in the same instant. His eyes weren't cold. They were crying out of sadness, while burning with an immense rage for this outrageous act.

Without any more anchor to attach him in this village, he still chose to stay inside the same house. He now was an orphan. A desperate orphan that was needing the simplest help anyone could have given him. A hand, a shoulder, anything that could have helped him stand up once more. But nobody came. No rats, only the fresh wind that passed through the broken windows to cool down his petite body. However, he didn't felt cold at all, because what kept him warm was this unending anger that burnt his innocent childish soul.

Nobody came to help him. No survivors, no guards, no so-called adventurers. Nobody. Is this some kind of punishment to torment him? Isn't he suffering enough with all this pain and loss? I hate you, adults that only think about themselves. I hate you, people for being so selfish and self-centred. I hate you all. I'll make you regret this day, you who killed my family, you who neglected my sorrow, and you who made business on everybody's misfortune.

With those dark thoughts, the child grew more and more, his eyes reflecting this straight-forward hatred towards every people he met. First, he picked a fight with everyone that despised him, thrusting his fists into anyone's face. Then, he learnt that this dudgeon couldn't be sated with mere hassles the day when someone brought a knife. Close to being killed, and before letting his life flash through his mind, he did what he had to do in order to survive. In the midst of this jungle, it's kill or be killed.

Years passed, and the boy was invited to join the Dark guild by dubious people. The words they used where curious, but plain enough to attract his attention.

"You will be free from this never-ending pain clinging inside your body."

Lies. The pain is still here. This ferocious desire never left him, residing somewhere near its heart day and night.

Sitting atop the table, under the cover of the shadows, his fingers were gently caressing a strangely shaped stick that was emitting a lightless grey aura. After all those years, what did he gain? Revenge? Power? Even by becoming responsible for hundreds of innocent's death, nothing has changed. Why would the world change, anyway? People keep falling deeper and deeper, and nobody would come to proffer a bit of help. Adventurers, priests of the temples, nobles, knights, even the king…

"You're all useless…"

Muttering those small words, the grown up man left its place and started to walk in the direction of the corridors. It was difficult to maintain a decent amount of light in the underground, and while magic could easily replace torches, it required the presence of a magic caster which knew about such spells. Of course, most of the Dark guild's members were passionate assassin, whose blade were sharper than their mind.

After a short walk, he arrived in a grand room, filled with numerous faces that held no dignity nor respect towards anyone else. Not long ago, he asked his aide to gather everyone here. Now, a bunch of murderers was waiting under his nose for the speech.

"Alright guys. The preparations are done. It's time to shed their fucking blood!"

Raising the stick he was holding above its head, what he did was activating the item. Everyone here knew the meaning of this gesture, and of those ominous flames that scattered around it. The signal was sent.

* * *

 **The story of two man.**

 **One who goes right, one who goes wrong.**

 **Netere's stats are soon ready, but I'm bad at math...**

 **By the way, another reader asked about the appearance of the MC...**

 **Imagine Hon from Helck, but with a spiderish face, some jewels on the torso, a book at his side, and under the two meters bar for the height.**

 **That should do it, I think...**


	11. Volume 1 - Chapter 10

**More and more readers come.**

 **Some of them read, some of them talk.**

 **I have no idea what the former is thinking about, and I'm curious about what the latter is thinking about.**

 **They keep coming, sharing their thoughts, and the words they believe in.**

 **Nevermind the main aim, it's still enough to make someone's day.**

* * *

"And then, you know, you said 'Are you lost?' before being slapped by a gigantic root?"

"Please Pharros, stop, I couldn't tell this poor little girl was possessed by a monster of this calibre in the night."

"No no, it was definitely a monster from the beginning… *sigh* I am sure Mierra and Wane could tell better memories of your heroic duties."

There is no better therapy than a good fight, then a sincere reconciliation. Hugging each other like two drunkards coming back home, Paul covered in alcohol and Pharros in bruises, they leisurely walked toward the room allocated for them. Paul had no idea what to do, but Pharros was still happily smiling when making his friend remember about old but gold moments. They travelled for years together, but both of them had the feeling they knew each other for an eternity by now.

"I wonder what we should do now…"

"How about starting by taking care of Mierra? She is hard to handle. She needs someone as a reference to grow up properly."

"Yeah… You're right…"

Talking together about the future, Paul projected himself once more as the returned leader of the Green Sword. Should they go on an adventure once more? Or maybe a little vacation together? He honestly had no idea what to do. What a pitiful leader, he called himself.

"Wait… What is this?"

Pharros was looking at… Something that appeared in the sky. It was hard to tell amongst the clouds, but you could easily tell this one was a little strange. A cloud doesn't look so… Black… And it doesn't expand so quickly. His instincts screamed about the danger he was staring at.

"This doesn't look good…"

"Is this a monster? A cloud-type? Never heard of it…"

"A monster… Or…"

With this covered sky, the sun already couldn't illuminate correctly the whole town. It lacked luminosity, but it still wasn't enough to make everyone blinded by darkness. However, the moment the huge cloud started appearing, shadows overwhelmed the streets. The inhabitants were at first surprised by the sudden change, and all of them started looking at the strange cloud. You didn't need to live the adventurer's life to tell this curious event foretold bad news.

And just when the town was fully covered by his shadow, the bell rang. From far away, you could hear the shouts of a man, yelling things about a ghost that has returned. Whatever this thing was, as fellows Adamantium adventurers, they immediately knew what to do right now.

"Paul! Go take your equipment! It is still in the room with the others!"

"Roger! You buff me, then go help the guards against whatever is coming!"

After casting some enchants on Paul, they separated from here, Paul remembering the path leading to the hostel, while Pharros ran in the direction of the central plaza. He wasn't alone, everyone was running towards their preferred shelter. Some of them locked themselves in their home, while others tried to take refuge in the mayor's building of the adventurers' guild. A decent amount also tried to escape using the gates, without knowing they'll find the guards' blockade against any exterior threats. As an adventurer, he had to protect everyone. However, Pharros had another objective in his mind. In this city, if he had to repay its debt to someone, it was without a doubt the mayor himself. But his plan crumbled the next moment he felt something on his head. Is it raining? No, he knew immediately what happened when he looked at the sky. The cloud was falling on the city, filling the streets with an opaque fog.

"[Moderate Barrier]!"

An oval sphere surrounded Pharros. The spell could prevent him from taking an average amount of damage before dissipating. Thinking it should be enough against this attack, he then covered his eyes, preparing himself to confront the massive wall of darkness that spread in every directions.

* * *

"What is it, now?"

Startled by the sudden change of luminosity, Netere sent his gaze towards the window. What he saw was a pure black mantle that covered the town of Propose.

"Is this… It must be… This isn't good…"

Sending back to his inventory the piece of meat he was going to eat, Netere continued to stare at the strange fog which forbad him to see ten meters away. As a master of illusions, he could be proud to have some interesting resistance against this domain of magic. Nothing in Yggdrasil could bypass his resistance, except 10th tier magic or Super-Tier skills. If this was 10th tier magic, he could counter it with a strengthened 10th tier illusion. If this was Super-Tier skill, then he'll have to use his own Super-Tier skill, with the faint hope that he'll have enough time to cast it. However, something else was confusing him.

As a fellow player, he had a correct knowledge about the game he was playing. While knowing most of the high-level skills, none of the ones in his memory fitted the description of what he was seeing. There was one that could create a fog, but even by being labelled a 10th tier magic, it wasn't a strong illusion, as it covered a large area. It was effective against non-magic users, but not against someone specialized in this domain. By narrowing the available options, he could only muster the words of what he was fearing the most.

The items' rank went from the most fragile Lowest to the best of the best Divine. And still, there exists another rank beyond this one. Wielding a power ignoring common sense, those items could shatter the game's balance in just one go. With just one of those items, it was possible to make the impossible doable by anyone.

"This can't be… The Gift of the Lost Child ? No…"

The Gift of the Lost Child, a World classed items that had the ability to completely isolate an area from the rest of the world. The lore talked about an orphan who lost his way in the darkest places of the nine worlds. He was so scared that even the shadows surrounding him took pity of him, protecting him from any intruder that entered this realm. It was said he became a powerful entity by embracing the darkness that welcomed him, but nobody managed to meet him. Even the said area was never found by the players.

"It's a trap! It's a fucking trap!"

Letting his anger overcome his emotions, Netere smashed the wall in front of him. The result was the same with the tavern, except that, this time, he didn't hit a support pillar. This level of destruction wasn't enough to confuse him. The current situation was enough for that. With a World item activated, not even a lvl 100 like him could hide from this fog that rendered stealth useless. It was, as he feared, the perfect trap to capture an illusionist. He couldn't even run away, as the town was now separated from everything else. He either has to wait for the duration of the item, or to find it himself, and deactivate it manually. In other words, he either has to hide in this impossible-to-hide fog for one hour, or he manages to locate the user in this same fog that made him unable to see the ground from here.

This isn't a game anymore, reality is too cruel. And because the level of difficulty wasn't high enough, his stomach started to grumble again, angered by the fact that dinner was delayed because of an unfortunate event.

"Damn I'm hungry!"

Taking an apple out of nowhere, Netere tried to calm down his hunger with this frail gift. Of course it wasn't enough, but he couldn't start to deploy a feast here and now just to satisfy himself.

"Stupid! Damn! Passive!"

He could wait here, but now that he smashed the wall, his body was exceptionally exposed with the removal of this invisibility. Running away was the smartest idea he could come up with, but he'll have to take care of any witnesses that come across his way. Should he kill them along the way? But that was now reality. This means everyone here is alive, and killing them would turn him into a murderer.

"Fuck it, I really must hide somewhere."

Jumping from the first floor, Netere tried to land as lightly as he could. He only remembered now that he could have walked on the wall to avoid this disturbance. Nevermind, he has to go now. Running at top speed, he did meet people, but decided to ignore them. With enough luck, all they'll see is a shadow that suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"He's here! Where is he?!"

"Captain, we can't see anything with this fog!"

"I know that already!"

Doing his job, the first thing Filippe ordered to be done was the ringing of the alarm bell. His senses were tingling more and more, and the arrival of this ominous cloud only sent chills on his back. He is back, the monster that devastated the tavern is back. And now, he's going to ruin the whole town. Looking for a personal revenge, his eyes were wandering on his surroundings, his sword already ready to cut whatever monstrosity dared to approach him.

"Captain, the fog is blinding us! Your orders?!"

Brought back to his sense, Filippe put his panic back in a side of his mind, before reminding himself of his duty and responsibilities.

"We need to protect the civilians! Gather whoever you can find inside the barracks, and tell the others to keep an eye on our food supply! I don't want this fucking Hungry Fairy or whatever to even think about eating our reserve!"

"Yes sir!"

Immediately following the given orders, the guards left their post at the gates to search around the town. Men, women, children, whoever was unfortunate enough to stay outside, even those that decided to lock themselves inside their home was dragged along. The fog was frightfully dense, you could barely see your neighbour. But those soldiers were used to the streets of Propose, they like had a map inside their head. Or so they thought, but the complete absence of any kind of visual clue quickly made most of them lost. Some of them were yelling their position, others asked their way to the barracks. You could hear children crying, men worrying and women panicking in the lot. But nobody expected to hear an agonizing scream.

Right in front of him, the body of one of his man fell on the ground, like a puppet whose string has been cut. Blood spread on the paved ground, while its head started to roll away. He's here! The monster is here! Screaming inside of his skull, Filippe readied the sword and the shields that symbolises his allegiance to the Kingdom of Blue. A strict captain with a firm loyalty towards his country, clad in the armour that protected both his body and the citizens of Propose. He always took pride in all those adornments, then why… Why was there a blade that sprouted from his chest?

"Ahhh… Sorry… I just loooove it when they stop screaming… But you... I see you're from the second category. You don't scream at all. I like you."

Turning back his head, Filippe looked at the culprit that appeared out of nowhere. A monster that speaks? Never heard of it. A monster that silently assassinate you with a sword? It may happens, but still never heard of it. That's why Filippe had a hard time to understand what exactly happened. Where is the monster? That's only the face of… A…

"Come on, say a word. It'll make my entertainment even more enjoyable."

The smiling face of a madman, wearing a black jacket that covered his whole body. Suddenly pulling the sword out of Filippe, it was the wounded captain's turn to fall on the ground this time. It shouldn't have been fatal. Or should it have? He doesn't know, he never took a blade in this spot. Is he… Is he going to die here? But the pain is already gone, he doesn't feel… Anything. However, he couldn't call this feeling a peace of mind, as a hand grabbed his hairs, followed by a sharp blade that was put right in front of his neck.

"Let me show you how delightful this art is. You too will enjoy it, I'm sure."

* * *

"No. No no no! No!"

Shouting out loud his frustration, Rmuderre looked at his town through the window. Now covered in a deep black fog, he could see nothing but despair. He heard nothing but screams and laughs, enough to let him imagine what kind of hell was going on down there. However, we was certain that this event should have never occurred. He made all the preparations that was necessary. He completed all the deeds that he was asked to. He gave everything that could satisfy them. Then why? Why did the Dark guild still decided to attack Propose?

"Enjoying the view, Rmuderre?"

Blenching because of his unawareness, the mayor looked at the man that was standing in the corner of the room. He knew who this man was, and he was afraid to know what awaited him. Sweating bullets, he racked his brain to find an excuse, an argument, anything that could make his life last a bit longer. But he didn't find any. This scene was devoid of sense from his point of view. Actually, it should never had happened in the first place. So the first thing he could ask was…

"Why? Why did you attack the town?"

But all he received as an answer was a light laugh. This could only mean that his lifespan was getting closer and closer to an abrupt end. How ridiculous. How inhuman. How unfair.

"Well… We have our reasons."

"But… But… We had a deal!"

"That's part of the reasons."

Rmuderre had various reasons to join the Dark guild's cause. The first, of course, was because he was threatened to. By marking his town in black paint, he already knew that this meant the end of Propose. The next days, he received untold visits of unknown folks in disguise, who dragged him in the underground for a special meeting. It was the usual ceremony to welcome a new guest. Then, when he learnt about the deals and the advantage he could have, his greed talked in his stead. Gold, food, even living beings, from monsters to rare animals, and, of course, humans and demi-humans, for various purposes.

The deal was simple: deliver a decent monthly amount of resources, and the town shall continue to prosper. It was hard at the beginning, but Rmuderre still managed to gather the necessary amount for his survival. He made trade with different people, from the slave merchant to outlaws for special missions. He took profit of those advantages, he did the best he could to satisfy them. Then why? Wasn't it still enough?

"I… I have the things you keep asking for! Just take it and leave!"

"Now now… With everyone enjoying themselves outside, I can't really tell them to go back home, you know? Plus… Well, let's just said we found something even more promising."

He took out a familiar object from his pocket, before throwing it on the desk. The mayor knew very well what that this was, its property, its value, and its origin. A few days ago, a monster appeared and devastated a tavern. Then, a strange rumour circulated in the town, talking about a certain Hungry Fairy that bought your food with strange gold coins. Some of them believed they were false, while some were firmly convinced about their outrageous value. Shining on top of the documents, the gold coin was silently lying down.

"We heard about some… Fairy that keep giving those extremely valuable coins, and… Well, I'm sure you can imagine the story."

His blood trying to escape from reality, the face of Rmuderre suddenly became pale. All those troubles, all those deals he made with the underground, all this money he had to buy only to give them to the Dark guild. All of this for nothing. All of this ruined, because of a fairy that had no idea about the value of the market.

"So, long story short… We're going to ravage this town, until we can find the Hungry Fairy. We take its gold, and then… Well, I always wanted to know what a fairy looks like. I heard they all were female, so I guess some of my men could also be interested…"

"But… We had a deal…"

The man of the Dark guild was a little confused, but quickly regained his composure by letting a long sigh going out of his lungs. Shaking his head in disbelief, he took out another item from his back. This one was long and sharpened, and simply looking at this weapon put Rmuderre on the verge of crying.

"You're a bit slow, aren't you? Well, it's okay. I mean, you're useless to us now, so now it's goodbye."

"Hiiiiii!"

Those were the last words the mayor could utter before finding the blade approaching its throat. He found it strange that the world was suddenly shaking. Is this an earthquake? A dull pain circulated form his forehead. The carpet? When did he fall on the ground? And why does he keep moving even when… Why is his body on the other side of the desk? Why… isn't it attached anymore? Why… What did I live for? This is… It hurts… Help me…

He heard the windows being violently smashed by someone. The confusion prevented him from remembering the man's identity. What's happening again?

"Now, Hungry Fairy! You can run, but you can't hide! Come and accept your defeat! It's called destiny, you can't escape from it!"

What is he saying? That doesn't make sense. Why does it hurts so much? Why can't I scream like everyone? I… I…

* * *

 **I have the strange feeling this chapter is shorter... Even when I still count more than 3,000 words...**

 **Well... Nevermind... Still count as one.**


	12. Volume 1 - Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait, I had to write the ending of this story while working hard.

Netere's stats are ready, however I'll publish them only at the end.

I don't want to spoil you with his learnt jobs yet.

* * *

"I swear to my god if you don't wake up now Mierra, I'll come and kick your ass out of the bed!"

"Wa... What?"

Still half-sleeping, the young girl silently exited her dreams. It was pleasant, comfortable, unlike reality which is just plains and dulls days that follow each other. There is no fun outside this tiny world of her, only adults that keep telling her what to do, monsters that keep trying to eat her, while the remainders just keep thinking that she's a little girl that can do no harm. A small villager that believe it's easy to become an adventurer by dressing and acting like one. And even when Paul arrived, not a lot has changed.

She became an Adamantium ranked adventurer by siding with them. The pinnacle of mankind's prowess. But what does it proves? One's strength? She already has it. Her talent [Magic Heir] renders her able to learn spells that unfairly surpasses what other's efforts can bring. There is no obstacle, except time and experience, to gain what she is truly looking for. Power, glory… She always dreamt to obtain those qualities. And now, as a member of the Green Sword, she has plenty of both. Just a small little girl that succeeded in completing this incredible feat. And what not? Admired by everyone who knows her face or her name, was that really all? Her dreams accomplished… But it was still not enough.

"I said wake up, dammit!"

"Wa… Wha… Why should… I…"

"Because the TOWNISUNDERATTACK!"

Suddenly, every parts of her body were shaken by those words, like a puppet whose strings has been reattached. This was all thanks to her long years as an adventurer who, in her short lifetime, grazed death many times. The nerves reactivating themselves all of a sudden, she got up of the bed in one jump, landing in front of the window to take a look at the exterior place.

"Why is it so dark?! Is this magic? Why can't I sense it? This is bullshit!"

"Stop squalling around! Formation!"

Answering to the word, Mierra searched through their bags in order to reorganize all of their equipment. She quickly found Wane's two-handed axe, but remembering that she didn't had the ability to even stand up, Mierra threw it away in a hurry.

"Hey! Don't hurt my baby!"

Pharros's staff was there aswell. A long-shaped stick frilled with various lines of multiple colours, from red to blue through yellow and green. The tip was shaped in a cross-form, supposedly symbolizing a very ancient myth about a man that sacrificed himself to appease the gods' wrath. Without its holder, it looked nothing like the strong weapon that could amplifies all his healings. But Pharros still wasn't here, so she had no use of this too. However, amongst the stored items, she didn't found what she was looking for.

"Hey, where is my staff?"

"Under your pillow! Because you're always scared to lose it!"

"Oh, right."

With this sudden agitation, she had a hard time to think calmly and thoroughly. There, she found her precious arm. This too was a long staff, however the shape was totally different from Pharros's of other mage's. While it was common to place a sort of magical receptacle on the top, this one hadn't any visible on any part of it. That was because it didn't need one. Or, more precisely, Mierra thought they were simply useless for her.

That's when the door was suddenly slammed, letting a lone man entering the room.

"Wane? Mierra? Are you okay?"

That was Paul, still in his pitiful appearance of an old man who drank too much.

"Yay! You came back!"

While Mierra was enjoying this fortunate event, Wane angrily shouted like she always did.

"We are! Now gear up! Damn, if only I could move my body!"

"Don't overexert yourself too much, we'll take care of it."

"Take your fucking gear!"

Kind of used to her never-ending roars, Paul went to retrieve the pieces of his equipment. Many jobs adored the element of light, and borrowed its power to slain their nemesis born from darkness. Be it zombies, skeletons, vampires or other life-cursed creatures, it took the grand role of being their greatest weakness. In an adventurer's life, it is said that mobility is a must-have, that you can't survive if you can't dodge. That's only true if you don't wear enough protection. However, that wasn't a matter that could be settled in a few moments.

"Too long! Paul is too long! I'm gonna go ahead!"

"Eh? Wa-wait! Give me a minute!"

Without giving him his requested minute, Mierra exited the room and ran through the stairs. She quickly arrived at the ground floor, where she could assert with her own eyes the current situation, and just how disastrous it was. The fog was indeed outrageously dense, but what troubled her even more was that she couldn't sense anything out of the natural things. It was exactly like a huge dark cloud landed on the town, without the help of any external disturbance or trace of magic.

"What is this? This is definitely not natural, but I can't sense any magic in it."

The screams resounding from a faraway place momentarily stopped her train of thought. So it really was an attack. Then that means someone summoned this fog to obstruct everyone's vision inside the town. Someone powerful enough to do that… It's impossible. Actually, it is possible, but it needed the use of long and expensive rituals. And even with those orthodoxies, you couldn't be sure… No, you would be certain that the affected area couldn't swallow the whole town. In that case, there must be some places free from this fog.

"W-wait! What are you doing?"

"Lowering the number of participants, so I can gain more from the bounty."

"You stupid? Ok come on, I take you whenever you want, asshole."

What was that? Mierra heard some angry discussions from the other side of the entrance.

"The fuck you're doing you two? Just go in and catch it."

"No no, I know this asshole more than you do. The first thing he'll try to do is snatch away the gold then pretend the purse was empty."

"You ask for a beating? You're asking for it. I'm going to fuck you up."

"Argh! S-Stop!"

"Just stop joking around, and capture that fairy now!"

This sounded like a bunch of idiots. However, Mierra couldn't let them get away for two reasons. First, as brigands, they need to be put down as fast as possible. As an Adamantium adventurer… No, as an adventurer, no matter the rank, it's part of her duty to help the citizens in time of crisis like here. But the second reason was what gave her the drive to go now.

This criminal band trapped the town in this huge fog, killing people and looting every stores, with one simple goal in their mind. Mierra knew of only one fairy that frequently visited the town, and could attract such scums. They were looking after the Hungry Fairy.

"[Wind's Maul]!"

Shouting her proud battlecry, she immediately casted what she believed to be the most accurate spell in this situation. Without any visibility on her opponents, while knowing they're hidden just behind the wall, a small frame of mind gave her the idea to wreck the front of the hostel. The debris scattered on the building's sill, the hubbub faintly followed by the scum's screams.

"M-Mierra?! What are you doing?!"

Paul finally arrived after putting on his equipment. The full set of Paul was made of an extraordinarily reliable material that covered his whole body with tough slabs. It took him some time to don his armour, however the result was enough to tell everyone just how protective it was against any kind of threats. With his helmet on, it was hard to see just how worried and panicked his expression was right now. He was right to be anxious about her doing, because destroying someone else's property was still a huge crime. However, that thought never crossed the petite girl's brain from the beginning. All she saw was a group of criminals that deserved a divine punishment by her hands.

"Paul! I heard they were looking for the Hungry Fairy! I'll go find him!"

"What? No no, you can't leave all by yourself, can you? And who is that Hungry Fairy?"

"No time to explain! You! Stay here! Protect Wane!"

As impatient as she could be, Mierra uttered this shallow and short sentence before running away from the half-devastated hostel. It was a harsh way to thank the old granny, so Mierra still kept in a corner of her mind a small reminder about asking for forgiveness later.

She ran and ran, encountering other rogues that she quickly defeated before running again and again. Her goal wasn't to lend to the Dark guild the fairy, it was, on the contrary, to defend him from any harm that could be done to him. At the same time, she still told herself that she needs to see what a fairy looks like, as she wanted to chit-chat with one. For now, she had to protect the fairy. It was her sole objective.

Running straight ahead while ignoring the lack of visibility, Mierra tried to think real hard about what to do now. She couldn't just mindlessly search everywhere, otherwise she'll have to take care of every member of the Dark Guild before she could finally save the fairy. That was an option, however she knew about her own limits. Even for her, cleaning a whole town was too much. But, at the same time, she couldn't afford to just stay here until a brilliant idea cross her mind. In other words, she either look everywhere until she succeed in her task, or she wastes her time here, and run the risk of losing the fairy forever.

Of course she couldn't let this situation happen. Quickly deciding about her next steps, she put her staff between her legs in a strange and old manner. That was purely for a good reason.

"[Flying Broom]!"

Amongst the members of the Mages' Guild, only the top-levels had the well-known ability [Fly] to wanders in the air. It was a joyful spell that allowed its caster to reach the birds' altitude without any sort of trouble. Of course it consumed a certain amount of mana, however that was irrelevant for them. But from the skills Mierra could learn, [Fly] wasn't available for her job Witch. Instead, this scene from a fairy tale rendered her peculiar staff to defy gravity, and raise its wearer in the sky. However, she only needed to elevate for a couple of meters before finding out again how dense was the fog. Losing sight of the ground, she decided to lower her altitude, while keeping her broom above a head-height before continuing her search.

On her way, all she could hear was the painful screams of the citizens being murderer by the low-lives, the sound of door being breached. All of this was like coming out of a nightmare. It was only painful for the victims, but also for her ears, which suffered the constant shouts full of agony. In the midst of it, she also could hear the laughter of the culprits, their voice complaining or rejoicing about a new discover. She couldn't contain her rage any longer.

"[Wind's Maul]!"

A violent gust ravaged the first group of thieves her eyes met. She already had a hint about the fog not dispersing with this the wind, but now she only could confirm this aspect.

"It's not only made by magic, it's also resistant against it…"

She already could guess from the opacity and the large scale of the fog, but it was still hard to accept at the beginning. But, fortunately, she also could more or less guess how it worked.

"I must find the catalyst and destroy it. It's certainly the only way to make the fog dissipates."

Whatever is was, a person or an object, Mierra thought she had to find it, and to destroy it for making the fog disappear. Actually, she still couldn't imagine how a mere ritual could summon such large spell. It was like an old legend rebirthing in front of her eyes. It was unbelievable, and amazing at the same time. But she hadn't the time to let herself being amazed, she still had to find the Hungry Fairy.

On her way, she found another group of bandit stationed in front of what looked like a tavern. The sign hanging above the door confirmed her assumption. She could cast another [Wind's Maul] to wipe them away, but this time refrained herself. It wasn't good if she really started to destroy everything in her path. But while she hesitated, the group quickly entered the building.

"Shit! I should stop care about that!"

But when she tried to approach the tavern, a loud sound came from the interior, making her stop instantly. She could imagine the creaking sound of tables being smashed, of swords clashing against each other. She even expected screams echoing from inside. But she would never had expected that the bandits would be the ones screaming in fear. It really was a brawl inside, but that shouldn't be enough to make them lose their cool. And even if it really was a brawl, she could hear a sound that was hard to describe. It sounded like… A powerful knockback, swiftly followed by a splash. What's happening?

Mierra felt the atmosphere freezing around the place. It wasn't out of icy tricks, but purely because something happened inside. Something terrible, something way beyond human's satisfaction for cruelty. People usually butchers either in a silent way, or in a bloody way. However, they did it with knives, not with… Those sort of explosions. It wasn't even close to an explosion, it sounded like a lake being smashed by a giant. This wasn't the sound made from metal, nor from wood or leather. Mierra gulped, immobile in front of the tavern that secretly held another massacre that she couldn't describe with words. The front windows became tainted with a red pool of liquid, while a bandit that tried to escape failed to open the door, before letting a dull percussion on the entrance.

The screams fainted away, the air became silent again, but nobody, nothing dared to move in the surroundings. Mierra gulped, something entangling her stomach. What… Was that? Is this… For real? A group of ten bandits entered the tavern, then in the next minute, they were wiped in the most gruesome way she knew. Something is residing here, hiding inside like a beast in its nest. No human could accomplish this feat without its strength being nationally known, and it couldn't be a demi-human, whose strength far surpassed theirs, as they were banned and hunted across the kingdom. Then the last option that was left was the presence of a monster, strong enough to take care of a dozen of outlaws, and heartless enough to slay them without mercy.

However, even that conclusion couldn't be so easily accepted by her. First, how could a monster infiltrate the town without anyone noticing it? And then, even if it did… Why? Aren't the walls and towers sufficient to keep them away with the fear of civilization? Is this their first step at adapting with human society? Or is there another deeper meaning, and it was planned? Then, does that mean this monster isn't mindless? No no, that's not possible. Even when they had a fragment of reason, that still wasn't good enough to call this a conscience. Then, all that was left was to…

"W… Who's there?"

Her faint voice travelled through the chilled scene. But she got no answer. All she could hear was the sound of furniture being maltreated by the winner of this fight.

"Who… Who's there?!"

Raising her voice once more, she insisted on getting an answer. That was her duty to protect everyone. That was her objective to protect the Hungry Fairy. Then, that means, whatever this thing is, she had to take care of it, while hoping it wasn't hostile.

"GO AWAY!"

A loud and painful shout came from the tavern. Was that… It was hard to guess, but, somehow, this voice… Sounded like the Hungry Fairy's. Could it be… Is this its doing? Are fairies so ruthless? No, it can't be possible. Maybe self-defence can be agreed on, however this scene gave no feeling of someone being bullied.

"Who's there?! Answer me!"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

The voice she heard was full of anger. However, it also contained a small scrap of a plea. What was happening? It didn't sound like this voice was asking for loneliness, but, at the same time, it didn't sound like it wasn't asking for help. It's like… It's like it was trying to protect her, from something even darker. But how could she? She wasn't her daughter, but she couldn't deny how much Paul's doing influenced her. Helping other and all, it sure wasn't amusing at first, but it soon became a small habit, a small will to want to do the right thing.

"I… I won't! I will protect everyone! If you're-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

A wrathful smash punched the door. It wasn't enough to destroy it, but it still created some cracks on it. The act wasn't full of hatred, yet Mierra trembled in fear. She was an Adamantium ranked adventurer, how could she let something like this make her terrified? She faced death many times, she almost died many times before being rescued by Paul of Pharros, and she even did died sometimes, then was resurrected by her friend's power. And yet, what she was feeling right now was something akin to "I won't come back".

"I can't hold it anymoooore! Please, run away!"

The distressed voice asked her to run. What was happening? This is… This is horrible. Her legs couldn't stop their shaking while the cries echoed in her mind. The tone was plenty enough to let her guess how pained the person was, how many tears he was shedding, how torn his heart currently was. Actually, that was enough to make her decide to run away. But she couldn't. This time, it wasn't out of compassion from Paul's education, but because her body refused to move, chained down by this tremendous fear that emanated from the inside of the tavern.

Claws started to lacerate the door. It didn't looked like a monster that tried to escape its prison, but a child that let his tantrum make him rip apart anything that was in his hands. This wasn't any more the wicked will of a creature, but the wailing of a tormented soul that tried to contain the darkness deep inside its heart.

Finally, the door couldn't withstand any more of this torture, and let the thing appear in her sight. This was a true nightmare. It… Was a monster. But not a mere monster. Its long purple robe draped its entire body, letting only its hands and face visible to everyone. Some kind of crystals were encrusted in its chest, while a huge book was dangling on his side. However, her eyes could only see the trace of blood drop from its reddened claws, while its mandibles where shacking against each other, a large filament of saliva flowing out of his mouth.

"I'm… So hungry…"

* * *

I'm hungry too.

That's because I'm too lazy to cook food.

I don't like cooking, I feel like wasting too much time just to boil some pasta.


	13. Volume 1 - Chapter 12

**I'm starting a new sect for now.**

 **We are the lazy cooks.**

 **We do not cook, as it is time consuming.**

 **We take any shortcut possible, as it is a blessing.**

 **To comfort our pains, microwaves are god-sent.**

 **To not lose our precious time, chocolate makes us ascend.**

 **We are the lazy cooks. Deal with it.**

 **By the way, about this chapter...**

 **IT CONTAINS VIOLENT CONTENT THAT ARE NOT APPROPRIATE FOR EVERYONE!**

 **PLEASE, READ THIS CHAPTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **THERE IS A QUICK RECAP AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, SO PLEASE BE MINDFUL!**

 **I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

I tried. I really tried. I did my best to not succumb to this temptation. And yet, I still couldn't resist any more.

My name is ########## #########, and my favourite character is named Netere.

I like plants, but not insects. I like books, but not movies. I like playing video games, but not board games. I spent a tremendous amount of time on this DMMORPG called Yggdrasil, not because it became a sort of trend amongst other gamers, but because I really enjoyed this game.

You could, like, actually success in any way. It's not as simple as being based on one's mere skill or stuff, because knowledge was the basis of everything here.

One hole in your plan, and it's over.

That's why I was so bad at team-based events like dungeons, raid, PvP. However, once I discovered I could even earn experience by travelling across the worlds, I couldn't contain my joy, and started to venture as a sole player.

I'm not good at communication, so I had a hard time finding friends to play with. But it was okay, I somehow got accustomed to staying alone. I still liked to spend some time with people, but not so much as going to go out with them every night.

And… Well, that's it. I was a lone player. That's what I choose to do. That's what I did until the very end.

Or, at least, that's how it should have been.

Now, I am in a different world. Is this still Yggdrasil's? I can't tell. I don't have enough knowledge to tell.

I first thought it was some kind of a bug that prevented me from logging out, but an extremely natural feeling told me this was the new reality. The first thing I felt when I arrived here was hunger.

Not the afternoon's hunger that usually harasses you, this one was… Way deeper, more profound, more ferocious. Back then, I really thought I would start chewing on some herb if I hadn't found this food storage.

It really saved my life.

Then, my stomach continued to grumble again and again. Sometimes annoyingly, sometimes painfully. It wasn't an important matter at first, I thought it would be settled if I just keep eating until it's satisfied.

That's why I decided to go buy food at the town. I was feeling a bit guilty, so I camouflaged myself with invisibility before exchanging gold coins for food.

Actually, I didn't really care about the price. I had way more gold than I could dream of, thanks for selling everything I was keeping in my inventory.

With this, my hunger issue was almost settled, but another problem appeared the next day.

Spiders. Spiders everywhere. And this S'stri. Who is she? She said her Mother was killed by a group called The Green Sword. I was quite interested in them, so I tried to meet with them. That's when this fog encircled the town.

The World Item can't be broken, nor can it be stopped without the proper method. The Green Sword's bait, this trap, it was the perfect plan to easily PK anyone. However, I knew it should disappear in a set amount of time. That's why I wanted to hide, but this hunger tired me.

As a Spiderling, I had a lot of useful racial bonuses, as well as a lot of difficult-to-handle negative passives. This hunger was one of them, and all of this pain is happening because of my greed back in the game.

Honestly, I had fun, playing the role of a spider. I couldn't help myself but level up most of the racial jobs that got my attention. I learnt new skills, new summons, but amongst everything I obtained, the fiercest skill was precisely this one: [The Hunt Never Ends].

The hungrier I am, the stronger I become. But, it bettered only my combat-oriented stats, such as my damage output and my resistance, while dangerously lowering my health regeneration over time, until it reaches a critical limit where it starts to decrease faster and faster.

I tried to get rid of it, but quickly found out that it was a prerequisite for another skill that was exceedingly useful, so I just went with the flow and always carried food in my backpack, before selling all of it during the last day.

Sated, this passive turns off, but quickly comes back whenever something identified as a "prey" would be sighted. I thought I could handle it. I thought it would be okay to just keep buying food. But I was wrong.

The more I came to the city, the hungrier I became. I thought it would be okay, I just had to eat meat and it'll go away. That was wrong.

I became hungrier and hungrier. And then…

* * *

A powerful blow was dealt to the door. Followed by the kick, the group of bandits invaded the tavern. Their face full of scars and their eyes full of malice told enough about their organization, and their intention. Holding their weapons, they slashed and smashed anything that was in their way. The chairs and tables flew in pieces, playing a dramatic melody of anarchy.

"Check everywhere! It can't hide forever!"

The shouts of a man resounded across the large room. The ten or so of them splat, searching every part for any hidden places big enough to hide a child.

"Come ouuuuut~! We won't hurt youuuuu~!"

"I got a candy for youuuuu~!"

Laughing out loud with an obvious malice, one of them walked in front of a locked door.

"Shit, it's locked from the inside. Hey! Everyone come! I found it!"

Gathering in front of the same door, the one holding the axe stretched his muscles, then violently landed his weapon on the wooden door. The moment it couldn't stand it any longer, all of the bandits immediately ran inside the room. The place lacked a source of light, it was hard to tell what kind of room they arrived in. However, what they could hear was the sound of gluttonous bites. They couldn't see it, but they still heard it eating. Did that mean they found it? They couldn't see the body, but even with such a name, it was kind of bewildering to meet it in such a scene. Well. Who cares? The bounty is at a hand's range now.

Slowly accustomed to the low luminosity, their eyes finally could catch a sight on a body. They found someone. While grinding over all the ideas that crossed their mind, they leisurely walked toward their newly found target. Should they torture it a little? If it's a girl, should they share a little bit of pleasure with her? Whatever was fine. The final objective was about stealing the Hungry Fairy's gold coins, it never mentioned about bringing this creature in one piece, conscious or alive. However, something was strange. The closest bandit was the first to notice that something felt out of place. None of them knew what a fairy looked like. They all kept the same picture of a little child with butterfly wings on the back. That's why he started to ask himself "Are fairy that big?".

No, forget about the size. Does fairy possesses this shape? It didn't looked human-like, it was cramped and hunchbacked. Instead of a beautiful apparition, he now imagined an ugly witch with a long and twisted nose. He felt slightly disgusted, but still unsettled by a small thing that he couldn't put his finger on. The long purplish robe covering its body, the large grimoire hanging at its side, and… What's that on its back? Are those… Spikes? Something isn't right. He more and more felt like he shouldn't be here. He felt like he was disturbing someone who he shouldn't. His doubt were answered when the nameless entity turned its back to face the newcomers.

"Ahhh… That's right… I almost forgot humans could also be categorized as preys…"

The air froze at his words. Its visage, printed in everyone's eyes, glued them in place with a fear that was hard to gauge. Sweating bullets over bullets, no deviance of courage or bravery could make them move now. They could wish a thousand time to run away, but their body refused to move. This natural reaction jailed them in their own shoes. Screaming inside… No, one of them couldn't stand it any more, and loudly screamed before running for his life, quickly followed by his comrades. Trampling on each other, they did their best to make their way towards the exit of the tavern.

"No… I shouldn't harm humanoids… Otherwise I think I'll go crazy…"

On Netere's side, his mental struggle started to make his hesitation waver. He was agonizing over the fact that he didn't have enough food to satisfy his stomach, while his passive already had recognize the fleeing bandits as edible. I should be fine to take just a bite, isn't it? No no, this was exactly how every addiction started. Just a bit. Then more and more and more. He knew how this sly machinery worked. That's why he struggled. That's why he fought it. However, the more he tried, the more this psychological wall crumbled.

If you were asked to eat humans in order to survive, of course the answer would be no. Some may say yes because of survival logic, yet they could still certainly hesitate at the last moment. Unfortunately, you soon discover that it really is the only last thing that you can digest. You will still say no, because somehow, with determination, you manage to find another food supply. One week later, this same food supply is depleted. What's left to eat, then? Human flesh. But that is still a no. Just a bite won't hurt, isn't it? After all, a simple healing skill could rejuvenate the wound without delay. That's why… No, still no… He still could find another food supply. He just needs time and luck. It will be fine. It… He is hungry.

His claws gripped the first living being they could, stealing his hopes for salvation. No, it is still fine. He is still alive, isn't he? The body fell on the ground, dismembered like a broken toy. No no, it is still fine… He killed a scum, so he shouldn't feel so worried about retaliation. It's okay, he just has to tell himself that everything will be fine. He killed someone, but that's still fine. After all, he killed billions of NPCs back in Yggdrasil. But did they have that many blood in their vessel? It… Yeah, this is reality. It really is different from a virtual world….

Half of the outlaws were already dead by his hands. They just have to die. Nobody will miss them. Even their family will be grateful for giving them a rightful punishment for their crimes. It's okay. It's still fine… Just a bite won't hurt anyone. Well, except the one bitten, of course, but that can't be helped, can it? They keep dying, so… No no, that's how addiction starts. Remember this. Keep resisting. Keep fighting. If blowing their head can alleviate this burden just a little, then it's fine to slaughter them all. They deserve no such thing like mercy or pity. They scream and run and cry, but it's still fine, just one bite won't hurt anyone.

The dozen of bandits were slain before Netere could notice it. They are all dead, defeated with this overwhelming power, scattered in this hell made of blood and corpses. He did all of this while fighting against his hunger. This heaviest load was still here. Of course it would still be here. His hunger was directed at nutriment, not carnage. He still had to fulfil his stomach with food. His eyes watched the butchery that surrounded him, unable to even start understanding how everything ended this way. He was hungry, and then… Pressurized by this intolerable starvation, he vented his anger on those foolish men. He did it. He killed them all. What was the price again for this sacrilege? Humanity? Sanity? Why would he cares? He was still so hungry.

"I… I… I'm sorry…"

A feeling of embarrassment harassed him. He wanted to hide away, to die like a maggot. If he wanted to, he could have started to run away. However, he didn't have the strength to. He thought that he just could struggle against it. Starving is a thing, but dying by starvation is another. He thought he could fight against it, but, in fact, he couldn't. He failed. And just when his depression began to fracture the remnants of his consciousness, he heard a voice coming from the other side of the entrance.

"Who's there?!"

What… Who was that? The voice sounded a little childish, while filled with a huge terror. It sounded familiar, but he just couldn't remember the face of this person. However, Netere still had enough reason to know that, even if he did forget this stranger's name or visage, he couldn't let them see him in this pace. The scent of blood excited his nose, making him remember just how monstrous he became with only one wrong choice of mind-set.

"GO AWAY!"

Run. Please run. I'm so hungry. I'm so ashamed. I'm so scared of myself. I thought I could do it until the end. I thought there would be no issue as long as I wouldn't forget about it. I… Killed all of those men, not because I was angry at them, but because my instincts told me that my food was trying to escape.

"Who's there?! Answer me!"

Why…

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Why aren't you leaving? I am a murderer. I am a monster. I hurt people, and I'm afraid I'm on the verge of eating them if I don't do something about it now. I'm not joking. Each time my eyes are set on a ripped part of their body, I can't help but ask how wonderful it would be to taste them. I try to cover my eyes, but the smell is just too strong for me to ignore it. Blood. When did it started to make me feel so restless? I am not a monster. I am human! I can fight this! I must fight this! I…

"I… I won't! I will protect everyone! If you're-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Is she stupid? Don't play the hero here and now. Can you stop me? Then come and do something about it. However, this is no more a game where you can freely resurrect. This is reality. This is a place were wrong choices lead to bad endings. This is a place where you should know when and where to play the rightful role. This is a place where you must notice when you should stop joking around. With a horrible sentiment, I watched my hands caressing the wooden door that kept me from seeing the foolish hero on the other side. I already know how fragile those buildings are for me. A mere hit can tear apart a whole building. My strength is unparalleled, when compared to those guards and brigands. That's why, a little child like you…

"I can't hold it anymoooore! Please, run away!"

I can kill you, and I will certainly kill you if you stay here. I don't want to kill you, however that isn't my hunger's opinion. It's devouring me from the inside. It gives me the feeling of vomiting at any time. My vision becomes cloudy, not because of a stun or a blackout, but because of the tears my own imagination created. I am a human. I am not the monster I created for fun back in the game. I don't want to become a monster. I don't want to live with this sin crawling on my back. But I can't control it any more. I lost.

* * *

She looked at the monster's eyes. What was she thinking back there, when she was convinced of listening to a tormented soul's plea? This is a foul play, a trick, a lie to lure her. And yet, she can't start being angry at this monster, because all her body was currently made of fear. She couldn't move, she couldn't utter any other words than those next.

"Who… Are you…"

"… Kshhhiiiiiii…"

This answer was plenty enough to bring back Mierra on earth. What her eyes was looking at was nothing but a starving monster. Then, she doesn't have to doubt any more.

"[Flying Broom]!"

Quickly escaping from close-combat range, Mierra gained altitude at the risk of losing sight of the monster because of the fog. Actually, that still was a lucky situation for her. Not even this creature could see through a magical fog this dense. This false assumption sealed her fate.

A white sticky string caught her in the air. Like a caught fly, she was pulled back toward the ground. Terror engulfed her spirit. She became a prey that couldn't escape from the spider's web. Usually, Paul would come and slay the enemy, then free her from the restraining. But now, she was alone. Nobody would come to help her. Nobody would even watch her struggling like an animal caught in a trap. She put all her strength to force the web to split apart, but it was useless, its resistance was far from what she could break with her own tiny hands. The more she struggled, the more her body became entangled with the web, making her slowly, and soon unable to even stretch her arm. She put all her strength in her skills, but the broom could only tremble as it did its best to get away. And then, she locked eyes with the beast that was about to feed on her. She screamed, but the web also shut her mouth. She cried, but tears held no power against this heartless opponent. The large claws grabbed her shoulders. She struggled again, but could only put as much resistance as a defenceless larva.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

She couldn't accept any of those apologies. She wanted to run away from this nightmare. She didn't want to die, not like this, not now. Death was scary, even more when you're fully facing it. Gently embrace it, and accept your demise? How could she? She wanted to live on. She wanted to keep adventuring with Paul and cie. She wanted to travel across the world, and discover its hidden ruins and scriptures to know more about the world's history. She then wanted to fall in love, to marry the man of her dream, to name her children, and then she could die without regret. That was what she planned since she started her career as an adventurer. But this… This wasn't what she wished for. Glory in death? She is no brainless warrior, only a small child that wanted to dream a bit more. The claws slowly applied more and more pressure. It was first to make sure the possibility of the prey going away would fade, but now, it was because of a sorrowful torture.

"I'm so sorry… I now I shouldn't… But… I'm so, so sorry…"

Let me go! She wanted to shoot. But she couldn't. And looking at this crying child, Netere felt his heart tearing apart. Leave her. Stop hurting her. It's as simple as opening your hands, and then leaving this place at once. But he couldn't. He was so hungry that his stomach was burning him from the inside.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Repeating again and again the same line, he still couldn't stop his own hands, as they first crushed the clavicles, the flesh and the nerves connecting the arms slowly began to sprout out due to the immense pressure. Bones pierced the skin, while blood squirted out of the squeezed shoulders, tainting the clothes and the web in a clear red colour. Drowning in her own blood, Mierra was on the verge of losing consciousness under the insuppressible pain that twisted her body. The last thing her eyes could memorize were the two mandibles closing in.

* * *

 **I know what you're going to say.**

 **"Only two lines of gore? Please..."**

 **Well, it can't be helped, I must prevent innocents' soul being traumatized by a few words of mine.**

* * *

 **RESUME OF THE CHAPTER**

 **Netere tells its story, about a shy gamer that was thrown in a different world, and how he struggled with his insatiable hunger of his.**

 **When found out by the bandits previously sighted by Mierra, he loses to his hunger and start killing them all.**

 **However, finally understanding that he did murder them, his last parcel of reason crumbles under his melancholy.**

 **But the calls of Mierra wake him up, and after warning her many times, ends up mentally defeated by his own hunger, before killing her.**


	14. Volume 1 - Chapter 13

**I'm trying to play some piano.**

 **It's fun and all, until someone comes and shows you how it's done.**

 **My dream... How could you...**

* * *

"UUURYAAAA !"

The bandit was cut in half with only one movement of the blade. The inhumane strength that was able to handle such gigantic sword gave them no place to rest, as it quickly followed with another slash. Those attacks were neither slow nor miscalculated, for they were minded to defend the hostel entrance from any hostile trespassers. Tightening its grip on the deadly weapon, Paul was standing in front of the waves of scums that kept appearing from the depth of the fog. A fight that never end. A fight were you can't see the end. It is not only tiresome for the body, but also for the spirit, as it could waver when confronted to an obstacle that gave no gleam form the hope that was waiting at the other side. And still, he pursued this same fight with no hesitation in his eyes.

The goal was simple. The enemy was in front of him. And, as the leader of the Green Sword, neither its worries nor its pride could allow him to focus on any other point than the aggressive looks that was thrown at him, with the many attacks that he had to parry, to deflect, and to endure. Wane was still recovering from the paralyzing poison, Pharros was nowhere to be seen, and Mierra went alone somewhere chasing after a something fairy. This made no sense, however Paul had no other choice but to be confident about his friends' well-being. All he wanted was to cheerfully come back, being greeted, being lectured, but at the end smiling with everyone. This was a very naïve thought, but that was what he wished for. The more reason to stand still, to confront those adversities, for merging victorious with them at his side.

The pawns facing him were nothing but trash in every way. No skills were present in their attacks, no nobility were sighted in their soul. All of them were low-lives that thought life was about taking other's property through brutality. They now were deeply regretting their poor choice of career, as hatred and fear covered the assembly's face. Shouting profanities, daggers, nets, everything they had to make the Adamantium adventurer steps into defeat. All of this was made for naught, when dealt with the unparalleled might of the most potent warrior of Humanity.

"Shit! What he's made of?!"

"Fire everything!"

Obeying the angry roar of their leader, a full group of twenty men drew pulled the strings of their bow, aiming at the sole warrior standing in front of the building, then let loose. The act of firing a barrage in the midst of the fog was nothing but stupid, as nobody would properly aim anything at a certain distance. But they still did it, thinking a lone man couldn't resist a wall of arrow that couldn't be seen by the naked eyes. However, Paul had a hard time not noticing the threat coming from the air. He took out his second armament from his back, putting himself behind the ridiculously large shield. Unable to pierce this magnificent defence, the arrows pitifully fell on the ground, like broken discarded toys. When confronting such glorious presence, facing such awe-inspiring aura, even the member of the Dark Guild, with their malevolent deeds, couldn't help but tremble in both curtsey and fear.

"I will let none of you pass, for I'm the wall that stand between you scourge and the people!"

The radiant aura emanating from his body inspired every present souls. The culmination of a life-time spent in danger against life-threatening experiences, the known manoeuvers to solve those issues, and the strength to carry out the most insane plans, all of this residing in the same body.

"So this is an Adamantium adventurer…"

"It's nothing but a farce."

The loud voice came from behind the fog. It carried a weigh similar to a leader's authority, the pressure brought by a man who had the ability to command a thousand felons. His darkened arsenal fused with the shade of the fog, as his hairs and eyes did. A person clad in a night-like style, leisurely strolling through the dispersing crowd. The twin blades held in his hands strummed on the paved road, leaving ephemeral sparks behind its path.

"Ahhh… That's right… Just an irritating joke."

"… Who are you?"

Paul couldn't have missed the change in the air. Since his arrival, the face of everyone drastically switched to one filled with viciousness. So this is the boss, he internally told himself. If he defeated this guy, then the roaches should quickly follow and leave this place.

"Who am I… Is it that important for you? Let's just get to the main point. You're a hindrance, and my men can't get rid of you, but I have to get the job done. That's why I came."

Then, the man in black gently bowed down, inviting the other party to do the same, just like every proper duel to death should commence.

"I'm not that refined with blades and stuff, so I hope you can excuse my rude attitude during the fight."

Those words sounded like a bad joke, however nobody in the audience dared to laugh. Was it because they feared to inadvertently mock their leader? Whatever the reason, the main goal here was still to beat him. If he was going to offer a truly honorable fight, then this was Paul's biggest chance to cut the snake's head at once. He leveled his blade, pointing it towards the only enemy standing in front of him.

"… Come. I'll make you regret all your crimes."

He only had time to notice the faint smile on his covered face…

"Very well…"

… Before instantly raising his shield to block the incoming attack. The distance was already quite narrow, but its speed was beyond what a human could accomplish. Paul first struggled, but quickly managed his posture, then sent a blow that was deflected with one blade. He clearly hadn't the strength to directly face Paul, however he cleverly thought about this and exerted the minimal required movements to parry, avoiding any sort of taken damage. He quickly followed with a shield bash that too was dodged with a leap backward.

"You said you weren't good at crossing swords…"

"I am. Originally I'm not a swordsman. Did you know, there are guys who were able to dislodge a mountain's peak by childishly moving their blade?"

"Sounds like a tasteless pun…"

"Well, I'm far from their level, and I have to say… Ah, forget it. Even if I explained with easy-to-understand words, you wouldn't get it."

This opponent was strange, thought Paul. Was he trying to buy time, or to make him lose focus? His words were said in an uncaring tone, like he felt he was wasting precious minutes on a meaningless task here. Then what was his plan? Wasn't he here to pillage and slaughter the town? He told Paul he was a hindrance. That means Paul was currently holding them, preventing them from succeeding. Whatever their objective was, if by standing there, he could gain just a few more seconds, then reinforcements should soon arrive. Be it the guards, or his fellow friends, whichever was fine, as long as it was an ally.

"… Stop dreaming."

A black line was close to blind his right eye. The sharpened blade that was agilely used by the leader missed its target, thanks to the reflexes of the Adamantium ranked man who interposed his shield just in time. A little sooner or a little later, and it could have turned bad for him. The blows were exchanged at a breath-taking pace, leaving the watching bandits in a dreaming stance as they tried to imagine their leader's blades piercing the white armor. But that wasn't happening, as Paul always managed to deflect the attack, while trying to deal some damage to his foe. There were many close calls, but no serious injuries. It was like looking at a fast shadow harassing a never-fading light.

"Stop dreaming, seriously! You think someone will come and save you? You're already surrounded!"

A strong kick landed on the large shield, forcing Paul to make several steps backwards in order to fully absorb the shock. A man usually wearing a heavy armor should have a better stamina than one used to wear light armor, but the strain from this intense combat drained Paul from his immense endurance. It was already hard to handle with such ease this onerous gear. It was clearly another story to actually use it properly, meaning defending and attacking at the same time. You could already see him panting hard, while his shining armor was more and more covered in differently shaped scratches.

"I will not… Die so easily."

"Of course you won't. You're an Adamantium, aren't you? Show some pride. Or… I think I have a better idea."

Suddenly, his opponent stick his two swords between the stones, before widely opening its arms as to welcome everyone around him.

"Dark Guild! Your God is watching!"

"Our God?!"

"Our God!"

"Our God is watching!"

After those crazy words, the surrounding bandits became all of a sudden vociferous, creating the noisiest shouts Paul has ever heard in his life. He felt like he entered the Grand Arena, where gladiators fight against never-ending waves of monsters until they obtain their beloved glory in death.

"MAL'DREK! MAL'DREK! MAL'DREK!"

Chanting the same name again and again, the euphoric public instantly lost their sanity. This wasn't anymore a mere religious cult, or some favor for their respected deity. What Paul was looking at was devoted fanatics, who were actually ready to gift their souls to a divinity's name that was unknown to Paul.

"What have you done? What's happening?"

"Isn't it exciting? Every time, they do the same thing. It really does install a decent atmosphere for our fight, doesn't it?"

"You're insane! All of you!"

"Ah ah ah! Oh, come on. That's what's called a fanclub. You too should know how it feels… Or not."

Those men were insane. Paul couldn't come with any other conclusions. They were silent, and the moment this man shouted words about a god, they threw themselves in a delusion, and started to believe they were in the presence of a higher living being.

"This is madness…"

"Madness…?"

Amongst the loud audience, the stranger suddenly halted himself. His shoulders were trembling, more and more, until he finally couldn't endure it anymore, before bursting in laughter. Holding his abs like they were going to pop out, he managed to regain his calmness after a few seconds.

"Madness?! This is the truth about the Dark Guild, Mister Adamantium!"

The truth about the Dark Guild? Those words, feasibly threw at Paul like they held no meaning at all, actually shacked something deep inside him. The truth? What truth? Which truth? They are nothing but a band of low-lives that murder everyone in their path. Is that… Is that how it is? Are all innocents nothing more than sacrifices for a god who longed for blood? This was the madness Paul feared. This was the madness he had to stop no matter the price. Readying his stance, he prepared himself, not to overcome any incoming challenges, but to throw away his life if he had to.

Sorry, Mierra, Paul, Wane… I'm not sure if I'll come back for dinner… I'm not sure if I'll see your face ever again, because…

"… I will stop this madness, here and now!"

"You will… Stop a god's march? What are you? Stupid?"

He silently sighed, taking his blades and preparing to cast again his relentless attacks.

"Well, whatever… Not like you're the first one to try… Now come, the public is waiting for the show."

* * *

This isn't good. This man is strong, too strong for me. I couldn't believe it, when he almost succeeded at landing a blow on me. His speed is amazing, and his strength is close to surpass mine. How come a man so powerful ended on the wrong path? Why is he still following this path? A million innocents could need him, and he chose to make them suffer more. This is inexcusable. He merits death. But I can't do anything against him. He is too strong. I have no choice, but to bet everything I have on a stupid move, and hope to sever a limb or two. This is the best idea I can come up with without Pharros keeping my back safe.

So… Is this the end? Is this how and where I'll die? I hope not, I still have to take care of all of my friends. I'll disband the group, and let the others choose their own path. Pharros and Wane look like they'll be fine together, but it leaves Mierra on her own. I should take care of her, even if she tell me she'll be fine on her own. Knowing her, she'll certainly decide to continue adventuring alone. I think she said something about travelling around the world. This doesn't sound bad, maybe I should follow her, just in case.

Well, here goes nothing. This opponent is strong, I'm not sure I can best him. I'm already tired of fighting all of them, and now I have to handle someone with such expertise. This is too much for the old me. So… I guess I won't be able to see everyone grow. I really am the worst leader, they should have choose another one. Pharros could have lead us properly. I'm confident he'll become a great man. Too bad I won't be here anymore to watch him. Yup… Too bad…

* * *

"UUURYAAAA !"

Charging with an ominous ferocity, Paul brought down his long sword. This move was more than obvious, and the enemy easily dodged it before putting himself in his blind spot to try a quick attack that was also parried with an impressive move of Paul. Of course he didn't, as the attack was a fierce kick that blew Paul away.

"Pathetic…"

The twin blades gathered together in one point, ready to silence the fallen man forever.

"It was fun, watching you and all. But you're still a hindrance."

And then, the weapon did their job, taking one's life without any question. If he still had some strength to spare, if he wasn't so distracted by all those thoughts, if he wasn't an idiot, he could have pulled a clever move, and do some damage to his enemy. But he didn't, because even Paul couldn't wrong himself. He could only care about others. Just as he said…

"[Berserker's Onslaught]!"

A red lighting suddenly made his appearance. Holding a giant axe in its two hands, the figure proudly stood in front of Paul. Who was it? No, he already knew who the wielder of such a dangerous weapon was.

"Wane?"

"Yup. You really are pathetic, Paul."

The short hairs dancing in the wind, the holder of the berserk's job of the Green Sword made her appearance. And, from a not so distant location…

"AAAAHHHH! MY ARM! MY ARM!"

The undefeatable foe lost its left hand. Unable to bear the pain, he abandon his two swords, backing in pain as he watched in vain the blood sprouting out of the wound.

"MY ARM!"

"Oh man up, dude. This ain't but a scratch, as they said."

The comeback was real. It was a turnover Paul never dreamt of, as he had given up on his hopes of being alive at the end of this fight. However, that wasn't what shocked him the most. Actually, what he couldn't believe was…

"But… I thought you were paralyzed?"

"… I was. Now get up, we still have an idiot to beat up."

Reddening the ground, what was a formidable opponent now turned into a despicable and broken despot who disappeared behind the opaque fog.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL! KILL THEM NOW!"

"So this is no more an honorable fight between him and you? Alright, bring it on! I need to break some bones!"

Slightly confused by her words, Paul tried to ask Wane about something.

"Since when were you listening?"

"I am the wall that protect everyone?"

"… Don't tell the others."

Embarrassed by his own words, Paul shyly readied his stance, followed by Wane who was ready to welcome any bandit who dared to approach her.

"Alright! Here I-"

"AAAAAAAAGRLLLLLRLRLRH…"

A horrible sound came from everywhere. The final cry of a tormented soul who was mercilessly crushed under one's shoe. However, it sounded even more inhumane, as a disgusting noise echoed in everyone's ears.

"THE HECK IS THIS?!

"RUN! RUUUUUUUN!"

Everyone were hurling the same words. What was happening? You first could have thought they were executing some citizens, however the reaction of the bandits was far off the mark. What was happening, exactly?

"MONSTEEEEER!"

The duo immediately reacted to this announcement. A monster in town? How is this even possible? No, with the current ruckus and this dense fog, it was harder to not let wild hostilities invade the town in its state.

"Shit! Paul, forget the bandit! The monster is a more dangerous thing!"

"Roger! Let's go!"

Running in the opposite direction of everyone who tried to escape it, Paul and Wane found themselves lost in this ridiculously dense fog. But finding the correct path wasn't difficult, you just had to follow the sound coming from a continuously-chewing creature, until you can finally lay your eyes on the thing.

The scene was absurd, horrifying, and hideous. Draped in a purple robe, tainted in multitude layers of blood stains, the thing was currently holding in its claws the body of a man who recently lost its left arm in a surprise attack. The view itself was already enough to make the stomach faintly regurgitate its content, the nauseous air surrounding the beast making both of them more and more sick. It was… It truly looked like a nightmare. And yet, they had to fight this thing. Whatever it was, it was clear it feasted on human beings. The more reason to slain it here and now. However, both Paul and Wane couldn't move at all. Was it due to fear, or because, deep in their heart, they unconsciously wanted to refuse this fight, and to run away? Just when their resolve vaguely wavered, the starved eight-eyes turned to face the newcomers, filled with a ravenous will to devour everything in its sight.

"I'm sorry… Run… Run…"

The muttered words were engraved in their mind. They wanted to run, they really wanted to. But they couldn't. The duty of an adventurer never was a burden for them until now. Readying their weapon, Wane uttered the only encouragement that crossed her mind.

"Don't die, Paul…"

* * *

 **For now, I'll think about rewriting a bit the previous chapters, in order to "correct" what errors readers found.**

 **The main story won't change so much, but it's possible some big lines won't be the same. (*cough* *cough* Who is S'stri? *cough* *cough*)**

 **I'm not sure you'll receive a mail when a chapter is updated, so... See you later!**


	15. Volume 1 - Chapter 14

**Any one has heard of this new strategy game that has recently been released?**

 **Yeah, well... It's really catching.**

 **Time flew like an arrow... I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Don't die, Paul…"

"Yeah… You neither, Wane."

The two best warriors of humanity, one clad in a bright shining white armour, covered with scratches, dust and blood from the local scums. The other wearing her strong-looking reddish equipment, while holding an axe capable of beheading an ogre in one slash.

"Ahhh…"

On the other side, a monstrosity who ate anything that approached its deadly claws. A calamity that must be brought to an end, because of its insatiable hunger that devoured even his own sanity. The robe endowed with powerful enchantments, now fouled by the tears and bloods of indiscriminate victims.

It could have turned to a glorious fight. It could also have been prevented by many means. But now, it unfolded this way.

Tightening its grip on his sword, Paul looked nervously at the monster that stood in front of him. The memories of their previous quest were still fresh in his mind. Spiders crawling out of every hole, and their Mother, with her horrible size which easily overwhelmed what he always believed was his strongest defensive wall.

The eight eyes seemed to be focused on him, probably already tasting in its mind his deceased corpse.

"As I'd let you! Let's go, Wane!"

With only two pawns present from his original five-man team, the only tactic they could quickly come up with was a simple switch. The first parry the hit, the second land a hit, and then they switch. It was usually overly effective against lone and strong monsters. But it was usually effective only when the monster was stupid enough to not understand the stratagem.

"[Shield Bash]!"

Furiously, the shield bashed against the spider's head, leaving it fuzzy before instantly being followed by a rapid attack from the berserker's favourite weapon. But that instant never came.

"Go back! Wane!"

Paul angrily shouted. What happened, she wondered? But that question was immediately answered by laying her eyes on the unshaken body of the creature. It splendidly received the huge shield on its face, yet it shown no sign of being stunned. Actually, Paul had to rapidly retreat from his position, as he had the certitude the claws were closing on him to grab his off-hand equipment.

"He received a full front attack, and that's all we managed to do?"

Paul was at a loss of words, while Wane, with a complicated expression, re-revaluated their opponent. A monster, wearing a suspicious purple robe. Could it be a mage? A sentient monster? However, it was certain he murdered citizens, and ate them at his leisure. This crime couldn't be left unpunished. Yet, this wasn't what presently preoccupied the two adventurers' mind.

She re-thought their method, and, actually, found it quite correct, as a fast attack could prevent a magic caster to casts its spell. But that bash didn't work. What more, the thing didn't move at all, not even tried to attack. Could this mean…?

"… Run… Run…"

… No, it was stupid to think that way. A monster is still a monster. No matter the circumstances, those heartless living beings couldn't be left alive in this world. They must be decimated, for mankind's brighter future.

"Paul, let's do it. I'll use my strongest attack to kill it."

"… Nn."

Agreeing with his head, Paul levelled his shield, while Wane started to murmur a faint pray between her lips. Was that a sort of farewell, or a way to gain more self-confidence?

And yet… Nobody moved. They didn't dare move without first noticing a movement from the monster. It was weird, no matter how you look at it. Even after this aggression, it didn't bulge at all. Is it ignoring them? No, definitely not. Its eyes were focused on them. Then…

She closed her eyes. At least she wanted to clear those thoughts that prevented her to focus properly. She needed to stop thinking about all of this. It wasn't her role to worry about this or that. And yet…

"… Let's do it."

This was the signal she sent to Paul, but also to herself. Self-confidence? What she needs against this opponent is either bravery or stupidity. Maybe both. Something was off, she could tell it. Maybe Paul noticed as well, when looking at how stiff he was.

"… Please… Run…"

"Those words, again and again… Don't look down on us, beast!"

Once more, Paul charged with all his might, preparing another [Shield Bash] to stun its target. It was a stupid move to repeat the exact same process, as the opponent could easily predict it, and then react with a proper gesture. But that was the previous plan. The claws, which were brought upon him accompanied with a tremendous strength, capable of breaking a house, met with the shield. And then…

"[Immovable Fortress]!"

… A green light enveloped Paul. A strength capable of breaking a whole house? And what of it? There are no attacks able to demolish this impregnable defence. Meeting with the shield, the claws were stopped in their swing.

"Uh?"

"It's not over yet!"

"Here I come!"

A double attack came from both its front and right side. A thrust from the white knight, with his magnificent and bloodied sword, synchronized with the huge axe which could surely cut a tree in one try. Taking advantage of the spider's sloppy attitude, and using their strongest move against this unstunnable opponent. The chances of success were…

… Actually extremely low.

Suddenly grabbing the shield with its claws, Paul had no choice but to try and take it back, or to give up and retreat. He couldn't afford to waste any time, and decided to abandon his shield. However, his retreat was a little too late.

With a force overwhelming his, the monster succeeded at raising the shield above its head, and did what was unheard of. Using its newly obtained weapon, he used it to bash Paul away with a powerful swing. Unable to respond in time, all Paul could afford to do was to watch his beloved shield colliding with his own body. The shock was physically hard to endure.

Sent flying a few meters away, he tried to recover as fast as he could in order to get back in the fight. But again, he was a little too late. Laying on the ground, all he could do right now, was observing the monster standing in front of him, holding the shield above its head in a strange manner. But Paul, both exhausted because of the fights and horrified by the sight, could already imagine the fate awaiting him.

The monster ferociously lowered the shield, and like a rusted guillotine, brought down an inhumane demise to the Adamantium adventurer.

"… Ah… Ah…"

This was… Harder to accept than anything else. Dead? Not yet. Not far. He still could touch what he was proud of. The huge shield, decorated with the emblem symbolising the holy light, now tainted by his own blood. Worse than that, he could actually caress it, desperately scratch the immovable equipment engraved in the paved stone.

Just like he was.

Cut in two parts, Paul had this strange feeling of absence. Was is because he couldn't feel anymore his legs, or because fear got drowned under the amount of pain. No, he still felt fear. An immense, insuppressible fear. Fear of death. Fear of the inability to save everyone. Fear of… This thing. This horrible… Cruel… Thing…

* * *

"PAAAAAUUUUUUL!"

So his name is Paul… I see…

I already killed many of them… I didn't even bother counting. If I did… How could I forgive myself?

No, I'm already way beyond what redemption can forgive.

Am I… Sane?

Why am I still conscious?

Why am I still looking at my own actions?

All those murders, those innocents, those poor victims…

Their cries, their screams, their pleas…

Why did I ignore them? Why didn't I try to save them all?

Ahhh… That's right… I keep forgetting about it…

This hunger… Never satisfied… Never sated…

It fills my mind with heavy burdening thoughts.

Feeding… Eating… Slaying… Butchering…

I can't even think anymore…

If only… If only there was a way to stop this killing spree…

If only there was a way to stop me…

But…

… Wait.

There is a way.

This woman… She talked about some powerful attack…

Could she… Could she defeat me?

What have I become? Some sort of last boss from a game?

…

No, that's exactly what I am now.

A rampaging boss, a random event that unfortunately occurred in this town, which decimated the whole populace.

I must be defeated. I… Must be killed.

… Me? Killed?

Do I… Really need to die?

I don't want to die… I still… Have regrets to repair… Have dreams to realize…

But… They all did too… And I shattered them because of this stupid hunger…

I… No, I already said that I was beyond redemption.

I must be stopped… Someone has to…

She will. She will stop me.

She has to… She has to…

* * *

"You monster!"

What am I doing? Shooting in such idiotic manner toward a monster.

Of course I am angry. He… He is… Our leader… Paul is dead.

It was… It is… Unbelievable.

It's a nightmare.

Reconsider all of this, Wane.

This is not a monster you can win against.

You must run.

You must find Pharros, Mierra, and leave at once.

But that's with the hope that I can outrun this monster.

Can I escape?

I look one more time at the corpse laying on the ground.

I'm sorry Paul… We really only were a burden for you, until the end…

"You…"

The faint voice, echoing through the air, petrified Wane. The surroundings were so calm, you could actually hear your own heart aching from the offered view. A dark wall of fog concealing the closed area, leaving only Netere and the last warrior in a private duel. However, if only for the terror she felt, Wane knew she couldn't surpass this one's power. After all those years fighting together, she knew how weak humans are. To fight alone against such odds, this was similar to suicide.

But, at the same time, she couldn't run away. It was her duty as an adventurer, and a representative of humanity's strongest wall against its potential threats. And now, she threw away her pride and her honour, and readied herself to run as fast as she could in order to live another day. She only waited for the monster to make his first move, so that she could dodge and then try her chance. The monster finally started to move, slowly, lazily, towards her.

"Kill…"

However, from Netere's point of view…

"… Me…"

Its inner turmoil was more and more burning him away. This wasn't even a physical pain that a healing spell could deal with. This wasn't a mental trauma that a long cure could patch. This was a fight against his own instincts, against his own self, the true self of one who gained one of the highest rank from the spiderling's evolution branch.

"Hungry… Never sated…"

Those words were hard to understand for Wane, who only kept thinking about running away. Hungry? Never sated? What the heck is this thing trying to say? This is ridiculous, she quickly told herself to regain her composure. This was a trap, only a trap to lure her in the web.

"I can't… Fight it…"

Still advancing, Netere did his best to stop it. Driven by his hunger, his body motioned itself in a bizarre way. Moving, trembling, drooling, to Wane's eyes, this was immensely strange. In a few words, he looked like he was… Struggling against a poison running in his veins. Something strange was happening, she could tell by watching this hard-to-describe behaviour.

"I don't want… To hurt anymore…"

What was… He saying? This is insane. She shouldn't trust the uttered words of a bloodthirsty creature. Monsters don't think, they only kill, eat, and repeat this process. You sometime could cross the path of a stronger creature, capable of scheming. But that was all they could do. Monsters are stupid, but at the same time strong. She never let herself being deceived by any appearance they adorned. She crushed any of them that tried or did hurt the people. And now, all of her believes were trembling the instant Netere fell on his knees.

"I'm so sorry…

Please…

Kill me…"

Silence fell upon the place. Netere, grumbling about his weakness, while Wane stood dumbfounded in front of this scene. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't even start to accept what was happening. Is this monster actually begging to be killed? This is… This is going against every concept, against everybody's definition of a monster. Why is this monster regretting? Isn't is part of their soul to be heartless?

"KILL MEEEEE!"

The broken plea shook Wane's soul. This is not a monster she's used to fight. If she hadn't had any sight of this thing, she could have sworn what was standing in front of her… Was the crying presence of a child, who were possessed by a demonic being. However, what her eyes could see, was the body of an intelligent and starved creature, trying to control this irresistible temptation with an unnerving breath, and by grating the pavements with its claws. It was lowering its head, waiting for the last judgement to behead it. Could it be… What if… What if every suffer could be brought to a halt like this, right now? This is… Way beyond what Wane could hope for.

"… Okay. If this is what you ask for, then don't regret it!"

[Ability Boost]

The skill to enhance one's physical capabilities.

[Greater Ability Boost]

The skill to greatly enhance one's physical capabilities.

[Full Throttle]

The skill to watch the world through an experimented frenzied warrior.

[Ogre's arms]

The skill to increase even more one's physical strength.

And finally...

[Berserker's rage]

The skill to render one temporarily immune to any form of attrition.

With all those energies flowing inside of her body, Wane couldn't feel anything but more alive than ever. Everything around her seemed so brittle, so slow. The air itself became a thick substance that dispersed away from her path. The axe itself became nothing more than a scanty toy in her overpowered hand. With this power…

"With this power, I will avenge Paul!"

So it was over… Finally, thought Netere. After all this misery, all this pain and suffering, he could finally be stopped by someone. It was a short life in this other world, but, somehow, it was still kind of fun, at least at the beginning. If only he wasn't tormented by his hunger, that was the only thing that dragged him down to this path. All those innocents he murdered, all those people he ate, for the sole purpose of satisfying his own starved self.

He told himself "Maybe I could have dealt with the animals in the forest, so I wouldn't unintentionally hurt the citizens?". However, being unable to cook the food, this train of thought never came to a conclusion in those past days. Maybe he should have given it a try at the very least, but the idea of failing such simple task bothered him to the point of dismissing this part. Now, he regretted it quite a lot.

It's funny, he said, as the only thing that crosses my mind, even when on the verge of death, is still about food.

I do have plenty of regrets, yet, all I can think about, even when her axe is about to breach my skull, is the food I won't be able to eat anymore.

What a pitiful existence…

Netere closed his eyes, welcoming, with a smile on his mind, the last tragedy of his life: his demise.

*CLING*

The shock echoed through his whole body, leaving him in a shrinking state of mind. Is that it? Is he finally… Dead? It is… A bit different from what he expected. No light, no tunnel. Only darkness, and… This strange breathing… Afraid of what he was currently experiencing, Netere tried to move his limbs, his neck, his hand and his fingers. After a few instants, he finally understood why he somehow felt off. He opened his eyes, and met with the culprit of his passing.

The world around them was darkened due to the absence of the sun. No, it was more correct to say that the thick fog mostly prevented the rays to illuminate the town. Inside this shadow, eerie world, Netere breathed in, before letting out a deep sigh slip away through his mandibles.

"You lied…"

Those were the only words that came to his mind. He thought he would be stopped. He thought he would be put in an eternal slumber. He thought… That this would be the end.

"You said… You would kill me…"

Entirely intact, Netere stood up, sending his ravenous gaze towards the woman who dared utters such nonsense at him. He only glanced once at the weapon that was used to end him, now broken and shattered.

"Why… WHY?!"

Encased in a cocoon, Wane had lost all her hope to run away. Did she run away? Didn't she? He couldn't tell, as a fiery, burning hatred blinded his eyes, and animated his body. Vainly struggling against the hardened web, all she could do was watch the immense body of the monster that was about to make her feel his wrath. Grumbling, grunting, Netere raised his hand, now shaped in a fist, then brought it with an unreasonable grudge at the immobile body beneath him.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD KILL ME, SO WHY"

*BANG*

"AM I"

*BANG*

"STILL LIVING"

*BANG*

"THIS HELLISH TORTUUURE?!"

*BANG*

And with it, the world became silent. The only sound resounding was the exhausted breathing of a lonesome spiderling, craving for salvation, and for food. He looked at his own claws, tarnished with fresh blood.

"I'm… Still alive…"

This wasn't his blood. He felt no pain, no fatigue, except from the mental strain of reaping all those souls. He wasn't afraid of being used to it, because until now, he thought he could stop his hunger, or at least be stopped by someone else.

And now… There is nothing left to obstruct him. His morals. His enemies. His sanity. His humanity. His friends. His memories. His tears. His despair. His cattle.

"IIIIII'm sooooooo huuuuuungryyyyyyy…"

* * *

 **So... We're approaching the end of this story.**

 **One last chapter to conclude everything, and we're done.**

 **Sounds quite sad, if you ask me... However it has been a fun idea to write it.**

 **As it will be the last chapter, I'll answer one last time to everybody's question, if you have any.**


	16. Volume 1 - Chapter 15

P-P-Police! There is a pervert in the room!

* * *

The body laid on the ground, immobile under the gentle breeze of the wind. Not daring to move, nor having anymore the conviction to, he simply waited, enlaced by the warm embrace of the sunlight. Gazing at the clear blue sky, it costed him two long minutes before finally realizing that the fog has dissipated. When did it disappeared, and who was the one who used the World Item? Such questions remained unanswered.

He wanted to close his eyes, but a gleeful warmth from inside his body kept him from slumbering peacefully. After all he has done, how could he dare to feel so happy about finally being full? The joy, the regret, the satisfaction and the mad thoughts that tormented him kept him from being sleepy. His agitated mind reviewed again and again the same movie. Carnage, massacre, slaughter, bloodbath. Cries, pleas, tears, agonies. Men, women, children. He killed them all, and ate the one he deemed were the tastiest.

It was beautiful. It was pleasing. It was… Overwhelming. There were no more room for excuses, now that he was at this stage. He did what was unforgivable. His deeds were pure crimes against humanity. For the selfish reason of satisfying his hunger, he sacrificed a town, and scavenged all its citizens. Against his will, despite his sanity, he lost.

All alone, Netere laid on the ground because there was nothing else he had to do. The shops are closed, and he didn't feel like going back to his cavern where all those spiders decided to spend their time. He wanted to laugh when noticing how sentient he still was, even after all this gore and flesh. After everything he has done, he was still… Alive. Humanity? Sanity? Was that really the price?

The faces travelled once more through his eyes. They were coloured with the white palishness of fear, their big round eyes full of nothing else but terror as he closed in his claws and jaws. Their awful misery, filled with painful demises, heartless mangling, and wailing everywhere. They are still fresh in his mind. They are still hurting his conscience, his morals. The lessons he's been taught during all his life, now in pieces before the scene where he has played the main role. As the villain who has slaughtered everyone, even the princess, even the hero.

He remembered the time when he first stepped in this world. Confusion dwelled inside him, so he went ahead, blindly looking for answers. This wasn't what he regretted the most, yet he couldn't help but watch again everything he has done so far since he's been transported in this world. Curiosity drove him in this place, and then, it quickly got replaced with hunger. A hunger he could have done nothing against.

He told himself that he needed something, or someone to stay by his side. This idea came out of despair from the lonely atmosphere the town delivered. It made him smile, as the recollection of some days from his past life resurged from deep inside. He too was lonely on the other side. He was a lone player, had few friends he could count on his fingers. He too know how it feels to fall in love, however he was always scared the girl would refuse him. Shyness, lack of confidence, he always stayed in his little corner because of this depressive feeling. A smile formed in his mind, he was afraid he would forget as well what kind of person he was, before becoming… This.

His robe shown no more the pretty purple, now defiled by heavy layers of blood, changing its original shape to a more dreadful one. His chitin, a gift from his chosen race, was also covered with multiple reddish stains, giving anyone the thought he fought well until his last breath. How laughable that would be if it was true.

Lost is his endless stream of thinking, Netere raised his head to look at the sky. The grand clear blue calmed his cracked mind, while the lazy clouds penetrated his eyes with a solemn refreshing light. He kept telling himself how monstrous he was, how stupid and how selfish he acted due to his insuppressible panic. If I don't eat, I'll die. This sentence never was truer before it first started to growl, then to ache, and finally to pain him.

And now, what was left to do? He ruined the town, broke thousands of life, there is no room in this world for such atrocities to rest without retribution. He'll be chased. They'll send pursuers who will target his very existence. And once they'll succeed at dealing with the danger he represents, they'll erase every possible footprints he had left in his path. At the end of his life, he will leave only a sad memory of him. It was already too late, that's why he thought, even if he still wasn't convinced, that… Maybe… He should terminate himself, before he brought another calamity.

The idea was both tempting, and terribly terrifying. For the greater good, he'll have to… Kill himself? This was a bad joke. Whatever the divinity which decided to transport him in this alien world, why would they prepare this kind of tragedy for a normal geek? Scandalous, outrageous, the words flashed in his mind. However, he wasn't dumb enough to easily dismiss them. Fate was an unruly force, and nobody could go against the flow. Nobody, not even the faithful prayers.

That's why… Maybe… This was the right choice. They'll all say he doesn't deserve to live anymore. Not after what he has done. An enemy of humanity… No, of the whole world. This is the label they'll stick to his being. An enemy of the world. Hearing those same words again, a portion of his soul asked for releasing. But… Whatever kind of plan he could scheme, he just couldn't bring himself to accept this sort of ending. If only… If only…

An echoing sound resounded not so far away, troubling his already unclear mind. Those were footsteps, someone was approaching. Not afraid? Not shocked? Who would dare steps in this town, after what happened? Even with all those carcasses, even with all those corpses and destruction, who could keep walking forward with a determination devoid of any hesitation? Netere raised his sight, and with what his eyes could see, he knew, deep inside him, that he was saved.

A familiar silhouette, a common shape that just looked like his. A monster he knew poorly of, but part of a community he once had a chance to consider, read about and understand the principles. He told himself he was alone since the day he awoke in this strange world. Yet, was it entirely the truth? Was he really alone since the beginning? That would be too outrageous. Of course, thankfully, that was a lie. He never was alone. Someone always was watching his every move, taking care of his behaviour and well-being.

The entity approached, bathed in a warm light that brought tranquillity to his mind. He knew, he was certain, he was saved the instant his eyes fell on the being. Mesmerized by an illusion? Unthinkable, unconceivable, his jobs as an Illusionist, Grand Illusionist and Master of Illusions were maxed. Except peculiar exception, it was impossible for him to let a grotesque illusion get a hold on his emotion. It means, what he's currently looking at, was the authentic presence of a higher being, of the watcher who dutifully observed me.

But, at the same time, Netere knew what this scene means for him. The time has come. He did what he shouldn't have. It came to finish the job. It came because, as a foreigner, he infringed the natural laws. It came to punish him. That's good, he thought. This was better than overthinking about his suicide. If someone else can care about that, then it was all good.

"… What… Should we do…?"

Those were the words he could barely hear. What to do about him? He just wanted to be spared any more time like this. So, he closed his eyes, and slowly murmured to the valkyria in front of him.

"… Take care of me already…"

Before finally being able to embrace this long awaited slumber.

* * *

When she opened her eyes for the first time in her life, the first thing that flashed through her separated eyelids was the light that illuminated the world she will live in. A world covered with dusky colourless shades which offered a strange sense of orientation, and two-ways path climbable in any way, but always littered with the body of fellow beings of her kin.

She spread her legs, crying a little while pushing away the remnants of the eggs that sheltered her body for the past weeks. The consciousness of a newborn is common amongst all living beings. Fuzzy, dizzy, filled with ideas conceived by fear and frustration. Pampering her should naturally be the next course of action, however her instincts told her otherwise.

Move. Eat. Bring back. Secure Mother.

After the commands were subtly inscribed inside her mind, she raised her head to look at the immense presence next to her. Huge, but not grotesque. On the contrary, it made her bath in a sort of majestic, motherly atmosphere. This is, without a doubt, the being that she, her brothers and her sisters, fondly called Mother.

Just like everyone else in this narrow world, she shared the same line of thoughts: she loved her Mother, she wanted to please her wishes, to nurture her, to satisfy her. This was her greatest joy, and so she worked diligently. Or so she tried, but were interrupted by the gaze of this higher-than-every-thing-else being.

"You… Will hold my hope."

And so she proclaimed, caressing the newborn with her affectionate eyes. Her body didn't move at all, so much that it was hard to tell she was breathing, or not a statue.

"You… Will hold my breath."

The mandibles slowly started to grind from the excitation she felt by hearing her Mother's words. Those were a beautiful melody which brought tears to anyone lending an ear.

"You… Will hold my name.

S'stri."

Slumber dispersed, as her awareness reintegrated her body. Every living beings need to sleep. High-levelled spiders were by no mean exempted from this natural rule. Regaining control over her limbs, she came back to her sense the same way people usually wake up during a standard morning. But, unlike insentient creatures, she could still hold a grip on her dreams, and keep them in her memory.

A long time ago, she, S'stri, was born. She longed for her Mother, and was taught many lessons before inadvertently and prematurely fulfilling her designed role. This was Mother's wish, thus it shall be carried until she dies, or so she told herself again and again, but doubts still muddled her head with unreasonable worries.

She looked at her surroundings with sorrowful eyes, not daring to move or to believe all that happened. The memory, still vivid inside her head, brought only another layer to her miseries. A group of humans, calling themselves 'saviour' while bringing death to her family. The perpetrators of such hypocrite morals, an organization called 'Adventurers', a shout carrying the name of the Green Sword.

Standing up at a cumbersome pace, she waved her hands in front of her eyes, confirming everything surrounding her is no more the dream world. However, this is where the trouble begins. Mother is dead. Their home has been ruined. The whole brood is lost in a confused state. And amidst this chaos, she stood alone, wearing a false feeling of calmness.

All her brothers, all her sisters. The former, being low in number and encased deep in the nest to guard the eggs were already wiped out, while only a handful of the latter has been rescued from the catastrophe. The others… Were either killed, or starving alone somewhere on this merciless world of the surface. The thought alone sent shivers in S'stri's back, but she couldn't decide to ignore it so easily. Her family, thrown on the verge of extinction, was gradually wilting.

Forced to relocate their hearth, the spiders, not holding the ability to adapt to new environments, had a hard time finding food. This cowardly coincidence brought a dreary attrition, leading in body turning into famished corpses. Ironically, it also helped the survivors to live another day. The act was sinful, but necessary. Their deceased sisters, in order not to join their side, became the mournful targets of cannibalism.

It could have grown into a rebellion, but despite the maudlin groans, nobody regretted this despicable act. In term of survival, instinct was way more reliable than rational and emotional thoughts. However, it quickly led to another irremediable problem. The accumulated losses of her kin meant that the entire brood counted less and less souls. At this rate, she'll soon sleep beside her Mother. This could have been a joyful thought, but it then meant she failed at protecting her sisters, and with it, the joined failure at fulfilling Mother's last wish.

Then, everything changed the day one of her sister came back with a succulent mouthful of meat.

Unlike brute food they gather from a hunted prey, this one seemed more refined, more plentiful, and more satisfactory. But while this was a great news, it also gave birth to strange questions in S'stri's mind. Where does this food come from? Why did this sister brought only one piece, and not the whole carcass? Bewildered, she led the brood towards the place where the meat was borrowed, and indeed could scent the aroma steaming through the air.

Without further interrogations barraging her will, she ordered the weaving of a new nest, hoping to catch more of those beasts' meat. Web-dependant spiders lose a huge amount of combat proficiency once they're thrown on the ground. Of course, they still possess their frightening agility, but lacked the strength to topple a larger prey. Then a large-scale attack would prove to be the most effective, but it went against their belief.

Humans are dangerous, Mother told her once. Never approach them. Never surround them. Never attack them. They are a bigger nest than ours. They are animals that must never be hunted. They are not preys. They are dangerous. They must be avoided. Unless the prey is alone, weak or ambushed, never assault them. Mother was that much afraid of them, and it took S'stri her home to understand why. But… Now, it was too late. Too late to regret. Too late to mourn. All that is left, is to rebuild everything.

It took the brood several hours to spin the web covering this parcel of the forest and to reshape the inner-structure of the newly-found cavern in the area. She entered the suitable cavern, however her sense quickly warned her about something peculiar. Something was amiss. Something felt strange. The moment those thoughts crossed her mind, a cry resounded in the air. Alerted by the sudden urgency, she lost her temper, afraid of losing another sister.

"Who dares attack my sisters?!"

Be it bears, boars, animals, creatures, monsters, goblins, ogres or humans, she lost too much of her kin those past weeks. It became unbearable, and any threat that came knocking at her nest's door will be welcomed by death. Or so she thought, but what awaited her was a sight far away from what she expected.

Light and concern. Blindness and uneasiness. She could tell it was magic, but it went beyond what 'magic' should be. There are no other words more fitting than 'otherworldly', as she blankly stared at the thing that stood in the middle of this eerie spectacle.

A silhouette, big and alone, both illuminated and darkened by the excessive gleam casted by the floating circles. The picture held inspiration for both relief and anxiety. And, most astoundingly, it could speak. They could dialog. Finally, she could learn the name of this phenomena, of this god-sent, of this fortuitous ray of hope. The moment the figure departed for the town, she whispered the name one more time.

"Netere."

Everything in her field of view was nothing more than the crumbled remnants of what she called 'home'. And amidst this myriad of catastrophes and displeasures, a messiah appeared. It gifted her family what everyone was looking for: food and shelter. With such news, she left and shared the message with her sisters.

She talked about bright expectations, a kind future awaiting them, a soul willing to help them. She used fond words, solacing her little sisters who listened to her speech. She used reassuring sentences to comfort everyone's grief, telling all of them that he was the one they must follow if they must survive this crisis. A solution, a cure to this disease slowly gnawing the brood away. They must follow his path. They must join his family.

However, this situation quickly turned into a nightmare, as the town he was heading to was all of a sudden engulfed by a black cloud, storming its land with a indestructible barrier. She first tried to deny it, but she was refused the privilege to enter the closed area. This prohibition heartlessly shattered her hopes, as she feared this was another despicable act of the human race to slaughter but another one of those that walks around the world.

She tried, again and again, but all S'stri managed to exhaust was her own stamina. This unnatural trap, separating them from their benefactor, wouldn't bulge even a little when confronted to her attacks. But all that happened was the same scenario: her body being rejected by the barrier. Out of anger, she commanded the brood to encircle the engulfed town.

"Find the entrance! Find our Father!"

They had to wait a few hours before watching the fog slithering away, then finally being able to invade the town. Humans are dangerous. This was why she had to strike first, to strike hard, to strike with the intention of saving the being that intended to help them. She already disliked the humans. Even more when they took her Mother. Even more when they now threatened her newly found Father. In a rapid invasion, the spiders climbed the wall, striving for any living being that would dare to oppose them. But what they found betrayed their expectations.

An empty town. No soul wandering, no one around. Nothing except the smell of blood and gore in the air. A quick inspection could lead in the discovery of corpses, of bones and reddened walls everywhere. And it intensified the more you sank inside the town. From any one's point of view, it was hard to believe this town was inhabited, then slaughtered in two hours. This could only be the doing of a large army of starving creatures, or simply by one's almighty hand. It was way beyond being powerful. Looking at this, it wasn't anymore about being hungry, angry or bored. A massacre organized by only one being. The one that laid on the ground, immobile.

S'stri was scared. Both because what her eyes was looking at, was the so-called 'Father' that was supposed to give them blessings, and the monster that single-handedly emptied a town. All by himself. For the sole reason that he was hungry. Frightened, saddened, she slowly approached the one who named himself Netere, shyly offering an helping hand, followed by a bundle of comforting words.

"Father… What… Should we do… For you?"

His words became orders. His will became commands. His wishes became laws.

"… Take care of me already…"

His tone was unsettling. Was he annoyed? He sounded tired, bothered. Maybe… Maybe it was in her best interest, in her sister's best interest to obey this instant.

"… Thus… It shall… Be…"

He will be doted. He will be fed, obeyed, sheltered. He will protect them, defend them, and love them as much as Mother did. This was all for a better tomorrow. This was all for her sisters to continue living. This was all for him to live on.

* * *

 **In all honesty... I'm not satisfied.**

 **I kept telling myself I could do better, I could narrate a better story.**

 **But... Well, sometimes, you just have to do with what you have.**

 **So... Yeah, that does mean the story is soon about to reach its end.**

 **Oh right, someone asked if it was a prelude for the famous "Demon Gods". Maybe? Maybe not? I'm not sure I already said it, but this story doesn't unfold in the same as Momonga's. So yeah... No skeleton overlord here, sorry.**

 **Next chapter: an epilogue, finally featuring Netere's stats!**


	17. Volume 1 - Epilogue

**Here it is, the final page of the story.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoyed all of it.**

* * *

A small daughter once asked his father "Daddy, where is big sister?".

What answer could he give to this little thing of his to satisfy her curiosity, without driving her mad of wistfulness? What kind of words could he use to not bring her in a miserable state? However, at the same time, he knew he couldn't answer. He shouldn't, because he's the oldest son of the family. He knew clearly what happened of the departed sister. She wasn't dead. Not yet. After all, the father, even the mother, they hadn't any other choice if they wanted to pay the soon-to-come taxes.

Sighing, he joined the other attending the crops, managing the cattle, the farm and so on. There was so much work, it instantly began to be an even more painful duty when they discarded a pair of hands. But they were left with no choice. It's either this bad situation, or a worse were the local lord imprison them, or even decide to publicly execute them. A tyranny? They pay for the noble's men to defend his land. The land they cultivate, they inhabit. Where they were born, and hopefully where they'll proudly die, after the fields are gathered.

But still, how painful was it, when compared to the day where the father couldn't hold it any longer, and told the cruel truth about what he has done with his own daughter. He knew full well what it meant, and yet he could only hide his grief, dreaming night after night about his beloved daughter being manipulated by others, being touched, violated again and again. How hellish his daily life has become thanks to only one decision. Was it worth it? Yes, it was. Thanks to this, he could afford another levy for his family to rest in secured territory. And still, it was unbearable for him.

The next year, he sold his second daughter to the slave merchant.

* * *

When dealing with human, mercy is not allowed. Show them pain, misery, horror, terror, nightmares and trauma. Hit them hard if they walk slowly. Hit them harder if they stop walking. Deal with them if they can't walk anymore. The strong always had a better grip on the neck of the weak. Those sold souls had no more right, their very life was now ruled by someone else, by the tip of the whip that bleed their back. This wasn't a simple trip for a mere destination. The men in black displayed the grand Dark Guild's emblem, showing off their inhumanity and their passion toward tormenting them.

Silently, the little girl wept, holding back her cries behind forcefully shut teeth. Due to her unceasing mourning, and because girls of her low age were more valuable than strong men, they couldn't kill her immediately. They instead put a mask on her face, silencing her, and almost making her suffocating. She had a hard time to breath, but incidentally it helped her a lot to calm down. Her mind still in turmoil due to the pain torturing her petite body, she blindly followed in line the group of slaves.

Most of them were women, some of the same age, one was younger, while the rest were more mature and beautiful ladies. Men were led in another department, to avoid any unnecessary disorder once put in the cages. But they weren't steered to the prison. They first had to see someone.

The intense darkness made the ground hard to distinct, making her falling on her knees when her foot suddenly collided with a pebble.

"Hurry up, you little bitch!"

Holding no esteem for her, they grabbed her hair and made her stand again on her legs without halting the line-up. The torches shone on the walls, illuminating what looked like a man-made tunnel. And at its end, a large, heavy and sullen door awaited them. Even without a developed sixth sense, anyone could tell something monstrous awaited them on the other side. The terrible aura slipping through the cracks almost made her faint, if not for the fear of not waking up if she did fell unconscious. The steps, becoming heavier and heavier, were halted in front of this door.

"Ok come here fuck-doll."

Out of nowhere, they grabbed her small arm, bringing her in this dark world hidden behind the doors. Once opened, what laid on the other side was nothing more than another room, sloppily lighted. And in the middle, a simple bed, with a few manacles for the arms and the legs. It was easy to imagine what kind of fate was awaiting her if she were to be chained here. Frivolously resisting, they punched her head, carrying her dizzy body on the bed. Now chained and unable to run away, all she had left was her mouth to despair, and her eyes to shed all her remaining tears.

Suddenly, she could hear something approaching from the darkness. Will she be raped to death? Or maybe a mad magic caster wish to experiment on her body? She expected the worst cases possible, yet what she couldn't have expected appeared right in front of her. By the light, she could lay her eyes on the lump of flesh which moved on its own. Her mind quickly connected the dots. It was a monster.

Hurling again and again, yet nobody could hear her anymore. The creature kept closing in. Even without eyes, she could tell the thing was looking at her. She wasn't here to pleasure someone, nor to help making some steps in the abyss of magic. She was here to feed something that was against humanity's morals. She was here to become the eating of a monster.

"Another girl? They brought another girl for me?"

Tentacles sprouted out of the disgusting shape, tasting the girl's body with their slimy touch.

"How delightful… She'll certainly shine inside my personal collection…"

Still yelling despite the mask on, the girl attempted to escape, putting all her strength to try the chains. But it simply was impossible for such a fragile being. All she could watch now, was a bizarre sting oozing out from one of the tentacles.

"Don't worry, little one. All your worries will fade away, while your mind w̱̬̑ͪ̌ͯ́i̟̗͚̤̰̺̦ͩ̋̄̽l̻͇̫̼͔͊̑̍̓l͇̩̏͛ͥͪ̐̏͒ ̺̼̪̲̦̰̕s͈̻̫̞͍̊͑ͮ̿̅̚ȍ̥͓̯̳oͪ̎̈n̸̥̦̗̒ b̢̲̳̦̀̾̈́̒͒ͩȩ̷̖̲̹̥͚ͬ̾́ͥ̿̈ m̮͙̗͇̠̺̣̟͈ͤ͂ͦ̇ͩͦ̓ͨ̇̉̀͘͜i̸̧̛̖͙͕̬͎̜̫͈͇͈̞̭̝̩͚̖̥͊̔ͫ̈́́͘n̓ͤ̀͒̌ͣ̎̓̚͏̛̺̫̩̫͈̮͍̫͕e̸͔͚̰̙̪̯͍͉̘͚̩ͥͤ̍͂̎̋̏͞.̴ͭͫ̆̊̽̂͡͏̤̹̣̬͓͔̥͓̟͎̯͕ͅ"̢̢̝̼̻̗̪͈͉͚̳͙̆̔̋́̌ͬ

* * *

 **Aaaaand tada!**

 **This marks the end of "The Lone Player".**

 **First, I'd like to thanks all the readers, plus the people who wrote reviews. It really helped me, mostly at pushing myself to write all of this.**

 **Second... Let's look at the storie's stats :**

 **61 Followers**

 **53 Favourites**

 **14,095 View**

 **This... This is a lot of cookies to give to everyone! Thanks again!**

 **And now, as promised: Netere's stats!**

* * *

 **Name: Netere**  
 **Title: The greatest illusionist**  
 **Lvl.: 96/100**

 **Occupation: Buys food, and cleans his new home.**

 **Racial level:**  
 **Spiderling lvl 15**  
 **Brood lord lvl 10**  
 **...**

 **Job level:**  
 **Illusionist lvl 15**  
 **Greater Illusionist lvl 10**  
 **Master of illusions lvl 5**  
 **Storyteller lvl 5**  
 **...**

 **Stats**  
 **HP = 51**  
 **MP = 97**  
 **Phy. Attack = 27**  
 **Phy. Defense = 63**  
 **Agility = 38**  
 **Mag. Attack = 76**  
 **Mag. Defense = 41**  
 **Resist = 86**  
 **Special = 98**  
 **Total = 577**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story!  
**


	18. Ainz meets Netere!

The large, oval room described plenty-enough of the resourcefulness of the guild that made it. When this was all but a game, it was hard to announce that you "built" a house, as you were dependent of a bundle of tools and software to accomplish the feat of reproducing such a refined building. The sophisticated details would make any mason blush in jealously, it could be measured at this kind of level. In the middle of the room, reproducing its oval-like shape, a heavy-looking and sturdy table adorned with quite expensive decorations was currently welcoming one host and one guest.

"I welcome you in the Tomb of Nazarick, my guild's fortress, if I can present it this way."

The one who talked was an evil-looking skeleton with bright red eyes and an orb of the same light inside the torso. It was wearing a robe as black as the night's sky, but no stars were reflected in its fabric, making anyone wonder if they were actually swollen by the darkness of its presence. Each of his fingers were holding a ring, each with different powers or enhancement. An experienced player could easily guess that it was either to increase his spell's repertoire, his mana capacity or his power output. No matter the choice he made over them, the result was the same in the meaning that it made him stronger than an spellcaster of the same level.

"Th… Thank you…"

The second one who spoke looked like a mutation between a centaur and a spider. The outline was that of the demi-beast (or monster, but whatever just referencing the centaur here), but you just couldn't call him anything else but an insect-like thing (Just google "Nerubian", it'll give you a better picture). His dangerous mandibles kept making noise out of stress, either to quell his hunger, or his urge to kill every living being. Just like the skeleton, the spider-like creature wore a robe made of a purplish material that covered its entire body, hiding its hideous shell from the world. However, despite his appearance, the most bewildering thing was his eight eyes that kept directly gazing at the depths of your soul, sorting the lies from the truth of your whole life.

"To begin with… I heard you were a new character in Overlord's Story? No, I mean… You're fan-based, right?"

"Correct. Please call me Netere. I'll be in your care, eh… Should I call you Ainz-san or Momonga-san?"

"Momonga is fine. No need to add any honorifics. After all, we're fellow japanese, isn't it?"

"Actually, I don't remember my birthplace being decided by my author. He's written my story pretty much on a whim, you know…"

Like they were old friends, they exchanged friendly words like that. Truth be told, they're both players mysteriously transported in another world, so they can understand each other feelings to a certain degree.

"So this is your base, eh? It's really impressive, what a group of motivated guys can do…"

"Right, right? Would you like me to introduce you the Colis-Kuf kuf… No, we don't really have time for that, after all it's common knowledge that your author try his best to write short story with 2000 words or so per chapter."

"Ah right, sorry sorry, it's my blunder. Then let's get on topic: "A meeting between Ainz-sama and Netere!""

"Well, this does seem like an exciting topic, but… What should we be talking about exactly?"

"We already introduced to each other… So maybe we should talk about our adventures in a different world so far?"

"Ehm, I'm not so sure about that… Since I arrived here, everyone looked at me like I was some monster…"

"But you are a monster…"

"But then I incarnated the character of Momon the Dark Hero and everything went fluently!"

"Isn't it escaping reality?!"

"No it's still fine. My [Negate mental status] hasn't activated yet."

"Isn't it because it's deeper than you think?! By the way, I want that cheat too! Do you know how hard it is to starve for more than 5 hours?!"

"I… No… As an undead, I feel no fatigue, no hunger, no thirst… I don't even need to breath. It keeps surprising me when I forget that I'm not human anymore."

"You have no idea how much I envy you…"

"Now that I remember, you're a spiderling, aren't you? I heard that your race frequently need to eat. Inside the game, it was only a status malus that kept increasing over time, but I guess in real life it has that sort of inconvenient drawback…"

Hearing such words, Netere hid itself behind his claws in shame.

"I knooooooow! Even I didn't expect this!"

"The hungrier you are, the madder you become… The homunculus share similar need, but I don't think they'll turn like this… Right?"

"I'm not even sure if they'll go berserk, knowing the ridiculous canteen you're providing them with…"

"Ah ah, that's true, that's true…"

"By the way, Momonga…"

Here, with a serious tone, Netere gazed at Ainz, making the latter understanding that no joke were allowed for the next question.

Feeling a sort of pressure by his gaze, Ainz gulped in his mind, asking himself what kind of interrogation will Netere give to him. They should be of equal standing… No, actually, Ainz is stronger than Netere, who specialised himself in illusions more than on damage output. Even their difference in level didn't matter, a support-type character can't beat an offensive-type character. Skills could turn the tables in one's favour, but both being experienced players, even this didn't matter. With a mindset of "Go for it, I'll be sure to bullshit my way out", Ainz waited patiently for the other person to continue.

"… Isn't it harsh to govern alone so many powerful NPCs? I mean, for what I know, only one of them is enough to destroy the world. And you got plenty of them… Isn't it like holding a dozen nuclear bombs in your arms? No, I guess it's even more powerful than that… Oy, are you alright?"

Netere only noticed now how straightforward was his way of asking Ainz about his situation. While worrying, he was looking at the shuddering skeleton that stood in front of him, like it was going to explode at any moment. Then, all of a sudden, with a calm voice…

"I'll say it because none of my NPCs are listening to us, but… Yes."

Silence replaced their voice in the room. Then unable to bear it any longer, Netere diligently broke it.

"… I apologize for asking…"

"… Just to make it fair, how is it to hold the reins of a spider-infested nest that adore you?"

Various memories swelled in Netere's head. His encounter with S'stri. His massacre at the town. Then him being chosen as the Father of the family. It could have become a heart-warming story, if it wasn't about crawling spiders!

"… It's horrible…"

"… I apologize as much…"

"I'm actually thankful to the fact that I wasn't made a protagonist with arachaphobia"

"It… Would have become a sort of comedy, no?"

"Well, not really. My author wanted to make a cold story, depicting the adventure of an unfortunate player who can't suppress his mental disabilities…"

"Ehm, I'm… I'm sorry…"

"No, no need to be. Actually, I'm not depressed by this because I still haven't heard of a sequel. At first I was praying he would give me a break, but it's close to one year since my story has been published and still no news about a sequel, so I guess he won't put me in more awful situations…"

Ainz didn't know how to answer his feelings. That's why he decided to play it cool with a quick-witted decision.

"Ehm… S-So! We've derailed from our original topic! Then, the next question should be-"

"Oh right, I remember there being quite a lot of reviews, even after the last chapter was published. Maybe it's a good time to answer to some of them."

"Oh, great idea! Then pick one, and we shall debate over it!"

"Okay! First one is… One guy is asking for a sequel…"

"…"

Netere couldn't keep up anymore and fell on the table, sobbing over his poor status of a fan-based character created for the sole purpose of torturing his very soul. Close to shocked by his behaviour, Ainz tried to cheer him up, but it took several dinners in order to make his appetite win over his trauma.

"Thank you, I kinda feel better now."

"I'm happy to see you're feeling well. Do you want to stop here with the reviews?"

"No, let's see what the other readers' feelings are."

Out of nowhere, Netere picked up a card and read it loud and clear.

"This guy… Asks what the first part has to do with the story."

"I unfortunately haven't read your story, but this sounds like some mistake from your author?"

"Yeah, actually it's kind of both a mistake and a planned move. He wanted to introduce me as a sort of Demon King of the Spiders that ravaged the world, before being stopped by some group of heroes. As I said, he wrote my story on a whim, and had the whole scenario wrote only when chapter 4 or 5 got published, so it was kinda late to undo his work."

"Can he still uses it in some future reference?"

"Please no, that means he'll have to write a sequel…"

"Right… Sorry for asking."

"Then next one is… Ah, this one wasn't convinced by the cold-part of the story, when I started rampaging in the middle of the town and killed every citizens. Well, isn't it fine to consider that my author is still beginning in the wide world of novel-writing?"

"Even if it is the case, aren't we talking about "reviews"? Then that means those aren't just comments posted by anons from internet, but the judgement they felt like giving to your story. It isn't meant to hurt you or your author. On the contrary, I think your author should learn from this by knowing that he wasn't dreadful enough in his explanations, or maybe that is narrative was lacking, leading the reader to a lack of compassion toward a character, which then make her death close to meaningless."

"Well, if you put it like that, even I can't feel bad about it. But still, that means I avoided the "more dreadful" version of my story…"

"… Let's continue with the next review, okay?!"

"R-Right! Then the next one… Wait, is this reader asking me to replace you? And I don't get the "kingsglaive" reference. Is this some other fanfiction on the website?"

"Wait, let me check it up… Oh, it seems there is some fanfiction labelled "The lone kingsglaive". While I haven't read this story either, I can't say if it's an interesting one or not…"

"I guess it's still worth trying it… Oh, but I did miss a lot of new fanfictions! I wonder if my author will read them now that we mentioned them. Brrrr, I hope he won't receive some sudden inspiration and start writing a sequel of my story…"

"Well… There is a military saying that there is no harm in being prepared for the worst case…"

"Please, this feels like raising a bad flag upon me…"

"Ahah, my apologies. Then, what does the next review is asking for?"

"Well, he's asking for… Pretty much the same. He wants an original character that leads Nazarick in your stead. 'Makes me feel good to learn that some people don't specifically want me to suffer anymore, but at the same time… Is this fine for you, Ainz? Having your role being stolen by some random characters?"

"… You have no idea what rule 34 is, do you?"

"… Being famous is scary…"

"You have no idea… Is there anymore reviews to answer?"

"Eh… No, 't'was the last. "

"Well just in time then, we were going to be short on words."

"Really? Time sure fly like an arrow, eh?"

"Ahah, that's true. So, shall we say goodbye to our audience?"

"It's just a pack of readers, I'm not sure if we can call that an audience…"

"Don't fret over small details. That's how you grow big."

"Sounds deep, when you don't have a dirty mind."

"I missed those jokes, ahah!"

""Well, thank you for reading "Meeting with Ainz-sama and Netere"!""

"… We forgot nothing, right?"

"… Even if we did, aren't we fine ending this now?"

"I hope this does end. I'll really lose consciousness if I learnt of a sequel…"

"… Good luck with that."

… By the way, I am starting to work on the sequel.

"WHAT?!"


	19. Volume 2 - Prologue

**Aaaaaaaaaaand I'm back!**

 **Thank you for waiting the sequel of "The Lone Player", because here it is!**

 **I hope you're ready, because... Eh, I'm half ready.**

 **I'm currently having a diligent life, I have a permanent job, no girlfriend, and most importantly : I have tons of games in my library that I have to finish but didn't even start to play with. And let's not talk about online games that offer no ending.**

 **What I mean is... I'll probably only be able to publish one chapter per week. Maybe more if I'm suddenly bored.**

 **Don't worry, I promise I'll do my best.**

 **But let's begin! I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed preparing it for you!**

* * *

The wind was silently blowing between the trees, the flowers and the tombstones, bringing in its breath an odd feeling that makes your spine chill.

Death is not a simple fear; it holds the meaning of crossing the boundaries of life in order to step in the endlessness of the after-life.

However, it does not expand one's mind. It does not make it narrower either. "Different" would be correct, but this peculiar state of the body and the mind could be more precisely detailed.

Studies demonstrated that the undead lacks the ability to think, however it is also known that the stronger they are, the more sentient they become.

Instead of calling it "sentience", it might be more appropriate to call this phenomenon "evolution".

But again, this isn't soundly appropriate to describe their state of mind. Most of them do lack the capacity to reason, and it certainly isn't false to guess that their brain is rotten.

Again, why can some undead think properly? Why can they use words, even if it is to insult the other party? Are those the everlasting remnants of what it was before it turned into a zombie, or a skeleton, or a lich, or something else?

No answers could be given. Or, in fact, no living being can produce those answers.

If you want to learn about it, you have to experience it, in the true meaning of the sentence.

Humming across the graveyard, the singing, monotone blow of the wind that could freeze the bone of a man. Being the holder of unease, anyone would feel that they were either not welcome in this place, or, on the contrary, gratefully welcomed.

But today, no one was wandering on the ground of the dead. Those are burned to crisps, to prevent any mischievous reanimation. The flesh calcined, turned into cinders, and spread under the tomb of the deceased to act as a charm.

Not even the bones remained, as they were shattered into thousands of pieces, and then manufactured by the same recipe that allowed artisans to craft pendants.

It was supposed to be a good charm, but either because of ethical reasoning or differences from the local culture, the bone charms wasn't unpopular.

Some people even called this a bad jinx.

Holding onto the crushed, then crafted remains of a dead one. This sounded as some sort of weird behaviour, close to necromantic arts.

Adventurers where the first to avoid those products, devoid of any knowledge about the story behind them.

Then the commoners followed their pattern, before finally leaving this local speciality disappearing.

Holding the power of the dead in your hands. What goods could this brings to you?

Actually… Controlling the power of the dead. What benefits could this brings to you?

The ability to escape eternal sleep. The longevity to meet everyone else's demise. Reaching immortality.

Sounds tempting. Devilishly tempting.

Is that perhaps why… They rise back so easily?

Do they hate that much sleeping until the world ends?

Or is it because they still have some lingering thoughts?

"I am not done yet". "If only I still had time". "I have yet regrets to cleanse".

Those unrestful wishes. Egoists, but resourceful. Sometimes, all they need is a helping hand to make them stand again.

And sometimes, an impossible-to-bend resolve to try again.

Through the once silent cemetery, groans could finally be heard.

One, then two, three… A dozen, more than that.

They appeared, one after the other, breaching the cell made of cold soil that kept them away from the world of the living.

Fleshless arms, decayed blood, grubby bones, what was once humans from every horizons now become something else.

Undead.

The zombies where mindless creatures, lacking every concept of intelligence. They weren't any different from animals that could not be exhausted. A dreadful existence, insatiable, immune to life's misery.

In the newly formed group, the more ancient buried wore even less meat, fully displaying the whiteness of a man's skeleton, a bundle of bones mysteriously attached to each other.

Some of them lost their arms or their legs in the process of pushing the earth away. Some could barely move, some could barely become threats.

Unfortunately, this grand reanimation wasn't over yet, as some of them still needed more time to get back on their feet.

This natural phenomenon, which carried the essence of undeath, kept repeating itself again and again, until all the tombstone were empty.

Under the gaze of the fading sun, a thousand corpse simultaneously craved for flesh. But at the same time, they couldn't detect any living being in the vicinity, leading them to a cycle of idle animations.

However, that couldn't be the end. Real life was just too cruel to let it not happen. Nobody was equal at birth, nor were they in death.

Amongst the zombies and the skeletons, one person was lucky enough to acquire an even higher level.

Crying. Crying. Crying. The cries of a child pierced the air. You could hear its pain, its fear, its wound, its madness.

Not even possessing a body to manipulate, its ethereal form was floating above the ground, the shape distorting as it shrieked non-stop.

The suffering, even when the fang couldn't bite anymore flesh, was deeply imprinted in its soul.

Even after trespassing, the child could still feel its bones being crunched, its lungs perforated, and its blood flowing out of its body.

Its mind went crazy from the grief. What kept the child happy and joyful was shattered by the claws of this monster.

There are no more friends, no one could comfort the little girl from her sorrow.

Nothing but one short thought.

A short, yet powerful thought, consolidated with a burning fury.

A wish that was big enough to come back from hell.

Mere words that hold a significant meaning for the once renowned genius she was.

"I'll kill you."


	20. Volume 2 - Chapitre 1

**Heyya readers!**

 **Sorry for the late, I had the brillant idea to write three stories, ranking up in Rocket League, drawing some of my characters, composing some piano's partition and trying to finish a bundle of games at the same time.**

 **And yes I sleep at night. Sometimes, when it cheers me up...**

 **Alright, time for reading!**

* * *

It was a disaster.

Like a natural catastrophe. And yet… Mother Nature could only grieve when thinking about the abominations that the new residents of the town could bring over the world.

A huge nest, infested by spiders the size of regular dogs. Some of them gave you the assurance that you could squeeze them under your boots, while others paralyzed you with fear when thinking they were large enough to gulp you in one bite.

They appeared out of nowhere, jumping out of the shadows of the forest before invading in a single day one full-fledged town.

You couldn't guess from the outer appearance of the lost town, but an immense amount of cocoons made of web were scotched to the white, cotton-like walls.

Some of them were still giggling from their content, letting some muffled groans reaching outside.

However, the new residents were very sensitive to such disturbance.

Suddenly, four frightening shapes appeared, their spiky legs clapping against the stone floor, approaching their prey with a fiendish desire of flesh.

Their body was made of a resilient shell, covered by irregular spikes as long as an arm, and sharp enough to shred a man to pieces.

The black eyes, close to indiscernible from the carapace, were silently looking around, distinguishing the numerous white cocoons that were hanging on the sticky walls, ceiling, and even on the ground.

With ease, one of them made his way toward the wriggling cocoon which capsuled an awake person. A quick analyse with its legs to determine the height, the weight and the approximate age, then a thrust from its poisonous fangs.

The stings pierced the web as easily as the cries did. Stirring the surrounding air with its distorted plead, the man could only blame its legendary vitality that miraculously kept him alive until now.

The venom spread inside the cocoon, dying the sticky threads with a yellowish liquid pouring out of the jaw of the spider.

Gushing noises could be heard from inside, leaving a nauseous scent invading the place.

Then, as if to guarantee that no drop will leave the plate, the massive creature started spinning the cocoon in between its legs while spraying a fresh batch of web, adding new layers on top of the now tainted outer appearance.

The moment it finished its task, the three others were already carrying on their back the stored livestock, making their progression to the innermost rooms.

Holding four to five cocoons at a time, the trio began their march in the direction of a bottomless tunnel, which offered less and less visible path the more you moved further in.

As the light faded away by each steps, consumed by the darkness of the lower floors, the scenery quickly got replaced by walls of web. As for now, what was used as sewers and underground, all became interconnected by the work of hundreds of workers, small eight-leg insects with acid saliva that could dissolve stones into fragile minerals. When it was time, a bigger kin appeared to roam the wall until nothing of it remained. The process was repeated until the nest had enough tunnels and gates to easily travel to one place at another.

From an insider's perspective, this became close to an open space, where they could, without any trouble, join a precise room at the other side of the town's underground.

From an outsider's perspective, this became a fortress where the enemy could appear from any side, lurking through the shadows of the subsoils and the webs that glue them on the spot.

A city that is broken, while its ruins are entangled by the webs of its destructors. The surface became the entrance to the nest. The underground became the home of the ones that are unsated.

The citizens, the adventurers, they who were proud, greedy or satisfied with their life, are now strangled under layers of white silk, buried under the appetite of their janitors.

Bereaved of air flow, most of them suffocated and died without the need to finish them. A few of the survivors who could manage to breath tried to struggle a bit longer. However, their demise could only become more horrible.

Dissolved by gastric acid, then impaled on the back of the large spider, the cocoons where deposited inside a chamber. There, their kin were busy sorting them out.

No words were gulped out of their mandibles, they could only throw yells and shrieks to in order to share their opinions.

This one is too salty.

This one is fat enough, but the bones leave a bad taste.

This one had a disease, it's a no.

Skilfully using their front legs to open the cocoons, the smaller spiders, endowed with more sensitive palates, must choose edible foods.

It actually didn't matter if the prey wasn't delicious, their task was to make sure they could deliver it while being sure it won't poison anyone from the swarm.

You could call their peculiar way of making sure of the taste a sort hobby. After all, they hadn't savoured human flesh since a bundle of years.

They jabbed their tongue under the skin of the corpses, pursuing their labour while confirming if the prey could be eaten.

"I will… Take… This…"

The voice resounded in the chamber, instantly silencing everything inside. Everybody froze, glancing at the newcomer that both shouldn't be here and could roam freely. There was curiosity, there was doubt, there was fear in their eyes. Then, the moment they understood those words weren't meant for them, they got back to work. Everyone but the group of spiders circling a cocoon. A certain cocoon that greatly stirred the desire of a certain child.

Stretching the long, feminine, and sharp arm, the deformed creature gently picked up the cocoon just the way you would pick up a dear souvenir. Something that held meaning to your present self. Something that you wouldn't forget, even if the devil offered a better deal.

Closing the gap between the feast and its nose, it sniffed the smell, again and again. It was checking up on the stench, on the familiar stench of a human. An old enemy that dared offend and kill their Mother, while burning to the ground their previous hearth and depriving an entire family of a future.

"But… It's ok now… Because…"

 _He_ is here.

"This ii… I know… I… Remember… Aah…"

Unpleasant memories resurfaced in her head. It was a scar for her heart, a trauma she thought she'll never forget nor forgive. How could she forgive such wicked beings that felt no remorse when they destroyed without second thoughts?

Actually, the answer was relatively simple.

Make them into food.

Unfurling her large jaw, she took a bite in the cocoon, carefully tearing off half of it, allowing no drips to escape from her hatred. She swallowed, savoured, devoured the molten body of an old acquaintance, making sure none of its remains fell outside of her throat.

Finally, in one last gulp, she felt somehow fulfilled. She was still hungry, but still a little contended. To completely enjoy this emotion, she closed her eyes. And smiled.

"The… Sweet… Taste of… Vengeance…"

Her heart accelerated while her state of mind became at the same time joyed and unsteady.

A few weeks ago, she thought she'll die with this heavy, sorrowful regret. And now, this emptiness inside her is gone.

This is no more a burden, but an overcome past to be happy about.

She felt light. She felt nothing else but this satisfaction. Then…

"Why are… You here… S'stri?"

Interrupting her blissfulness, a female human appeared. She held less charm than S'stri, but her strength was comparable.

"I am… Realising… A last wish… Sister."

Everybody loved each other inside the family. They loved their brothers, they loved their sisters, while the head of this family had the duty to extend this love, to make sure it never extinguish.

"… Is it… Over?"

"Yes… Mother is… Happy…"

S'stri held her hands over her chest, sensing the pulse of her calmed life through her bare skin. The stress concerning the adventurers of the Green Sword is finally gone.

"Then will… You… Accept… Lineage?"

Defeated by a lowly trick of the Adamantium team, they lost their Mother. Fortunately, she already raised a suitable daughter that will inherit the role. And now, it was time for S'stri to take upon that role, to lead her brothers and sisters to a better place.

"… No"

S'stri announced her refutal, which perturbed her sister. Their instincts told them it was the right choice. No, it told them that it was the only choice. But she still refused to wear the crown.

Standards insects wouldn't even need to ask the question. But as sentient creatures, they had the ability to think. And with it, came the ability to feel. They could express emotions. Sadness, hatred, happiness and serenity. With _intelligence_ , came _reasoning_. And with _reasoning_ , came _feeling_.

That's why, even if she knew it was the only choice, she still felt it wasn't the right choice.

"Mother is… Still… Disappointed… By others…"

"… The… Three others… left when… Mother died…"

Even if the family loved each other, if the head decay, the rest fall apart. The loyalists, the ones who dearly loved their Mother, stayed behind, defending their home at the cost of their lives and their future. But a group had an illumination.

Mother is dead, it means nobody is above me.

With that kind of thinking, three of their sisters escaped with the intention of becoming the queen of their own family.

It wasn't a situation like a power struggle or something akin to politics. It was merely applying the law of the survival of the fittest. But even if this was correct for to follow their instincts, it became an inexcusable act that deserves capital punishment.

"They worship… Something else… Those heretics… Are our hostiles."

"I made sure… To cleanse… Their stench… And to… Remove… Their branch."

"Did you... Eat all of them… Sister?"

"I made… Them… Offerings… For our… God."

The sister answered S'stri with a palpable uncertainty in her voicing. Be it offerings or simple dinners for the youngsters, it was the natural way to dispose of the brothers and sisters that were qualified as enemies. Cannibalism left a bad impression after their months of starvation, where they were obliged to eat the weaker ones in order to give the strength to the stronger ones to advance, but was still easily accepted nowadays.

Nobody spit on free food, especially in those golden days where they were currently harvesting an entire town, collecting the inns' reserves, and emptying the residences of their occupants.

When she heard the last sentence, S'stri smiled again, displaying a warm and motherly aura.

"Call him not… God… My sister…"

With her tongue, she licked the last bits of her meal that stuck to her claws. She was a monster, a man-eating creature cursed by the whole world. She and her sisters were regarded as high levelled enemies by the Adventurers' Guild, and yet… And yet, she didn't lose her warmhearted smile when she talked to her sister.

You could sense her joy in her voice. No bloodthirst was present in her eyes, only the concerned sentiment of an older sister caring about her younger brothers and sisters. She should be wary of the unknowns of the world she doesn't know of, and yet she felt so calm and unstressed. But that is because He is here.

A being that assimilated knowledge that surpassed the wildest of imaginations. A living one that accumulated the power to wreck countries and heroes in its body. Someone who became part of their family because they shared bonds beyond blood and trust.

"He is… Our beloved Father… Call him… Father."

"... Father..."

S'stri could tell the news was greatly welcomed by the stars shining in the eyes of her sister.

Father was accepted. Father was welcomed by my family. He is... Our Father.

Repeating this same sentence inside their mind, the two lost themselves in their thoughts, letting the sound of the workers filling the air of the chamber.

"Then... Prepare... The offerings... I shall... Return to Father."

"Very well... S'stri."

Without any bow of any other sign of salute, S'stri left the room and the work to her sister. It was the sister's role to ensure the family had enough food, while it was S'stri's role to lead the family. But now, the hierarchy has changed. Now that her Father was here, her role changed from _leading the family_ to _accompanying Father_.

She already spent a few days with him, feeding him with delicious nutriments, hearing its stories that could be adjacent to legends. It was truly inspiring for a little spider that knew nothing of the world.

Regrettably, what awaited her at the end of the tunnel was a disarray of spiders. Confusion swirled inside her mind, while uneasiness spread in her body. She felt something was wrong, she knew something was wrong by their actions, and when she approached to understand the cause, she was shaken.

Father has disappeared.

 _He_ is not here anymore.


	21. Volume 2 - Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Great news: Today, I recieved my Nintendo Switch!**

 **Bad news: It's been delivered to my family's house, not mine. So my brothers are currently playing the new Zelda, not me.**

 ***Angry noises***

 **Well, whatever, this weekend I shall reclaim it!**

 **Forward, companions, for the new chapter is here!**

* * *

He ran away.

From everything. From the responsibilities pushed unto him. From people he doesn't trust at all. From a reality that no human could accept.

He ran away, rushing through the nearby forests with the sole wish to outwit them.

If they can't perceive him anymore, it'll become a total mess.

If they can't smell his presence, a big hole will be left behind, leaving his seat empty until they could refill it again.

Let them find a substitute… Is a task that cannot be easily achieved.

If the children are puzzle's pieces, then the Mother was the frame that kept them together in one place.

All of them, nailed down on the same spot of the wall. Without the nail, the frame would fall down, but could still endure the shock and contain all the pieces.

But without the frame, the whole will only disperse and run the risk of not being put together again.

In other word: if the Mother die, the nest will run amok and rampage heartlessly. Devouring, destroying, and ruining everything in their path of desolation.

Such an event was welcomed by most of the players. Magicians that specialized in spells that affects large zone, warriors that loved spending time on those beat'em all kind of games, heroes that devoted their body to protect villagers and citizens of kingdoms, the so-called NPCs.

As a gamer, as someone that loves playing role-playing games, an event involving a nefarious invasion could only be viewed as an enjoyable hobby.

The trigger of the event was to drag down the final boss of the dungeon, the Mother, without cleaning more than eighty percent of the mobs.

It basically meant that you had to also complete the various scripted encounters, run in predefined traps and so to defeat the mentioned amount of enemies.

The players either had the choice to finish the dungeon safely, taking care of one group of spiders after another, or simply take them all at once outside.

The rewards were also better than the original quest, that's why it quickly graduated from a secret event to a globally known daily quest.

And because he knew of it, Netere ran away as far as possible.

He was neither fond of PvP or PvE. Actually, he always thought of himself more like an explorer than an adventurer.

He loved travelling around the world of Yggdrasil, discovering its mysteries, unravelling its enigmas, revealing its uncharted lands.

Of course, it was a common occurrence to meet with other players. He avoided the hostile ones, cloaked with his illusions, but also preferred to keep a certain distance with the friendly ones, sending forward a decoy of himself to make sure they won't suddenly backstab him at the last second.

When he had to fight, he used his tricks to escape, not to defeat.

Due to his attitude, he tended to neutrality. Not the kind that helped the one who hired him, but the kind that stayed behind, outside of the battles.

He was called a coward many times, however he didn't mind at all.

Because he hated playing for the purpose of trampling on others.

That's why, both because of his favoured choice of life and of his unconscious blockade, he couldn't face an army of spiders.

Maybe his strength was enough, maybe his magical prowess was sufficient to deal with all of them, but he still couldn't.

Emotionally speaking, he couldn't face them all, because he couldn't face himself right now.

He murdered innocent souls, drunk their blood and ate their flesh. His body was that of a spiderling, but his human's mind still remained inside of him.

As a spiderling, it was okay to kill and eat and continue like this. Because it was natural, because he was hungry.

But as a human, that course of actions went against his morals. Because of his ethics, his spirit went in disarray.

Confused, enraged by his doings, fearful of the future that awaited him, he chose the easier way.

Running away from his responsibilities. Running, far far away, so that nobody will be able to recognize him, so that nobody will know of his wicked butchery.

Inspired by a desperate might, Netere ran as fast as he could, as far as his legs permitted him to.

Until finally… Finally, he couldn't recognize the landscape anymore.

The dense forest and the green meadow couldn't be seen anymore.

He turned around to face the path he came from, but even he wasn't able to recognize the scenery.

Neither the soil nor the air harboured any sense of familiarity to him.

"Did… Did I make it?"

He ran so fast, so far, so desperately that he forgot to check his surroundings and his destination. He hadn't any time to mentally draw a map, and even if he wanted he would probably not be able to find his way back.

But that didn't matter for him, because the priority was to make sure they'll never meet again.

As soon as he regained a more-or-less stable mental state, he put his all in the evasion of the nest.

Regarded as a king, the hardest part was to wait for the best timing.

Waiting, waiting, waiting… Until S'stri left him alone. Just for a few minutes, just a bit farther from his room, so that he could discretely and quickly cast the most efficient spells with the aim of making him indiscernible.

Invisible, odourless, intangible, his life and magic essence masked.

A Super-Tier spell would have also make impossible for characters blessed with an acute sixth sense to detect him, however Netere knew of no monsters with such ability.

Maybe a high-leveled player specialized in detection could achieve the feat of surpassing his illusions, but none of the nest's residents were capable of such prowess.

That's why he was able to run away. That's why he ran away the instant he felt he could run away.

His gaze was lost somewhere along the distance he came from. He was trying to retrace his way, to calculate the distance he travelled, and to predict the time those monsters would need to catch upon him.

"Well… Whatever… I did it…"

And just like that, as if those few words were the strings that kept him standing up, he fell on the ground.

Not shouldering anymore those heavy chains, free of the stress provoked by breathing the underground atmosphere, he only noticed now something quite evident.

He was exhausted, his breathing was rough and his muscles were sore due to this much exercise.

Right now, he needed to rest more than anything. However, his painful muscles became a huge burden to bear.

Hardly breathing, flatly laying on the ground, he didn't dare to move anymore.

He had thoughts like, if he did struggle a bit longer, he would run mad from the ache.

Netere endured the soreness, the burning feelings from his lungs, the torment transmitted through his legs.

He thought he would never be able to breathe anymore, he thought of killing himself to cease the pain at last, but the soft flow of drowsiness never welcomed him until the sunset.

But even when night fell, even when the light was shut and his numbness disappeared, his condition prohibited him from sleeping.

Hunger commanded him once more, driving him crazy for food.

Or so it should have been, but this time, Netere was mentally prepared to resist the urge.

Without stamina, without a good night sleep, his spirit was of course wavering.

But still, he knew far better than obeying this feeling.

It was impossible to deny his current starvation, yet he couldn't allow himself to rampage once more.

That's why… He endured, and walked away. Because, until he found some sort of food, he couldn't do anything else.

"This is… A forest. Maybe there are some animals roaming, or berries I can gather."

While suppressing his yearning for meat, he went deeper in this new territory, which was outside of his gamer's knowledge.

An eerie impression huffed in between his bristle, making him more nervous the more he walked forward.

The trees weren't so different from the previous forest, however the trunks seemed larger, and the roots tended to leave the warmth of the soil to expose themselves, making the trail harder to follow.

They were quite slippy, if Netere may add when he almost lost his balance when he set his foot on one of them.

The leaves covered the sky, creating a canopy that didn't permit the sunlight to brighten this land.

"This scenery would be perfect for a horror game… What was his name again, with the faceless man… Shit, now I'm scared."

Netere adventured alone on this ominous landscape, however, after a couple of minutes, he noticed something strange.

For unknown reasons, he felt zero presences.

No animals peacefully eating grass, no birds chirping on the branches. He couldn't even hear insects crawling.

"That's strange, I'm pretty sure I haven't reactivated [Natural predator] yet, so why is there nobody here?"

Leaving animals aside, even monsters should at least be present in this kind of environment.

Were they wiped out? Were they hiding in an ambush?

The first question was hard to answer. There were no bodies to be found. Netere didn't even sniffed the smell of battle or of scattered blood.

If they were wiped out, then it means it happened a few years ago, and the forest would probably have been repopulated by the time.

So… Was someone preparing an ambush to trap him?

Netere wasn't stupid enough to blindly run in a snare, but how would they have lured him here to begin with?

Who would have prepared a trap here? Someone he knew of? But he was certain he distanced himself enough to never meet them again.

And in such a short time, it was impossible that they caught up on him.

This could only lead to another meaning.

"… What's happening, here?"

If it wasn't due to his passive ability, to a previous genocide or an ambush designated for him, then he simply had no idea.

He tried to remember the other events that appeared in Yggdrasil, something that could be compared to the present situation, but nothing came to his mind.

Maybe something will pop in his head, but for now he'll have to improvise his way out.

"Ahhh… I'm so hungry…"

Being remembered by his growling stomach, Netere quickly scanned his surroundings, wishing to find something suitable for his palate.

All he could do while looking for food was munching on the bark of a tree, which helped him to ease his hunger.

"… W-wait, when did I start eating this tree?!"

Without him noticing, the tree he gently grasped was already half eaten.

His fangs were planted in the trunk, sucking the sap and devouring the wood.

Netere wanted to throw it away, however, for some reasons… It was actually kind of edible.

The taste was interesting, his skin was tough enough to prevent the splinters from hurting him, and most importantly… His stomach accepted this dinner.

"Could… Could it mean that I can fill my belly with trees from the beginning?!"

If he knew sooner, just a bit sooner, maybe… Maybe he wouldn't have had to burn the town. Maybe he wouldn't have had to ransack the town, and convert the citizens into conservable commodities.

"But it's too late now… At least I now know of it…"

Half satisfied by the food, Netere diligently swallowed the whole tree. If he converted them in numerical values, it was actually quite a benefit to use them as daily meals.

Maybe… It was a great strike of luck, that he found this place.

And while he was eating his first tree of the day, a shy voice interrupted his feast.

"S-Stop it, you monster!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter aswell.**

 **And sorry for the delay, because it looks like it won't be a chapter-per-week as I thought.**

 **Oh well, as long as I finish the story, it's all good.**


	22. Volume 2 - Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,**

 **I would like to start with... Apologies.**

 **I am truely, truely sorry about my sudden disappearance.**

 **Fortunately, I'm not dead! I was just... Busy, with things. Things that took me the time to write and publish this fanfiction to you.**

 **Anyway, I hope you doing good, dudes. As much as I hope you'll still enjoy this story.**

* * *

A small thing appeared among the trees, linking the soil, the trunks and the leaves together with a thin and green-glittering thread. The appearance was that of a tight knot bag with barely any opacity, allowing the eyes to see through its incorporeal form, while at the same time being partially blinded by the little dust that scattered away.

It showed no arms nor harms, no face nor expression to read, making it difficult to see this as a conscious creature blessed with wits and sense. What could make you think this was actually "living" was the pulsating vibration birthing in the heart of the knots and reverberating through the threads.

 _Those creatures are hard to pass by_ , thought Netere.

A wisp wasn't a rare monster. As a mid-level ghost type, they were close to common encounters in horror-like dungeons which engulfed the players with a dense mist. They're lack of physical body made them pretty difficult to deal with for beginners, but a decent enchanted equipment could easily bypass their ethereal trait.

But those creatures were usually coloured in a pale blue dye, meaning this one in front of him either adapted itself to its forest environment, which could actually be true as well, or it was another sort of creature.

Unfortunately, Netere needed a bit more time to seek through his knowledge of the Yggdrasil's bestiary to find anything related to the newcomer. He could pretend to guess that it was a forest's spirit, something related to both the element of nature and that of the deathless ones. Maybe a deceased treant that came back to life in this form? Now that would be funny, Netere laughed in his head.

"My apologies. My name is Netere, and… I lost my way, and tried to eat something because I was hungry. I didn't expect to tumble into anyone here."

First step in a harmonious life: always give your name first, and try to make the other side understand your concern. With this first and simple principle, Netere was certain he could get out of any situation without calling for another bloodbath.

The mere fact of thinking about it still made him a little nauseous. He still needed to run more far away from this town, from this massacre which he was the pitiful author.

Refocusing himself on his present self, he waited for his host's response, hoping no hostility would come forth without at least warning.

"You've devoured a part of us, yet you can talk. That is outside the boundary of ours' knowing."

The little thing spoke with a little voice, with a tone too childish to guess if it was that of a boy or a girl. Its body also was a little bewildering, as it seemed to both retreat and approach Netere in a peculiar way. It looked like a wave, coming up and down, or maybe a small animal that tried to eat in your hand, remembered you were bigger than him so ran away, and then came back because it forgot it was hungry.

Again, everything made it harder to know if there was any hostility in its voice or its shape. Every movements of it was smooth, slow, but always interconnected to the environment. It was as if it required this connection, this anchor to prolong his stay in this world.

"I-it devoured him! I saw him eating him!"

A sudden, more timid voice made its appearance. Actually, it was the voice Netere heard earlier, the one who tried to commandeer him to stop whatever he was doing. And the owner of the shy voice was… Were those flying leaves?

Its spiders' senses were tingling, telling him that those floating leaves were indeed a creature, as a whole or a group he couldn't tell that. Hiding behind branches and the canopy, the shadows of the forest and its overgrown roots, the breathing wind was part of an even-harder-to-tell race. Which was it? Forest spirit? Wind spirit? Remnants of fairies or of wood elves? The confusion only prevented Netere to find the answer to his questions.

Right now, he settled to focus his mind on sympathizing with its interlocutors.

"Again, I am sincerely sorry about my behaviour. Sadly I… Can't get a hold on my hunger, it just… Spook me."

The (temporary) wisp and the (temporary) wind spirit made contact with each other for a moment, then the latter disappeared from his sight. Maybe it was their way to quickly and silently communicate with each other.

Netere was fine with either way. Actually, he didn't need any compassion from them. No shelter, no food. He could leave and be forgotten anytime he wished to. He only repeated his apologies because he earnestly wanted someone to accept his reason.

 _Because I can't control my hunger…_

He first thought he was desperately running away from reality. A dumb and simple excuse like "I can't fight against my stomach" was so childish coming from him, he found it unbelievable he actually believed it. However, a quick reminder reasoned him. He CAN'T fight against his hunger. THIS is the reality he is facing. He spilled no false excuse, because he was ravaged by his hunger.

For now, he was fine. For now… But he knew that it'll happen again. All he could do was to do his best to prevent more unnecessary casualties.

"We don't know what to do with you. You plundered our home, but you are not them. You are a doom-holding creature, but you show no animosity. Until we decide, your apology… Will not be accepted."

The wind rose. This time, it held no "living" feeling like the previous wind spirit. It was natural, provoked by the shaking trees, the growling roots, the twisting depthless of the forest. Something was moving. This must have been an illusion to trick adventurers, to strike fear in their soul. A fear forbidding them to return to this place. But if the race Netere was part of wasn't resilient to those magic spells, his high-levels in illusion-based classes allowed him a certain degree of resistance, if not a complete immunity to most of those illusions.

But the forest was still moving, so he knew better than anyone that this was no mirage.

The fear was real. There was no artificial or mana-made emotion, because what he was anxious about was the unknown power that was occurring before him. Something bigger. Something higher.

During the first instant, Netere hesitated. He hesitated, because he already lived a similar scene, when he met S'stri. The stress of overthinking things, of making himself believing a world-boss was approaching him. He was then both welcomed by relief and disappointment at this time. Compared to this world, S'stri was strong. Adamantium adventurers, which he met and heard of, were apparently a little bit stronger than S'stri's Mother. But he knew he was league above them all. He knew it.

That's why he didn't react, because his arrogance led him to believe that nobody in this world could hurt him even a little. That's why, after the second instant was elapsed, he fell unconscious.

* * *

The place was dark, but not black. Shadows of polygons, filled with shades of red, occupied the place, structuring what looked like buildings, statues and gases inspired by mysteries.

The shape looked to be solid, despite its never-stopping motion, like a torso going up and down, lungs breathing the air in and out. The world was no more the way it was, for the view the dead now hold of it wasn't that of hope or of salvation, but painted by disappointment and grief.

Somewhere behind the smoke of all that pulsating life vanishing, a small, tiny hand-shaped vapour emerged. Unable to comprehend, confused by this immense surge of emotions, of pain and of solitude, the small thing barely stood up thanks to the wall that supported it, helping it in its duty of moving forward.

The corridor was generously decorated. Altars on the side, each laying on the feet of what gods looked like to mortals, were gifted with presents of various sorts. Peasants offered food, children offered flowers, while the richer of them even offered some coins, in the hope of receiving a greater benediction.

The finely sculpted pillars supported extinguished torches. The frescos displayed on the walls were accompanied with encouraging words, the phrases describing the soul repenting and narrating about the purge of all evil.

Light hardly covered this part of the crypt, and beneath the darkness of its depth, one could hear a sound.

There were no footsteps, but one could feel it approaching. It moaned, growled, complained, whined. It walked, slowly, toward the entrance, drawn by a childlike curiosity about the world laying outside.

The pain subsided, for now, giving the little child a moment to actually be itself, to think and to act by itself. And the moment it had the blessed time to ponder, it asked itself questions after questions.

"Why does it pain me so much?"

The bites were still hurting its body. The poisonous fangs were still scorching its skin and its bones. There were no end to its suffering, until it fortunately subsided. Or maybe it simply got used to this plague, it couldn't tell.

"Why am I exiting a house of the dead?"

It was common occurrence for the deceased to crawl back from their tomb. Zombies, skeletons, ghosts, all those creatures both moving and dead were the answer of the afterlife. But if most of them were buried or burned, leaving the corpse in the middle of a catacomb wasn't a known rite for a child of the lower class of society.

"Why am I… Who am I?"

Lost. Forgotten. It was like waking up from a long slumber. One where you doesn't recognize the roof over your head, one where you doesn't recognize the bed you were sleeping on.

But more than that, memories weren't flowing inside its head anymore.

It… Knew things, but forgot the purpose of them.

The pain remained, and its source was nothing but a blurry picture.

No. Actually, it didn't forgot everything. It could still remember… Yes, it could still remember who, or what inflicted those wounds to its body.

The image wasn't clear enough to remember a name or an origin, but it could not mistake this appearance and this maw.

A carnivorous creature, a being living on the corpses of the living, and eating them to prolong its life. A murderer detached from its heart and its morals, unaware of its deeds and its crimes. A monster that entertained itself with the plead and the distress of its preys.

And once the pain subsided, fear remained.

A terror deeply rooted in its soul was shaking the lost child from all side. The more it thought, the more it remembered.

It remembered the claws crushing the organs, the jaw devouring the flesh, the saliva dissolving the bones, her voice echoing in her head again and again and again and again, locked in an endless cycle of despair and of tears.

Something which could never be stopped. Something that couldn't be healed.

The pain remained, and hurt her again and again, fracturing her being in pieces that couldn't fall apart anymore.

Mierra lost her body and couldn't touch anymore. However, her soul didn't forget the scene of her death. It remained and repeated itself in her head, faithfully recreating the sensation of her being preyed on alive.

It came back. Everything came back, and holding her head, crying as loud as she could, hitting the wall didn't make it stop.

The pain remained, eroding her innocence bit by bit, slowly forcing her to accept this cursed fate of her.

She was now part of the dead ones, which means she couldn't die anymore, and couldn't forget anymore.

Finally, maybe because she held a faint hope that it would work, she ran away.

* * *

 **Now that's done, I'll do my best to write the next chapters, and most importantly to actually complete this volume... I need more beers.**


	23. Volume 2 - Chapter 4

**Hi guys !**

 **So... Yeah, I'm kinda lacking in actual game's knowledge and vocabulary.**

 **That's why it's always a little amusing when I try to give the correct wording, whenever I start to talk about games' related terms.**

 **Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this simple chapter**

* * *

There was two common way to wake up. It was either slowly, the body bit by bit becoming aware again of its muscles and articulations, while the brain soon recovered its functions. Or it could be fast, with the person getting up as if nothing happened or even jump out of the mattress to start the day.

Obviously, Netere was from the slow team.

The poison clouding his mind vanished, lifting the obstruction on its consciousness at once. The aftertaste was similar to the aftermath of a long-lasting party shared by friends, with alcohol and stuff.

His whole body was still heavy, requesting another couple of hours to rest. Like any young and unmotivated men, his body found no glory in waking up early and following the sun in its daily rising.

Sleep, eat, rest and enjoy life. A very student-like way of life, lacking interest in any hobby involving the outside of its home. This lazy habit found at last a way to anchor itself inside his body, melting with his soul and becoming an embodiment of a citizen that disliked anything else but repeating the same days again and again. Indulged in those equals days, convinced of their unending repetition, he quickly found himself unable to look after the motivation for anything else.

That's why life was convicted for her cruelty, because she always hit where it hurts. Reality too was harsh, because he first thought his eyes deceived him. However, he quickly understood the situation he fell into.

The dizzy feeling was suddenly washed away by his anxiety.

"Where am I? Those looks like… Trunks? Am I inside a tree?"

With the help of his sharp claws, he gently touched the walls of the small room where he was apparently sleeping.

"No. I wasn't sleeping. Something… Something put me to sleep."

Now aware of his stupidity to think he was almighty, Netere analysed his new environment, hoping to find any clue.

The room was indeed small, leading him to quickly observe a peculiar aspect of this chamber. There were light, and he could breath, but he couldn't find any window or hole anywhere. This was an isolated place, or maybe closed enough to let the bare minimum pass inside to let him breath and see.

Here and there, he could notice some leaves hanging around, unmoving certainly because there was no wind.

"… Which maybe meant there is no air circulation in this room? Damn, what's happening now?"

First, the town. Second, the spiders' nest. And now, a man-eating forest trapping him in a cage? He felt flustered. A little bit angered actually. The beings he met previously were kind of cautious with him. Maybe because they felt the difference in their force.

"That might be why… They surely casted a spell which forcefully put me to sleep. I'm not immune to state-inflicting magic, so that must by what happened."

Magic in Yggdrasil wasn't only meant to inflict damage upon one' opponent. It's also capable of buffing allies, gifting them with a boost in their attack power, their defence capacities or even increasing their resistance toward certain elements such as electricity or ice.

Of course, it also meant that it was possible to affect one's attack power or defence capacities, or reducing their resistance toward fear-inducing attacks and so on.

And while some spells could cure ailments, others were capable of alienating groups of people with those same ailments. Frightened, poisoned, paralysed, frozen, petrified, and of course forced to sleep.

Netere was quite potent in illusion-based spells, granting him a powerful immunity from this type of magic. That was why a magic inducing sleepiness, a debuff kind of spell, was able to pass through his resistance.

But still, even if he wasn't immune to those spells, his level was still high enough to reduce the effect, if not negate them if the enemy caster was too low-levelled when compared to him.

Being successfully afflicted could only meant that someone with his level, or with a higher-level was present in this forest.

Netere instantly put his priority straight: leaving this place as soon as possible.

And the moment he thought about his plan, the roots intertwined around him were moving, retreating and finally opening his cell in order to introduce him to the place before him.

There was… So many of them. You could truly call their group a constellation of stars, of shining and pulsating stars.

Hanging on the trees, in the branches, on the land and even flying around in the air, the wisps were whispering among themselves. Words that Netere couldn't understand flowed from everywhere, filling the place with a strange atmosphere, a distance separating them from him, or him from them.

Among the spectators, a variety of leaves were sliding between everyone. What Netere temporarily labelled as wind spirits could be found as much as everywhere, but never in the same spot, as if they couldn't control their overflowing energy and had to spend it one way or another. Just like some children that knew nothing of the word "bored".

Finally, his eyes rested upon the one individual that faced him. A young man, with hairs and eyes that shocked him. Terror wasn't the word to describe his feelings. There was confusion in his heart. Confusion, and… Something else.

The man standing in front of him, he knew of him very well. He knew who this man was, better than anyone else in the universes he knew of. The clothes he was wearing, his way of looking at others, even the way he was standing, like the only fact of using his legs annoyed him.

This lazy-looking man… Was him.

"Impossible…"

Was that magic too? What spell could accomplish that? By the way, WHAT was accomplished here? How… Why is he here?

So many questions flooded his head, he couldn't focus anymore on the situation. That's when –or why- the other side intervened.

"Do not be afraid. We now know of you."

No no no. He had all the reason in the world to be afraid. But he couldn't found the word to express his mind, let alone shout them at… Him.

"Let me explain to you, will you?"

Words were flowing at him, however his confused mind had a hard time to understand some of them. However, the phrases were gentle, kind and welcoming. Kind of… Inviting him to listen, to relax, to be himself and not some spider casting illusions.

"I… Understand. This revelation must be a shock to you. Do you prefer another form to speak with?"

"I… First, what are you? Why do you look like this… Like me?"

His image smiled awkwardly, the very same way he did when he had to confess something difficult to confess with a member of his family.

"This. This is a representation. This is us understanding you."

"And how do you understand me?"

"We have understood you. But maybe "reading your memory" is more appropriate, according to your knowledge?"

So this is what happened. They've put Netere to sleep, captured him, opened his head and searched for every information he consciously and unconsciously knew of. If this was true… Then he had even less idea of what kind of creature they were.

"I see. That explain... So you used some sort of magic to create this appearance based on mine. You… Know I am not a monster?"

This part was important. This question and the correspondent answer was the key to how the discussion will continue.

However, his image shook his head in denial.

"The truth is: we don't entirely understand you. Your existence and knowledge is conflicting with the existence and knowledge of us. We understand you were human, but we don't understand you are spiderling. We understand you are otherworlder, but we don't understand your other world."

 _Well, I don't even understand it myself, so good luck_.

Somehow, Netere had a clue on the parts of his story they were obstructed by. Even he was still confused by his situation after all.

He suddenly noticed the silence installed himself between both of them, so he thought of speaking the words a confused man spoke when he cherish his life more than the rest.

"Well… It's good and all, but… Again, sorry for the tree I ate. No hard feeling. Now I must go and bid you farewell. Bye bye!"

"If you wish to know why we're acting this way with you, it is because you are not the first of your kind who fell in this predicament."

The first who fell in… What did he mean? Or perhaps he meant what he actually meant. Which meant…

"There are… Other players, in this world?"

"They are many in this world."

This.

This means… This basically means that he, Netere, wasn't alone in this dire situation. Someone else, someone from the same Earth as him, was sharing the same fate as him.

He wasn't alone in this world.

Hearing this news, blood gushed crazily in his head, thinking of all the possibilities this meant, of all the solutions this brought to him.

He rushed toward his image, not aggressively, but fast enough to unsettle everyone, his image included.

"Where?! Where are they?!"

"… All over the world."

"…What?"

"They dispersed themselves all over the world, drawing frontiers between their armies, assuming the roles of the previous gods. They struggled, then built their nation, before disappearing from where they came from."

"They… What?"

This time, he needed time to process the information.

He wasn't alone, but the other players started to seclude themselves from one another. They… Isolated themselves? Probably to realize their fantasies, and construct their idolized world in their corner. What were they? Kid?

"Well, it doesn't give me the thrill to go and meet them… But what do you mean by "disappear"?"

He was met with silence. How was he supposed to interpret that? Did they go somewhere else? Did they… Die? Or did they managed to return home? Netere had to know. If they indeed found a way to go back home, he had to follow this path.

Staying here was… Like hell. His hunger had already annihilated a town with its citizens, it may or will happen again if he didn't pay close attention to his condition and his food. And let's not talk about S'stri, living in a cave filled with crawling spiders was certainly the most nerve-wrecking experience he had in his life.

"Well… Whatever, I only have to go and ask them then. And stop looking at me like this, I said I'm going. You're not a player, and you don't seem to know where to find them, so I'll just go and track them with my skills."

"… We know of them. And we know of one resting here."

"… You do?"

Well that was a good start. If he could meet one of the player, he could really relax, and start asking the right questions. Maybe this nightmare will end quicker than he thought.

"Yes. He is resting behind you. I can bring him to you."

… This situation seemed kind of creepy, but Netere still went with the flow, turning to face the person that was standing behind him.

But all he saw were the roots, intertwining with themselves as snakes swimming in a pond. He could tell they were actually "looking" for something. Maybe the player was a sort of dryad, and fused with the forest? That wouldn't surprise him. Actually, that would explain a lot of things.

The spell, the behaviour of the inhabitants of the forest, the knowledge they were sharing about his world.

And he too had a lot of questions to ask, hoping the other side could and would give him the answers.

After a few long moments, a hand made its appearance between the twisting roots, followed by the arm, the legs, the body and… The skull of the deceased, with its bones far from white, rotten by the past centuries.

* * *

 **And that's all folks for today!**

 **By the way, I'm also working on an original novel, which will of course be published on FictionPress whenever it'll be ready. I'll make sure to atleast prepare a prologue so that I can add the url at the end of this fanfiction.**

 **So be sure to expect more from me!**


	24. Volume 2 - Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How ya doin'?**

 **Well, anyway, I just recently found this uncommon gem of a game called "Trillion", and I thought "Dude, the design makes me so much remember of Disgaea, and the story seems interesting... Well, let's give it a try!"**

 **I bet I don't have to tell how ravaged I was after a dozen of hours...**

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

With a slow and well-mannered movement, the man sitting and asking brought the glass of wine to his lips. Gently, calmly, highly, he sipped the red liquid, full of invigorating alcohol. Just what he needed to stay focused for the day.

The desk perfectly described his role in society. On his left, a heavy pile of documents which he was required to read, analyse, compare the facts, numbers and results, determine the actions to lead and the consequences it will brought, and finally decide if it's a good idea to sign them. Papers relating transactions from the Merchants' Guild, requests from the nobles' Coalition, detailed reports from the Adventurers' Guild. On his right, a map, a pen, and a knife pinning it.

"Yes, my Lord. We gathered as much troop as we could, and successfully reached the 6,000 men that you ordered. However…"

In front of the loaded desk, another man was standing straight and up, waiting undisturbed for the calls and remarks of his superior. Adorned with many medals, he was in evidence a person of action, a member of the military prowess of the kingdom. The blue uniform proved he was part of the Blue Kingdom, the lace on the shoulders was a mark of his braveness through the battlefield, the collar fixed with iron stems proved his leadership and his ability to maintain the moral of his soldiers.

"I do not think of doubting you, but I wish to know the meaning of placing so many men under our banner. Our troops weren't numerous enough to fulfil your requirements, we had to conscript many serfs from the neighbouring villagers, leading in a foreseeable absence of manpower in much of their lands."

His concern were founded on his own judgement made during his travels to forcefully hire more pair of hands. Villagers, farmers, carpenters, woodcutters, miners, bakers, shepherds, in order to make an army of that size, the low-class was being chipped on. Selecting youngsters avid of adventures, or adults who could either leave or had to leave everything behind, he couldn't neglect the hard feelings of snatching them from their home and family, were they volunteering or not.

Unfortunately, those severe actions were needed in the present situation. The situation of the Blue Kingdom… Was dire.

War was the cause of the terrible decrease in wealth of the kingdom.

Two war actually occurred, and the Kingdom of Blue was the miserable target of both of them.

At first, it was a simple fighting against the rival neighbour of the Kingdom of Pelidyme. A fight in which the victor would gain the monopole of the resources from the currently shared forest, which held various old legends and unearthed treasures. Those were the official words from the letter containing the declaration of war, however it was obvious they were jealous because they had absolutely no way to access the southern sea and its endless riches. Obtaining what they required through brute force was certainly not the brightest and most civilized choice, but investigating the reason of this decision was irrelevant to them now.

War proceeded smoothly, if one could describe it this way. Everything had its share of rules, and war was not excluded. Due to the existence of a common enemy, the undead, a dead soldier must be properly buried or burned as soon as possible, for the obvious reason of not dishonouring his family, but also to prevent him from rising from his tomb. There were many other prohibitions, such as no murdering the non-heeled citizens of each nation.

Adventurers were also forbidden from participating in war. This wasn't a request from the Adventurers' Guild, but from the council of all nations. This measure was simply to prevent a noble to hire a high-ranked party, and use them in international conflicts.

And even in those times of war, things did actually went smoothly. You could actually say that the Kingdom of Blue was winning his defensive tactic as its borders had not once moved back. And so the month passed by quite easily, until it happened.

The royalty received a new letter from the second neighbouring nation, the Republic of Frestia, announcing without any warnings that they also entered in war with them. Since then, both the west and east walls were sieged unceasingly by two grand armies. This was of course unfair, but both side wouldn't give in any diplomatic attempts to cool down the situation. The army split in two was evidently insufficient to hold them both at the same time, and the Adventurers' Guild refused to lend any help even for this "special" case.

That was why forcefully recruiting non-trained citizens to hold a weapon wasn't an abnormality. It was actually a clever and desperate attempt to resist the unrighteous invaders. However, the soldier already knew all of them, but still asked the question. He actually asked because the demand of conscripted was so high it would eventually hurt the territory's future harvest and market.

He could translate this order from his superior either by believing he went insane and wanted to fiercely strike the enemy in one way or another, or by suspecting…

"Do you have any family member living in Propose?"

The unexpected question took the soldier by surprise, but he quickly get a hold on himself, pondered for a second, then answered no more disturbed.

"I do not think so. I did said my family was scattered around the kingdom, but I did not receive any news from any of them departing for this town. Why?"

"It's because… Ehm… Well, I guess there is no need to be emotional then."

The nobleman then dropped a peculiar letter on the desk, inviting his guest to read and learn of its content. It was better and quicker to just share a few words, but he still insisted on allowing him to read the letter.

The paper was of the same size of any other letter, however only short sentences were written on it, while the last one was incomplete like the author hadn't the time to finish it, but the quality of the ink demonstrated of his state of hurriedness.

At first, it looked like a standard report of the activity of the town. It talked about the connection shared between the mayor and the Dark Guild, the news of a sudden intruder identified as the "Hungry Fairy"… And an attack.

"… Is this the doing of Pelidyme? But how could they have breached the frontier?"

"This is all the information I have from this attack. Unfortunately, I can't tell how they managed to made their way up to Propose. Maybe they found a secret short cut? Maybe there was a powerful necromancer in the surrounding areas?"

He sighed out of fatigue.

"That's ridiculous, of course, but I'm out of ideas. The thick fog mentioned in the letter is the only clue we have. Since then, we have lost contact with Propose."

This was terrible, thought the soldier. If it was the doing of Pelidyme as he previously said, this meant their invasion actually bore fruit, and they could march on the town to loot it. However, ruining a town and killing its inhabitants was two different things. One was the doing of a thief, the other was the doing of a world's traitor for breaking the treaty signed by all representative of their nation. In both case, this could be more than severe, and they have the duty of informing His Majesty.

However, if this was the doing of a roaming magus of the dead, they could notify the Adventurers' Guild, which would then investigate before sending an urgent request to the adventurers. This would come cost-free for the kingdom, while disposing of a dangerous threat at the same time. Quite the best situation they could hope for.

Additionally, this could also be the doing of the Dark Guild. A group of murderers, assassins, outlaws and rogues. Honourless people, disowning others from their possessions for the sole purpose of entertainment. Whatever the under-the-table methods, they held nothing back when they had the ability to profit from it.

"But I actually think the Dark Guild is the culprit, here. We should have received news from the border of a breach, which we haven't. It either meant they successfully cut any means of message transmissions, or they didn't breach it at all."

"… I don't believe they have the power to achieve a decisive victory of this magnitude."

"That's why it must have been the Dark Guild. The fact that our messenger had proof that the mayor held a connection with them is proof enough their intervened."

"But why? Why now? What for?"

"… I don't know."

They've let the silence take place in the room in order to give time for their imagination to guess any possible scenarios.

A powerful artefact was smuggled in town? Impossible, the town market isn't enough… Big, for any transaction of that kind.

They got discovered and had to leave everything in ash while they left? They could easily suppress any witness. This meant a strong adventurer met them, but they couldn't suppress him, so they had to destroy any evidence before leaving the place. However, destroying evidences on this scale… Is just telling everyone that they WERE present in this town.

It could also be an order from their boss, who saw no more benefits from staying there. But again, that is not enough to be a reason for attacking a whole town.

There was just not enough pieces to form the puzzle.

"… But I still don't know what this have to do with the 6,000 men we gathered?"

"Well, it's quite simple. Your mission is to investigate and report the whereabouts of Propose with those troops. If luck is on our side, the town must only be partially damaged, and the enemy must have fled. That's where the artisans you recruited will come in handy. However, if you spot any hostiles, you are free to take care of them."

* * *

"No, please! Nooo-"

His howl was suddenly put to a halt. That's because a beheaded corpse is unable to pronounce anything else but silent and twisted whistle.

Falling on the ground like a puppet whose strings has been cut, its armour clattering loudly and its sword broken in pieces for foolishly trying to block the attack.

"R-Run! Run! Keep running!"

"I don't wanna die!"

"Why isn't the repellent working?!"

Following the dirty road which have led them deep in the forest, they now followed it in reverse in order to reach the village they came from.

They went in for a simple request of collecting a bundle of medicinal herbs, but adventures being adventures, they encountered something, or someone, who desired to take their lives.

And the reason they ran from such a common encounter was because the adversary was much, much stronger that they first believed.

"What the fuck is this shit doing here?!"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Just keep running!"

"Ah… Ah… I need a break… I need a br-"

Another bang resounded, and the torso of the exhausted priest-like adventurer exploded like a lake welcoming a giant boulder.

"Shit! Shitshitshitshit!"

"Why isn't the repellent working?! It's supposed to fend off those fucking zombies and ghosts!"

Undead were indubitably attracted to the life essence of the livings. That's why hiding this same life essence was the obvious method to hide from them. However, you could also use holy-based product, which utilize a primordial element of the universe which was the most efficient against monsters with no more life.

But still, this holy repellent was only strong enough to affect low-level undead. Which actually was still fine, as higher levelled ones were supposed to exist only in catacombs or similar environments. But not in this place, not so close to civilization.

"Run run run, dude!"

Following his shoot, they both ran as fast as they could. Then, an ominous sound came from his right. His instinct told him to keep running, but his habit as an adventurer forced him to take a look, analyse the threat and act in consequence.

And there… The cadaver of his comrade laid in the air, impaled on the frail arm of a small brat. He couldn't believe his eyes. How could he believe it? But now, he had to understand that it was his turn to die.

Another habit of him made him draw his weapon, maybe to inspire himself some confidence. Some frail, fragile confidence to stand against the undefeatable.

And before his soul left the world, he could hear some last words from an unknown, young little girl.

"You… STINK!"

* * *

 **Guess who's back!**

 **By the way, I've been taking care of a lemon tree for a few months already, maybe a year already... And it just sprouted its first new leaves and flowers.**

 **I'm so f*cking happy right now.**

 **Aaaand on a side note, I'd like to thank the readers and reviewers. Readers because, eh, they're reading my story, so that makes me even more happy. And the reviewers, because it's always a pleasure to learn about your opinion about my story.**

 **It's imperfect, certainly flawed here and there, and I accept the fact that some of you might not appreciate it. Maybe some of the readers even dropped it after giving it a few chapters from the first volume before leaving? Anyway, just know that I'm really thankful for anyone giving it a try, and even more for the guys who keep posting such positives remarks**

 **Yeah I know, it may be a little early for all the thanks and cheers, but... I just wanted to let you know just how happy all of this makes me. From working on the scenario to writing the story, then publishing it here and being able to share it in the best and simpliest way. Thanks again everyone!**


	25. Volume 2 - Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, here's the new chapter!**

 **Now that I'm putting this note, I'd like to talk about something...**

 **Yeah, I'm sorry, the story just keep jumping from one point of view to another.**

 **I'm not forgetting about Netere or S'stri (don't worry about them, they still have their role to fulfill), but right now I need to prepare the terrain for the grand finale. You see?**

 **Now that's it's all said, please enjoy this chapter aswell.**

* * *

A few breath in. A few breath out. Wait a moment, then acknowledge it.

I… Killed them. Ahh, I did it again…

I'm already having a hard time to contain it, but it seems it's harder than I thought it would be.

I don't know why… I don't even know if I should call it a fortunate occurrence or not… But I'm still alive.

Well, it means I'm still part of this world. Sort of. I have died once, and now I am back in another form. An eviler appearance, supposed to bring diseases, bad omens, and all the monsterish stuff.

I check out my left hand one more time, but again I can't discern any flesh or bone from my body.

That means that, from now on, as an undead, I'm a ghost.

Thanks to my grand reputation as an Adamantium adventurer, I was granted access to popular libraries. But I really only was a brat, and hadn't took any of it seriously.

I should have studied a bit more, so I could precisely determine what I have become, and why.

The circumstances. The things I should be preying on. But still, I guess there aren't tons of guide with 'How to survive as a monster in the wild' written on the cover.

Well, that's actually still fine. For some reason, my instinct became way more sharpened, and I could somehow guess what I needed. Exactly the same way any other guy could guess he needed food and water to live on, I needed something else specifically.

At first, I thought it was mana.

I found myself chasing after small animals which held a sort of aura, similar to the one you see emanating from a spell caster. Well, similar in shape, however the color was different. Or was it the… Odor? It was hard to tell for him, but the moment I lay my eyes on someone, I could clearly tell just how 'delicious' they were.

Damn. I must stop this train of thoughts, or I'll just become your lambda monster in the wilderness.

I am human. I was human, and will continue being human. Even if I have to resort to… Such violence, I mustn't let my consciousness run astray.

I am human… I must continue to convince myself that I am one, or else I'll really lose it…

Remember… That's right. I still remember who I was. That's fine.

I am Mierra, a member of the well-known Adamantium team 'The Green Sword'. We did great deeds and all, then everything crumbled at this stupid town of Propose.

A black fog engulfed the town, camouflaging it from the outside. A sort of barrier, I suppose, but now it's useless to try playing any quiz game.

And suddenly, amidst the mirk, they emerged. Rascals from the Dark Guild. Well, what is there to say? We could have easily taken care of them, if it wasn't for an unexpected guest.

He… Right. This disgusting creature. This hungry asshole which captured me in his web, before biting me with no hesitation. Just thinking about it give me goosebumps in every parcel of my body. Looks like I'm still traumatized by this experience.

But now… For some reason. I feel… Fine? No. Disconnected would be more appropriate. It's like… It was another Mierra who got eaten, and here I'm the new one now.

So what? Should I think of myself as some sort of martyr, who resurrected back from the otherworld for some prophesized story?

Whatever, it's not entirely wrong…

Then, I crawled back from this strange tomb, and made my way here. The town was invaded by all those spiders, and I knew better than anyone that to say hi to a monster's nest.

So I retreated, strategically. That's right, I was a powerful adventurer during my life. I don't see why I couldn't become stronger in my death.

That's what I started to think a bit later, after I finally managed to sort my thoughts.

How to become stronger in battle? Simple, you fight and fight again, until you learn from your mistakes.

I challenged random creeps, then setting my targets on stronger ones. I slaughtered them all.

I… Wasn't like that, before. Have I changed? Did losing my life once could dramatically change me so much?

It's… Hard to tell. I would like to discuss about it with the other, but… Shit.

So I'm all on my own in this vast world. Seriously, who would like to chat with a ghost? I don't say they would be stupid, just that it's simply suicidal. And that's not because I would willingly murder them.

That's… Right. Even since I started killing to become stronger, I started to feel something deep within me.

A warm feeling, which comforted me in the best way. It… Was my only pillow… Which gave me the courage and the strength to keep myself sane.

And the more I killed, the warmer it became. That's when I understood that I wasn't feeding on the mana of others, but their life force.

That's right, I somewhat forgot I was an undead. It's common sense that they prey on the living because of that.

I guess I'm no different, even if I retained my memories or my humanity.

Maybe they haven't lost their memories either, but couldn't suppress this desire of this essence?

I don't know, and I don't care. I'm still human, right? So I can't let myself endanger my specie for such egoist needs.

I need to get a hold on myself.

I need to become stronger, so that I can payback all those sufferings he brought upon me.

I still remember all their face, when I left the tomb.

They… Slowly… walked in a straight line… Like they had no more goals in their life…

I tried to reason with them, I tried to talk to them, but it was like… They didn't listen… They were in another world inside their head…

I… Did my best… I truly did my best. I talked about old memories with them… The funny ones… The sad ones… The ones that made us angry… The pranks I made them pass through and all…

But they wouldn't listen… They wouldn't… So they left me no choice…

… I made sure to dig deeply their new tomb.

…

Why am I the only one?

Why am I alone?

…

It's…

It's… Because of him…

That's why I wanted more power, to confront him and kill him.

No, don't kill him, but make him suffer as much pain as I lived.

I'll make him pay a thousand fold for what he did to my friends.

I swear I'll…

…

Shit, it's kicking in again…

Breathe in. Breathe out. Wait a moment, then…

…

Damn, their stupid repellent sure made my life harder.

I understand how efficient this shit is, but now it's only a pain in the ass for the current me.

I can't believe it drove me that crazy, I really need to mature quickly.

It's ok, I still remember who I am.

Mierra, from 'The Green Sword'.

As long as I don't forget, I can carry out my duty… My revenge…

…

Well, now it's too late to repent, but I can still carry their body to the nearest village. They would do a better job than me to bury them.

Eh. I guess the Adventurers' Guild will send a squad to investigate this forest now. But I already cleaned it, so they'll find nothing.

I bet they'll tell everyone that it was the doing of bandits, but again I cleaned the forest, so no chance that it could be them.

So they'll just say that this part of the forest is haunted by an evil spirit, but again they'll find no concrete clue about it, so it'll only become a stupid rumor.

Is that… How rumors become scary stories, then some old legends?

Now that's funny.

Well, whatever, I carried their body with my [Levitation], and dropped them off not that far off from the village. I guess they'll soon find their corpses.

Sorry for the trouble.

…

Now that this area is cleansed, I suppose I should change my hunting ground with another.

Just like my current self, I find it hard to compare my current power with my past self.

I can't compare it, because I can't tell just how stronger I became.

I am certain I can blast in an instant a fortress's wall with a punch, which is kinda difficult to understand because of this ethereal form of mine, but I'm still sure I can do it.

And yet, why do I feel I am still not on the mark? Is it because I more or less understood what greater power looked like? Or because I'm still traumatized by this asshole?

… Shit, I really want to punch something now.

Well, whatever. I guess I should be going and continue my quest.

Let's try this famous forest now. The Forest of the Ghosts, north from here. If I remember correctly, it was the nest of many lost spirits. Perfect to train my magic.

* * *

Many believed that, six feet under the earth, existed the scorched underworld of the demons, devils, and other creatures devoted to face God.

But this was untrue.

Actually, was existed beneath their feet, was the residence of the ones who couldn't bear the sight of the sunlight. Not because their skin would burn like the vampires, but because their eyesight was sensitive to the luminosity of their surroundings.

You could say they were similar to cats, as their eyes could easily see in the less illuminated environment. But their pupils couldn't adapt when the lightening rose, so they ran away from the surface and hid away.

At first, they were simply blind insects, sensing the vibration in the soil with their antenna and protecting themselves with their solid shell.

Then, the ones with actual eyesight arrived. Those newcomer were dexterous with their skilled traps, their advantage in stealth and surprise-attack oriented tactics.

The underground simply became the home of the newcomers, while the ancient residents were transformed in livestock and devoured.

Inside the deeply laid labyrinth of tunnels, the white sticky walls were traveled by many small shapes with many legs, walking on every side of the road, disobeying the law of gravity.

When Mother died, the faithful ones ran in one direction while the traitors ran in other directions.

Some were hesitant, but still followed the wish of Mother. But that was until [He] arrived.

An outsider of the family. [He] could share any amount of familiar resemblance with them, [He] was still not a genuine member of the family.

That was why this one decided to leave on her own, to create another home somewhere else. A true home for them, without some false 'Father'.

Initially, she was utterly sad. Sad at the decision of having to leave behind her fellow sisters, her dearly beloved sisters. But that was a choice she had to take in order to keep the family pure and intact.

And today was another day that proved she was right.

Today, her younger sisters and brothers somehow managed to find a parallel tunnel, non-connected to the current hive.

So, without hesitation, they tunneled through the wall, and, luckily, they found dumbfounded, two-legged preys with some weird and deformed shell.

It quickly became a battle, a short one, against a small thief den, fighting an endless wave of spiders.

They were also some preys who were mysteriously and already trapped behind some bizarre walls, but iron wasn't enough to withstand the corrosion of their saliva.

That was why she was happy.

Even since she came here, nothing but good news popped one after another.

That was why, without hesitation, she thought about expending the tunnels. To keep digging.

Because she knew that, on the surface, stronger-than-Mother ones could be rampaging at any time.

So she stayed underground.

Who knows? Maybe one day, she'll found another pack of food, just like this one.

So she kept ordering her sisters and brothers to dig deeper and deeper.

* * *

 **Now that I think about it, I never tried to put some romance in my stories...  
**

 **...**

 **Nah, I'm sure it just can't work. Power of sword, that's where the money is.**


	26. Volume 2 - Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's your weekly chapter (I-I did it! I'm doing weekly release!)**

 **On a side note, my company has tasked me with a new job somewhere on the other side of the country.**

 **If my relocation goes smoothly, I should be able to publish the next chapter without any delays.**

 **That's why, if I suddenly disappear again... Worry not, for I have already prepared some chapters for you! Just in case.**

* * *

A few days has passed since Netere has seen the final fate of one of the fellow players that got transported to this world.

There were obviously many questions that he wanted to ask, but his doppelganger could only shake his head in ignorance, admitting he lacked the knowledge of such distant past.

Nowadays, it was impossible to learn if he was killed, defeated, betrayed, or simply gave his last breath in the most natural way of dying.

The bones, so old they were rusted, changed into petrified materials, which slowly deteriorated to sand and dust.

Netere wasn't knowledgeable enough to tell if this was the skeleton of a human, an elf, an orc, or another humanoid race he could quickly list in his confused head. He was only told this short, undisputed but unreliable information from his host.

"They came from other sides of this world."

"Their compassion surprised all the ones they met, and their aura marked the very land they walked on and the very air they expired."

"They helped and protected…

But at last, they got bored of this unmoving scenario, and disappeared beyond the sky."

Along those reiterated words, Netere negotiated with the doppelganger so he could rest here for a while. Maybe because of long-taught hospitality from a third party, or any other unknown reason, his request was granted, and he was allowed to live inside a petite nest.

Since then, Netere dedicated his time to think about everything that has happened so far, and especially about the recent events.

Other players exists in this world. Or maybe it was truer to say that they existed, and now are only narrated as fairy tales for children.

Again, Netere could only try to guess what happened. The best case would indeed be they found a way back home.

However, the very presence of this corpse served as proof that this possibility was more like a dream than a reality.

Again, he wasn't certain this was the corpse of a player. The one who told him was the doppelganger, and that wasn't evidence enough to convince him.

But again… And again… Thinking like this was only leading him in circles. That's why he chose to stick with a few of those possibilities, the ones he deemed the more plausible.

The first one was about their "disappearance" thing. How exactly did they disappear? Maybe the doppelganger lacked certain aspect of vocabulary, and couldn't exactly describe this predicament as "death".

Anyway, it either meant that the players successfully escaped this alien world, or that they indeed… Died trying.

It was also possible that they simply and suddenly vanished. Maybe they blended with the populace and became anonymous.

Netere couldn't discard the feeling that some of them chose to play a race that benefited a long longevity. Maybe even long enough to be called immortals.

Actually, he had to believe this, or else it would mean that those selected possibilities could only lead to ruins and disappointments.

If only… Maybe if…

He could think again and again, however he was only able to desperately build theories and hypothesis with "if".

If they are still alive, somewhere on this world, then he can make some contact and receive some answers.

If they understood something that he was missing, then he can ask them to teach him, so that he can in turn contribute into finding a solution for this mess.

If… If… If only he wasn't alone.

Sadly, each time this thought crossed his head, the only picture that responded to the call was the face of S'stri.

 _We are not the same_ , he told himself many times, in order to persuade himself that he was still human.

And yet, this face kept appearing in his mind. Maybe because… Since he arrived in this world, she was the only intelligent being that sympathized with him in a friendly manner?

But he shook his head in denial.

A monster? Friendly? She only acted this way because she was convinced that Netere was some sort of savior, of something like that.

He told himself, again and again, that the more distance he put between himself and living beings, the better.

After all, his hunger was… Not alleviated at all.

Just like acid would burn you, an uncomfortable "thing" kept crawling inside his body. Emerging feelings, distorted by an overwhelming gluttony, gnawing his stomach bite by bite.

And all he could do to calm down his hunger was… Snacking on plants and fruits.

For some reasons, he had the feeling of living in shame.

During his stay, he sort of felt motivated to try new approaches.

At first, he couldn't hide anymore his captivation for the existences labelled as wisps and wind spirits, and tried, in the friendliest way he could, to use some introductions with them. Probably the feeling of having no more close friends he could contact, that's why this gentle urge to talk to someone emerged inside his head.

The wisps are at first sight calm entities. Their strange bodies made of magical threads, expanding in every directions, made him remembers of how the sea urchins manage to move on the rocks beneath the surface.

With his honest impression, he found them quite fascinating. A sensation close to admiring the beauty of Mother Nature's wonders. Or more like a child who dug up his newfound treasure.

He could clearly tell that the wisps fulfilled an important role in this forest, however he wasn't able to pinpoint what exactly was their duty. By the way they patrolled through the trees, maybe their mission was to cure the woods, remove the parasites and so on? But again, he could only guess, and wasn't in the mood to ask his doppelganger about the whole management of the forest.

Then, the little and excited wind spirits, could really be compared to unexhausted kids who kept running in the garden for the whole day… And night, actually. It was like they never slept at all, circulating between the leaves and the branches, the trunks and the sprouting.

For them, Netere kind of thought that they acted as air conditioner, or something akin, which made him giggle.

Finally, after those long analyzes of animals in their natural habitat, it was time to engage the plan "interact with the people of this forest".

The result was catastrophic.

Well, nobody died, and the forest wasn't turned into ashes, but Netere really couldn't predict that they all would all of a sudden vanish out of sight and perception the moment he raised his voice.

Actually, he might have predicted this outcome. After all, in a franc way, he was still a monster. He couldn't tell if he was their hostage, prisoner or something similar. Maybe a simple migrant, but who could tell if he wasn't dangerous, capable of destroying their home?

"Maybe I forgot to turn off some other passives skills?"

Remembering the previous commotion with his [Natural Predator], he went and tried to list in his mind the various spells, aura, skills. Sorting them, filtering them by their effects, their description, their level, their cost.

At one point, he started to unbelieve this.

Be it fortune or not, but he never specialized in a specific offensive-type class of spellcaster. And yet, he still counted no less than about fifteen, give or take two or three according to different point of view.

The rest was either his illusion-type spells, the ones that altered his being in the physical, visual, or magical way, or the various passives he was gifted with his racial and magic class.

Without counting the ones increasing some of his base stats or his resistance toward this or that, a certain amount of them granted him interesting traits.

[Natural Predator] was functioning in such a way that every living being was struck with the "fear" ailment. In the game, it expressed itself with lowered chance of succeeding in actually inflicting damage to the target, avoiding incoming attacks for the NPCs, resisting mind-affecting spells and poison, and so on.

But in real life, such a skill would inflict the true state of fear in anyone's heart. As long as they were weaker than Netere, the skill would effortlessly work. Fear-resisting spells do exists, but if the higher ones could prevent or dispel the ailment, the lower ones could only barely reduce its effects.

This basically means than every habitants of this world could actually die of terror if Netere merely walked in a park with this skill activated. The standard citizens would, but maybe strong adventurers, maybe the Adamantium ones, could survive or resist it.

Back in town, he wasn't in the… Mood to experiment. Maybe this was for the better or the worse.

Next, he checked the other skills he gathered in his list.

As previously said, many of them were made with the purpose of augmenting his stats, so he could inflict more damage, take on more attacks, cast more spells, run faster, etc.

However, most, if not all his racial passives were demanding gruesome prices.

Drinking fresh blood would automatically activate [Blood Thirst], which turned him into a frenzied berserker. This simply meant more potential in melee confrontations, and no more brain and spells to cast for a while. In a way, it was sort of similar to the [Blood Frenzy] of some vampires. Maybe it was the tier below, but he couldn't know because he never played a vampire back there.

Next was [Man-Eating Monster], which required to eat the flesh of sapient creatures to activate the grand health regeneration it bestowed. The effect didn't last long, however it had its way to recognize if the dinner was a human or an animal. Basically, as long as it resembled a human, the condition was validated. It probably was the least dangerous of all his passives.

Then come [Entangled: Spiderling]. Again, it boosted his overall stats, but this time bit by bit. According to the description, the more the prey struggled, the more Netere's advantage grew over it. Now that he thought about it, maybe he should have focused his levels in warrior-type classes, instead of being an illusionist and explorer.

He quickly scooted his passives, and yet couldn't find which one was making the residents of the forest run away like this. Maybe he really was to blame, he couldn't tell. Maybe his appearance naturally stroke fear in anyone's heart. Maybe that's why?

Suddenly, his eyes rested on a certain skill.

[The Hunt Never Ends].

This skill was the sole reason of his current predicament. This skill was the cause of his current situation, and the issue that transformed him into a bloody monster. The hungrier he was, the stronger he became? What a joke. He may had become stronger in raw strength, however his willpower suffered heavily from this torment. Back in the game, it was a sort of boosting skills, with the only drawback of sucking his health if he didn't frequently eat something. In the game, it wasn't such a problem. Yeah, in the game.

Unfortunately, the mere feeling of being eaten alive, of being gnawed from inside by something, drove him mad. The price of his naivety, and for making him understand just how much of a calamity he was in this world, was an entire town with its citizens, all turned into conserved food for a wild spider nest. It truly turned into a nightmare.

He remembered why he chose to play with this idiotic skill. It wasn't because the boost was interesting, but the skill itself was a prerequisite for another skill, which gifted him an unprecedented benefit amongst all he already had. That was how it worked, back in Yggdrasil, with the legendary and feared [Twin-Skills].

The majority of the player always held some doubt about how they actually were defined. Actually, their very foundation was the source of all this confusion. A skill usually had a cost, such as a quantity mana point from the user to spend, maybe some resources aswell, an effect, for example the common fireball, and sometimes a drawback, but it was rare that they were really disadvantageous for the user.

A [Twin-Skills] could be described as a combination of two separate skills. From the opinion of the players, it was easier to say that it was a skill with two effects than could be switched at any time, however they tended to misinterpret it in the long way, so they kept calling those special cases [Twin-Skills] for the romantic feeling it emanated.

It was as simple as that: two connected skills, which needed to be unlocked at the same time in order to be of use. They usually shared a common background or story, while their effects could also be said to be embedded in each other. In a simpler way, it meant that each skill was made to enhance the twin's effect.

In this case, the twin of [The Hunt Never Ends] is named [Memory Of The Taste]. Its name could be replaced by "sniff the shit out of them until you can precisely pinpoint every similar creatures in the world". Also a passive without any precise cost, however this one had the bright side of not pulling Netere down with any bad symptoms. Another good point was that it made Netere capable of tracking down anything that he had already killed. Be it a rare monster, a world boss, anything that could be killed and would respawn, would be added to his "track-down list", allowing him to know where to find it.

This was probably the only reason he spent time with other players, so he could add some new lines in his list for future plans.

In the game, it was an admirable skill, even if it only worked on the specie and not on the individual, and only for a very short and limited time, but still admirable. Well, actually he never had the chance to kill a player, but he could guess that it would only make him able to smell its race's smell, not the player's. But again, it was back in the game, and it was about respawning monsters he could kill again and again without remorse for the loot. However, in real life, what was the point? The killed died, and wouldn't be brought by to life by a program. Well, actually, they probably would, but in the zombie version of themselves, which wasn't the best scenario.

However, Netere couldn't… He couldn't shoo away this strange feeling, akin to a tickled curiosity from his gamer's intuition. Does this skill really was useless inside a real world? It must have a use… Yes, it most certainly has a use. But which one? What sort of creature could he sniff out and track with this?... Yes, with this skill, he could most certainly track down any big and fat creature to satiate his hunger. That was actually a perfect plan! He would hunt big badass monsters, and feast on them to calm down his stomach!

"Those twin skills are incredible! It's like one was made to keep the other in check!"

Without hesitation, he activated the skill, and let the aroma of any slaughtered beings fill his nose. The fragrance was unsubtly strong, just enough to actually give him a headache. He didn't expect that he would have a hard time with this skill, especially because he struggled to filter them all. That's why he could smell the already familiar scent of the forest, the scent of the calm wisps, of the excited wind spirits, of the leaves, the branches and the trunks, of the humidity of the air… And an overly familiar scent, currently entering the forest.

* * *

 **Well, we're already midway to the ending. Time sure flies like an arrow...**

 **By the way, anyone else heard about the anime's adaptation of "The Rising of the Shield Hero"? I've already read three times the WN, and am currently buying the LNs as they're being published in my country. I just can't wait for its release date to be announced!**

 **Well, dumbly advertising aside, I probably should focus on my relocation right now, so... See you next time!**


	27. Volume 2 - Chapter 8

**Hello everyone.**

 **Sorry, I was a bit late. But I still hope you'll enjoy this story!**

 **The scene is almost complete, now all we need is...**

* * *

Now that I think about it, I… I remember my life, my previous life. My time when I was alive. Yeah, now that I remember, I really came from dust and dump, right? I was born in the suburbs of a big city, I couldn't remember which one exactly. Probably the capital of the Kingdom of Blue, that's what I always convinced myself for some daily entertainment. Think about it, I was lower than a slave, and now I… Well, I managed to become an Adamantium adventurer with everyone, before… Well, stuff happened, and I died. It's funny how quickly I accepted this fact, but I guess it's just my adventurer's instinct that taught me to never idle around the bush, and to go straight to the point.

I… Kind of can't tell if I had this happy possibility to call those "childhood memories". Because, you know, while I travelled with everyone, I learnt that people of my age were supposed to run around, to play with each other, to run after a leather ball. Basically, everything but adult stuff, like chasing monsters, casting spells, and receiving rewards from the Adventurers' Guild. But before all of that happened to me, before my life took a big turn in the direction of this glorious title I never cared about, not even now… Yeah, before I became Mierra, the Adamantium adventurer of the Green Sword, I was a miserable child, forced to thief some meagre food from the inns and the merchants.

That was sooooo looooong ago, and yet I always felt like it was like… Yesterday. Surely because my life really has changed for the better, all of a sudden.

If I had to start talking from the beginning, my first lines of narration should be something about… The days around my birth, I presume? Well, there was and there is still no way to know who and where were my parents when they gave birth to me, except that I could always find my house in the suburbs of the city. Somewhere behind the dark alleys, hidden from the eyes of the commoners and the soldiers who patrolled the streets. Well, you got the idea, I was even lower than a slave in term of privilege. The kind of people you would just let starve outside of your sight, the kind you would forget once a single minute has passed, the kind you would not hesitate to despise even without knowing who or what I am… Was, I should say.

No title of nobility, no fields to attain, nothing to sell. I truly was born in a deprived family. I always wondered how and why my parents gave birth to me. They should have been so starved, and yet they decided to expand their family number by one. Well, we were only three under this poor and pierced roof of ours, so I guess… They wanted a little bright sun, to light away their shadows. You probably already riddled how my life was going to unfold, so maybe it's not necessary to say that the only thing that could be qualified as "edible" was the drops of rain we collected with a bucket. The rest that we called "dinner" were… Well, rats, bones, sometimes papers. We even had to lick the stones we always were walking on to alleviate our hunger, when our days of foraging food were less fruitful.

The only… Sweet memory I have of this style of life was… Well, I had more than one actually, yet I will never forget the day when, out of mercy, someone… Gave me an apple. I… Yeah, I really can't tell who it was, and I never met him again during my life. I don't even remember if he smiled, if it was out of pity or maybe even lust when he saw a little girl, barely clothed, desperately waiting in a murky corner of a street for the clouds to come, so we would have some water to drink. And, truthfully… I don't think I care. Right now, I would feel ashamed, or… I don't know, but I guess that, back then, I wouldn't even have minded to sell my body for a couple of coppers, or just a morsel of bread. But I never did, solely because my parents never taught me about such business, and because I never ventured in those kind of alleys.

Well, I said "parents", but my father was the first one to leave us. He was a good parent, I guess? My mother often talked to me about him, about trivial matters, short stories, strange anecdotes, you know how women see their beloved husband, I suppose? Well too bad I always was too young to understand love, so all I can do now is act all mighty and dumb on those subjects, because fuck you that's why. Back on my father, he died when I was two or so, I don't really remember. I just happened to one day ask my mother where my father was, and she told me he left four years ago to prepare a better home for us, or so she said. I bet I was sort of naïve to believe this for so long, but I was only six or seven years old back then, so yeah, sick story.

At the age of five or four, I was allowed to walk outside of our ramshackle house, but never out of her sight. Never, I said never was I allowed to leave her sight, under any pretext I could give her. Curiosity was… Killed in its egg, I guess? That's how I quickly became dependant of her. I had to stay under her protection. Well, it was more like I felt like I had to stay under her protection, not like I feel threatened or whatever, just… Maybe this motherly love was the only thing I was longing for in my life? Maybe I… Probably was I a simple and empty-headed kid who never desired anything else but to stay near her mother? Well, talk about growth!

Then… Yeah, that was at the age of six that I learnt about how couples worked. I needed a mother and a father, yet, before I could start rationalize and understand my environments, I never really could memorize my father. Not in a clear picture. It's more like… I knew he was here with me and mama. I could feel his presence during my first years. But I couldn't… Sense his disappearance at all. It was too sudden for me to notice. It was like… The wind that blew in your hair, then suddenly vanished and let you be. It's not here, then it's here, then it's not here anymore for the rest of your life. He… Yeah, he died. His health failed him, and the priests at the temple would never dare to cure him. I'm not even sure my mother tried to go and get their help, maybe she had already guessed their answer. I don't know.

So I was saying, it was after I turned six years old that I finally assimilated this fact, that my father was gone. At first, I thought it was for a good, then for whatever reason, and then I finally understood what it really meant. I can't hate my mother for that. That would be stupid to dislike her choice of word with a child of my age. I know why she did it this way, so I wouldn't feel shocked of his loss. Well, the funny or heartless part is that I… Never cared about it? Yeah I had a father, but it's like… He never gave me anything, except my life. So I don't feel indebted to him, and I don't feel any connection with him. I don't know if it's cold from me or not, but that's how I feel when I talk about my father. Yeah, it's similar to talking about a stranger, if I should word it differently.

Now where was I… Ah yes, I was at the part where I turned six. My mother taught me how to know about our own age, that's why I still remember those numbers clearly. Just count how many time it start snowing and you could call this a new year, and… I'm getting out of track for too much time now. So I was saying, when I turned six, I also decided to change my life. Call it a rebellious stage, but I really wanted to make a difference. Or maybe… I don't know how to call it, but somehow I couldn't stand anymore to know that I was living in the slums, with nothing to eat, to drink, or to cover myself with when it starts getting cold. And that's how I became a pickpocket.

At first, I only targeted the persons who arrogantly showed their boxes of food. Fruits, vegetables, meat… And other edible stuff I couldn't name with my vocabulary. That's right. I disobeyed my mother. I ran away from her "protection", and stole my first loot. Then, it quickly evolved in a hot chase after my petite self. I never knew I could run so fast in my life, but I still did. Well, not that it mattered, because the guards were still faster than me, and had beat the shit out of me at that time. Luckily, none of my bones were broken, but I still had some bruises and cut and… Well, blood loss and stuff. I also lost a tooth. When I came back to see mom, she was… Angry. Mad, if I should say it honestly. She too beat me, and threw me out of my home. Well, it wasn't really mine to begin with, so… I don't know. Except those hurting feelings dwelling inside me at that time, I really had nothing else to call "mine". Of course I had clothes, you bastards. I was a kid, but I wasn't brainless enough to not know how important it was to cover oneself. Well, it was more for the heat than anything else so… Carrying on with my story!

So now I officially became homeless, and shifted from beggar to thief. I quickly found out I wasn't alone in my hard quest for food, when I tumbled on another kid, a bit older than me, holding a handful of "borrowed" food in his arms. Not thinking twice about my encounter, I helped him get on his feet, also helped carrying some of the loot, then ran as fast as I could toward the slums. I didn't know where to run actually, I just wanted to outrun the guards so they won't beat me a second time. That's how I met Jeff and his friends, and also how I joined their group of child stealing things.

We all more or less shared the same background. We either were born here, or thrown here. Skipping the boring introductions and stuff, I helped revise their plans about getting more food. I was only good at taking things from others, however they also planned to use some beggars' method, and pray that a compassionate one would come to help them. Now that I had a roof above my head, I was determined to give it my all to help them. Yeah, we truly were a group with a true bond. Some of us were kind of stupid and arrogant, but nobody held malice or hatred. Well, not directed at one of our group, but at the other habitants of this city, actually.

That's right, we shared a deep hatred toward those people who were capable of buying food. That was all. Stupid, right? Just because they were richer, we hated them vehemently. At one point, we couldn't stand them anymore, so after begging for stuff and stealing more stuff, we schemed our first attempt at directly assault one of them. The plan was simple: attract one of them in the dark alleys, alone if possible, then everyone jump on him and steal everything we could before running for our life. Damn, that was the dumbest idea we could have had, and I agreed with them…

After some lucky coincidences, we successfully dragged one guy in our trap… Well, what did you expect? Innocent children, assaulting a bigger guy. Note that he was holding a sword and a knife. And know, guess why that was called the dumbest idea of the century. Yeah… It happened in an instant, and mostly because we were in a hurry and the adrenaline and… Because I couldn't stand this person for brandishing his sword at my friend. So I took his dagger, and didn't even hesitate to take the only thing I never even thought about taking from another person.

That day, I was expelled from the group, and my face was printed on the walls of the city with the label "Murderer".

* * *

 **I always loved backstories. They're full of details, explaining the current reasons disclaimed in the mainstory.**

 **Or sometimes, it's just because the author wanted to tell the readers about a peculiar moment.**


	28. Volume 2 - Chapter 9

**Second part of Mierra's background.**

 **This time, let's learn how, from a despised murderer, she grew a cherished enthusiasm with the word "adventurers"**

* * *

I think I said something about being cold or something… But when I was labelled as a murderer, I learnt the hard way that I was actually a detached, heartless and apathetic little girl. I probably never even cared about my parents. You know why I'm kind of sure of it? It's because I stopped promising to my mother that I'll never leave her.

First a beggar, then a thief, and know a criminal. I really was detested by fate, right? Gods must love playing pranks on us, for willingly leading me like this by the nose, and dumping me in those cruel events. Well, not that I care either about my own predicament. It's not like I gave them just one prayer, so maybe it's retribution or something like that? For someone who never asked anything from those never-shown deities, and then suddenly starting a childish tantrum the moment my life is thrown upside down. Well, I was still a child at that moment, so I can't be excused for my behaviour.

So I saved his life by killing a dangerous victim of our robbery. The day after, they didn't accept me in their group anymore. They surely felt some eerie intent from me, but all I wanted was protecting what I held dear. I protected one of my friend, however they disliked the idea of sharing the same room of someone of their age with blood-covered hands. So I ran away, and hid myself in another district, with the faint and dumb hope of being forgotten by everyone. Well, the poster does describe the new murderer as a short girl with long hair, and poor garments to keep herself warm. The fact that I didn't hold any other kind of distinct mark was an unknown blessing for me, but it really helped me to merge with the other people.

And just like that, my life was resumed as if nothing happened at all. Except now I'm alone against the world. Days passed by just like that, with me begging for a mouthful of food or whatever I could gnaw on. Sometimes I had to quickly stand up and run as fast as I could, because the guards weren't tolerant enough to ignore me, who so perfectly fitted the poster's description. During that time, I heard that some other kids were taken. They were all girls, with long hair, and poor garments. I couldn't tell if they were seriously serious about looking after me, yet all I could think of, each time I saw one of them captured, shackled by those heavy metal mechanisms, was relief. Deep inside me, I truly felt some sort of tranquillity of mind, when they thought they captured the culprit, yet they only dragged an innocent one for… Purposes.

Yeah, now that I think about it, this period of my time was the most despised of all. That was because they ruined even more my youth, and by "they" I mean "the adults". I never, never could trust one of them. Except mama, but I think she was died before I knew about it. So I was saying… Yeah, it all started with this suspicious guy. I was new in this sector, but I still spent enough time to observe everyone in this place. And I was aware that he was related to dubious hobbies. Every time he came here, it was to pick a random homeless, and lure him in a house. Exactly, he lured them one at a time, to fulfil some shady ratio or I don't know. Picked by my curiosity, I once decided to follow him until I found this peculiar house. I never dared to infiltrate it, only watch it from a safe distance. When he let a woman enter, I could hear her moans and cries through the whole night. When he let a man enter, I could hear his shoots and pleas through the whole night. And the most frightening thing was… They never came back. Back then, I was too young to understand what slavery was, but I think I still got the idea that it would lead one's life to something worse than misery… Something akin to… Despair? Hopelessness? Like a big, deep, black hole, from which nobody can come back. At that time, if someone asked me what my nightmare was, I would point my finger toward the dark alley and say "It's this house, over there". So I ran, again, in order to escape this, with the sheer determination of never growing up if I had to fall in the same ending.

When I arrived in yet another district of the city, that was… Yup, that was when I met them. Clad in various armours and weapons, be it heavy or light, sharp or blunt. They were grand or petite, I could even see men and women amongst their groups. They talked vividly, almost hurling their words with a great laugh. I called myself "apathetic", but I could in no circumstances deny their happiness. Actually, I almost felt some jealously. Simply because they were joyful and not me. I wanted to punch them for being so merry-go-happy, seriously. However, at the same time… I don't know. I really felt a big admiration for them, all of a sudden. They didn't look like your typical hostile guard, or the betrayal kind of guy who appears from behind the corner of the street. I don't know why they were so happy actually, but I couldn't gather the courage to go and frankly ask them. So I eavesdropped on their conversation, hoping I could catch with their flow.

"Yaaaah, seriously! That was a fight like no other, right?"

"Yeah sure. You almost dropped flat on the ground when you met them eyes in the eyes."

"Come on, man! Anyone would be scared in this situation!"

So it was about a combat? War maybe? Or a simple confrontation in another district of whatever. With them, I kind of wanted to… Learn, how to be happy, you see? Since I was banned from my group of friends, I think I… Lost something. Something special, which would make me happy, which would make me smile or something. And when I heard them talking gloriously about their brawl, I was beginning to adopt the idea of adoring hurting others. Violence was always the answer. Better them than me. Those kind of thoughts, you see? But before I could return to the slums, I suddenly heard a strange word.

"Remember how I fwooshed the skeleton with my mass? It was just at that point to bite you for real, you remember?"

"Oh shit. Yeah I do. You should have seen your face when you turned your back and saw it in front of you."

"You almost soiled you pants, right?"

"Ah damn, don't remember it jeez..."

Skeletons? So they really were those so called… I forgot the name, but I've always been told about the. I didn't knew the details, but I knew what their job was. It was about monster hunting, those so-called nemesis of humanity. I never saw one by myself, so I didn't knew if I should give some credits to those stories or not. However, looking at those adventurers filled me with an honest feeling of… How do you name it again? Bravery? Something something… Whatever, they inspired me, in a good way. But not yet. I was still thinking something in the lines of "what's the difference if I punch a human or a skeleton?". And it was those final words that finally landed the last hit to nail my determination.

"And what about the village? Any news?"

"Well, I heard they finally decided to redesign their cemetery. With the crypt that we purified, it should be clear of zombies until next year."

"We sure saved the day, right?"

"Ahah, you bet! I'm truly thankful to the gods that we made it in time. If we had arrived a bit later, all the villagers would have been turned into walking corpses."

"Hey, mister hero. You sure hit in the eye of this village girl, right?"

"Oh come on, I don't want to live the rest of my life as a peasant, and you know it!"

"Now you're grieving because you didn't accept her feelings! Ahah!"

So… They were heroes. They accepted a quest, probably without the thought that it was urgent or anything, and managed to tame the danger before it dangerously spread. They… Saved people. They saved lives. That was how I came with the question "Why aren't everyone just like them?". Yeah, like… Why isn't everyone helping each other? Why are we left alone in the dark? The funny thing is, you surely want to believe that it was at this point that I changed too? Well, fat chance, I only despised adults even more because of this. Why are we left alone in the dark? Or more like… Why was I left alone in the dark, while they go and save people I don't even care about? That was egoist, purely egoist from me. However, this simple thought expressed everything I lacked in my life to be complete. After all those hardships, those sad and hurtful memories, all I needed now was… A hero.

"Oh, look over here! Catch!"

"Uh? Ouch!"

Suddenly harassed by a slight pain on the forefront, I instinctively tried to calm the pain by rubbing my hand on it, while quickly analysing what did hurt me. To my surprise, it was… One of those adventurers, who threw me an apple.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Idiot. You really suck."

Then, before I realised it, I was surrounded by their group. Panic drove me fearful, and I wanted to run away, even when I was fully aware that I couldn't. So I just stood here, tears appearing in my eyes, frightened by the idea of joining those other kids in the house.

"Are you okay, kid?"

"Well I don't think you're strong enough to hurt anyone with an apple. Just look at your thin arms and you'll understand what I mean."

"Can I please look after my mistake without being insulted?"

They were going to sold me, I knew it. They were going to use me, just like those women were being used in the house. I knew what happened to them, because someone told me, because I asked what happened to them. So I just stood here, cowering like a small animal, holding back my tears as I knew they would just make my eyesight blurry, and that wouldn't help me escape.

"Ahhh, sorry sorry, my bad. I only wanted to give you this apple."

Then, to show he wasn't lying, he picked the apple, rubbed it against his cape to clean the dirt, then gently held out the fruit for me. I… Really didn't knew how to react. Should I just punch him and take the apple? Yeah, let's do that.

"Awh!"

Now with a red mark on the face, and not holding anymore the apple, he retreated one, two step away. Me, I was hiding the food in my arms with all my strength. It was mine now, and I won't share it with anyone.

"Ahah! Serve you well!"

"That's what happen when you deny a poor girl's heart, and hurt another in the head with an apple!"

"Don't talk about divine retribution now… But damn that was a punch!"

It's okay, I already practiced it. I knew what taking a beating implied. I just had to hold my breath each time their feet would hit me, and that would make the impact a little bit more tolerable. Well, I can't withstand it for so long, so I can only hope they won't kick me until I lost consciousness. With all those mental preparations, I closed my eyes, and waited…

"Ahhh sorry kid, sorry. I didn't meant to frighten you."

I only trembled in fear, and barely heard him. Maybe I did, however it was like his words were denied in my head. Something like… I didn't wanted to listen to him anymore. My world had its borders closed, and no one could come in anymore.

"Just leave her be. Besides, that'll teach you a thing about life."

"Don't forget I'm the one who's privileged with the discounts at the inn."

"Shut up and buy us beers! Ahah!"

With a slap behind his head, the group left me unharmed. That's right, they didn't even touch me. Well, if you don't count the apple, then yes they never hurt me. That was how I grew curious about them, so I followed them discreetly. It's like… It's like a dream, or something else. They were too kind, so I had to investigate and see evidence, so I would know where their bad deeds laid. Nobody is compassionate, it's only a mask to lure you…

So I chased after them, hiding myself behind the corners and the people so they wouldn't notice me. It's funny, I felt like a ninja or something. Well, I was actually too serious to take things lightly like this, so this mission was more tiring than anything else. During this little journey, I actually travelled through a big part of the city. They met a guy who sold herbalist's stuff, such as potions, antidotes, repellents and… Stuff. Then they went and talked to another old dude. This one was selling… Stuff. Equipment, if you wanted a better word. Swords, shields, chainmail, you name it. I think they wanted their current items to be repaired or something like that. I guess?

At last, their final destination was the previously mentioned inn. It was already dusk outside, and the coldness of the night was going to fall upon me if I didn't retreat inside my hideout in the slums. But I didn't give up. I couldn't. I… I… At that time, I didn't know what gave me such determination to pursue them. I was blinded by my narrow-minded spirit, so of course I wouldn't even give a damn thought about my true intention. All I wanted was… Learn about them.

That was then, all of a sudden, one of them noticed my presence. The one who gave me the apple actually. I remember this scene clearly, I couldn't be wrong. He smiled at me, and made a gesture with his hand, indicating me to come closer. I was… Wary of him, of course. Yet… You're going to laugh, but what I asked myself was if he would give me another apple. I was childish, and… I really didn't expect them to invite me at their table. The other were reluctant at first, but quickly changed their attitude, and even wore friendlier face. They recounted their tales to me. They highly narrated how they defeated this and that with so much vigour that I became… Mesmerized by their stories, were they overvalued or not. It was so… Fascinating. Alluring. Dream-making. I don't even know if it's a word, and I don't care. Because it was a true fact.

Thanks to this fateful meeting, I grew an interest in the world of the adventurers.

…

I don't know why I suddenly started to recall all those memories from my youth. Was I being targeted by a confusing spell? Nah, I was just… Reminiscing of the past, of my lone adventures and stuff.

… Yeah, it's kinda nostalgic, know that I give it a bit of thought.

All those stuff that happened… After I learned how to cast magic by imitating their magic caster, I downright went on the road of the adventurer. Damn was I a spoiled, arrogant, ungrateful child back then.

Well, maybe I am still a child at heart.

Thanks to my new undead condition, sleeping wasn't a necessity anymore. You could call this a curse or a blessing, if you enjoy sleeping or taking a nap or not.

As an adventurer, knowing how and when to sleep was an absolute requirements when you go camp outside. Well, it's basically at your risk and peril, but sometimes you just can't find this damned town, so… Well, that was how it was, sometimes.

And now, fortuitous as I am, I don't even need to sleep anymore! The drawback is that I was used to sleep as a human, so I still sort of feel this deprivation, or absence of concentration… It's both suppressed and trying to express itself, so it's hard to call it a feeling. Surely a residue of my once living self.

Wait. What the fuck am I saying? A residue of my once living self? Well, I'm really accepting my fate more quickly than I had anticipated. At this rate, I'll really start thinking like those pieces of thrash …

Remember, Mierra, you are not a monster, but a human.

Even in this cursed form, you are still a human being. Remember, and don't forget.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Wait a moment, then—

"H-Halt there, you monster!"

… Oh for fuck sake!

* * *

 **And that's what happened. Look how close they now are of each other! Only a few more paragraphs and... *Fireworks*!**

 **Now, here's the thing: I'm going on a vacation next week, so I won't be able to publish new chapter until august. Please don't resent me, I wanna see the sea at least once this year.**

 **Until then, stay well, dear readers!**


	29. Volume 2 - Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm back, and completely charred by the sun...**

 **But it's ok, because I can still type on my computer.**

 **So here it is, the continuation of the story!**

* * *

The smell was familiar… Overly familiar. It tingled its arachnoid senses like an old and annoying habit would. Its muscles almost reacted out of reflex, only desiring to seek after the newly found prey that approached its vicinity. Netere mimicked a gulping sound, an unforgotten reaction from its human mind, while trying to sort his feelings emerging from this event. An unexpected guests made its arrival, and the lone player could immediately remember how tasty its meat was back there. The visage would just not come back to its mind, however his twisted claws and drooling mandibles made him re-experience just how wonderfully fresh, young and soft that caught butterfly was.

From this tormenting sensation, Netere could only repeat to itself how inhumane he was. He even completely dismissed the idea of digging a grave for all those loss. Oh right, he also forgot how busy he was dealing with an armada of lovey-dovey eight-legged man-eating monsters. Things just… Happened so fast, he couldn't deal with everything at all. He was so desperately running away for his own life and sanity that he totally cast aside the mourning of the dead, of the victims of his massacre. But that didn't explain it at all. Why was the odour so familiar? It couldn't be that… There was a survivor?

More and more, his heart was throbbing stronger and stronger, faster and faster. It pained him, made him uncomfortable, uneasy, almost sick by the simple fact of thinking about it. Imagine the face full of anger and resentment, full of wrath and rancour, the eyes burning with an unyielding thirst for vengeance, throwing fists that are trembling with a brightly glowing, yet charring strength. A witness of Netere's shameless crimes. Strong enough to escape this nightmarish demise, yet not enough broken to forsake the thought of coming after the culprit. In order to resolve this situation, the solution was simple and childish: Netere only needed to run away, again.

Once could say that the decision was up to him, however his lagging train of thought paralyzed his whole body. His indecisiveness blocked every of his actions, prohibiting him the sweat concept of escaping this place. Why couldn't he? It wasn't like this forest's inhabitants were very welcoming, and the food output would obviously not be able to keep up with his unending hunger. The doppelganger was the only soul that was friendly enough to give him some answers, but that wrapped it all he could get from him. The shelter was a nice gift. The only gift he actually asked for, and the only one he was granted.

Actually, almost everything gave him the right opportunity and mindset to leave this place once and for all, with absolutely no lingering regrets. He could leave this place anytime he wanted, but couldn't now of all time. That was the perfect excuse, yet his body refused to acknowledge it. Then… The choices were indeed limited here.

He could either go and confront the survivor, maybe try to resolve any misunderstanding, arguing if needed, but the probability of throwing a few punches wasn't zero. Or he could, as previously said, escape this unforeseen situation. Hide himself somewhere else, far enough from this place so nobody could track him anymore. But this led to another problem. Where is far enough, exactly? Should he run for many days, until he forget what he's running from? Netere quickly guessed that it was pointless. As they said, you can't run from your mistakes. You can either correct them or live on, fully knowing about them, but you cannot put them aside, and expect them to disappear. It'll only rot, and worsen.

That was why… But he still couldn't move. The right choice was to go and meet this survivor, right? But was it really the right choice? What if the correct path was to avoid this meeting at all cost? What if it'll only make everything more terrible, the moment their eyes would met? Should he try to… Deceive the victim?

…

Now that he thought about it, that was a brilliant idea. Combining his imagination with an illusion spell, he could change his appearance, and make himself more "human" in shape. More than that, his specialisation in illusions was so strong he could certainly bluff the feeling, the scent, and maybe even some magical artefacts made to recognize one's origins or race. Arranging the limbs, decorating the eyes, morphing the hairs and the nails, his trickery was almost similar to a changeling's trait, a creature capable of adapting its appearance in anyway in order to lure preys and players. The difference was that it wasn't a racial skill, but a spell based on magical and temporary alteration of the defaults' value of one's appearance.

The last time Netere made use of this skill, a menu similar to the one showing the close-to-infinite bars and lists, proposing all the imaginable modifications available to the players when they first created their character. From the face's features including the eyes, the nose, the ears, the cheek, the jaw, the forehead, the eyebrows, followed by the precise numbers related to the size of the character, of its limbs length, its tummy's roundness, and the angle of the feet. The same way about selecting and levelling one's classes, it was close to impossible to have two similarly looking characters in the game. Some gamers even joked around with all those features, trying to create alien-looking humanoids that looked more retarded or was a biological insults toward Mother Nature.

First things first, Netere needed to write down his plan. And for that to happen, he needed to go and meet his doppelganger. Returning to the grand tree, he quickly found the whereabouts of his target thanks to the forests' spirits' omniscient link, or whatever it was that helped them know about anything happening in the vicinity.

"Hey! Ehh… you! I know you're somewhere! I need to talk to you!"

Calling for the nameless entity, Netere was shooting as loudly as he could, scattering the flowing wind and silencing the tinkling leaves. The sounds of the forest were completely turned down, replaced by a silence that invaded and weighed on his shoulders. This sensation… Was a bad feeling. The moment you understand that you stepped in the wrong spot, or the moment you fall in a trap and see yourself hanging upside down. The atmosphere was akin to a demon's lord grand entrance, one filled with deep malevolence, sadistic intents and bloodthirsty thoughts. The same feeling a gamer would be filled with when he's suddenly shown the cinematic of the last boss's appearance when he didn't expect it at all.

"Netere."

A familiar voice echoed behind him. Turning his face toward its source, he recognized his doppelganger. For some reason, even if the forest was still silent, the eerie feeling Netere had before vanished, leaving him with a strange aftertaste, absentminded while his mind tried to grab the meaning of this mystery. But he quickly discarded all of it, his spirit way more focused on sharing his plan about the incoming survivor.

"Y-yeah… Nevermind. There is someone coming, and he's coming for me."

With confused words, he explained some of his circumstances to his host, evoking his stomach's problem, his mind eroded by the hunger, the devastated town. For some clouded reasons, he felt obliged to divulge all those events to him, making everything about what happened clear to the listener, and at the same time to himself. Those blood-covered events were what really happened. Even if he wanted to forget them, the scars would still be there, even after a few decades, even if someone tried his best to heal them.

That's why, even if Netere himself couldn't precisely explain why, he felt that he had to share this story with someone. About his naivety. About his mistake. His shame and his cowardice. About everything that made him lower his head. Even if the partner was a stranger. Even if he probably already knew everything from the start. Even if he was probably the next pitiful target of his hunger. Finally, he finished his long tirade with a short conclusion.

"That's why I need to go and meet him. Alone."

Talking about one's issue is the first step to solve them. That's why trying to comprehend one's feeling is so hard, because only few people would so openly reveal them, even in a private sphere. Everybody had his share of problems, and, actually, only a small handful of them can be resolved single-handedly. The rest of the pack… Needs to be shared with others. Netere was bad at dealing with other people, he can't even easily befriend others while he's drunk. His awkwardness grew days by days, until he firmly believed that "caring" wasn't a strength in its own league. If you can solve yourself your own problem, then that itself is proof enough of your own strength. But what would he gain from that? Pride? He could boast all he wanted, that would only make his own ego inflate pointlessly.

But now, he learnt why "sharing" was so important. Sometimes, you just can't play the pillar anymore, and everything you're trying to support will collapse on your back. Sometimes, there is a need to share the burden, until someone stumble on the solution and help resolve at once the issue. Actually, he bumped into this ideology while explaining his situation to the doppelganger, however that was still enough to make his determination as hard as steel.

That's why, more than ever…

"… I need to go and talk to him. So please don't chase him away."

Silence, again. The wind didn't dare to interrupt the duo while they were glaring at each other. A dozen of seconds passed before the doppelganger finally responded to him.

"... I can't not be hostile. The invader is harming us."

… What?

But… It has just been a few moments since Netere sensed its presence in the vicinity, which was probably enough to know that the survivor was only about to enter the forest.

He recalled how his arrival took place. He met a wind spirit, then a wisp, and then he was attacked. Oh right, he was suddenly attacked before he could notice a thing. He was a special case, so he didn't hold any animosity for this, but if anyone else would be faced with this same pattern… Yeah, shit would be fated to happen.

Without wasting any more time on chatting or pondering on the events, Netere dashed towards the position of the so-called "invader". While sprinting his way between the trees, he canalised a large amount of mana in his palm, then opened his grimoire, skipped through the pages until his claw was pointing on a certain line. A bundle of circles appeared around him, circling his body with various geometrical shapes, each one carrying runes, symbols, circles, lines, rectangles, triangles and so much more. He gathered all the mana he needed, channelling the magic during its required period of time. And then, when the timer resonated in his head, declaring that the skill was ready to be used, he activated the tenth-tier spell.

"[Thousandth Face]!"

* * *

Among the flames, Mierra could see the charred bark of the trees falling apart. Losing the support of its main body, the green crown was the next to collapse, landing on the ground only to come and feed the hungry conflagration of her doing.

She was a child, she already experimented death, and is currently growing stronger in order to take revenge on her murderer. All of those were stressful enough for her to throw up everything she'd eaten. The swirling emotions kept twisting the petite girl form inside, her figure tormented by grudge, her desire confused by anger.

They dared… They actually dared to upset her.

Keeping her inner turmoil constantly in check was hard enough. Constantly reminded of her new self, of her tragic demise, of her burning wish to kill. To kill her murderer, the culprit that stabbed fangs in her flesh, and devoured her corpse. To kill… And kill…

"I… Am not a monster…"

Howling from the palm of her hand, a bright blaze emerged, the magical flamethrower showering the forest with ravenous flames, darkening the woods, turning everything to ashes. The unlucky ones, the wind spirits made of gusts and leaves, were the first to fall, becoming cinders then nothing.

The only ones able to retaliate were the wisps. Entities of an ethereal shape, a ball of knots with extending glittering threads. Now, they're lashing their pellucid tentacles against the invader, inflicting terrible wounds that damaged both the body and the soul. An everlasting parade of whips, hitting against a single and lone target. Or so it should have happened if it was a normal person.

The lone adventurer, sharp as an expert of the field and crafty as a kid full of curiosity, outwitted the creatures, too primitives to afford the minimum slyness to plan their attacks. Hatred was the fuel, and her lengths of experience arranged a sure victory to the battle.

"I AM NOT… A MONSTER!"

* * *

 **Is the monster a man, or the woman a monster?**

 **Wait, it feels like a déjà-vu...**

 **Bah, nevermind, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **On a side note, as we're more and more nearing the final word of this short novel, I would like to introduce to you... My second fanfiction!**

 **It's been recently published. Please check my profile for the link and a short description.**


	30. Volume 2 - Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sooo... I was kinda bored, and thought that time wasn't flying fast enough.**

 **That's why here it is! New chapter, despite the planned schedule!**

* * *

The instant of truth, when two pairs of eyes meet each other line of sight. The brief moment their mind requires to analyse the new information, to compare them to the "learnt" and the "guessed", and complete both an unconscious judgement and an instinctual behaviour. This natural chain of reactions, creating biased bonds, is what you would call the rational source of love and racism, of pity and hatred. Just looking at one's appearance, and your brain would immediately anchor to this stranger the stereotypes you're expecting from him, his habits and his way of talking. The only way to break this first impression is to go and meet him, to talk and understand him.

That is part of the reason people unconsciously resent people from another country, from another sky or continent. Their origin, but most certainly their appearance and their features. Name it "envy" for a better comprehension, however it is in no way a sinful act. The opposite of "curiosity" is "rejecting". The opposite of the childish force of desiring to amass new knowledge, is the fear-driven power to repudiate everything else. Things that are outside the boundaries of our world set in unchangeable stones. Things that bypass the laws and rules we continuously live with. Things that are "different" from us.

Nevertheless, this train of thoughts is only possible for capable minds. The ever-existing line that separate the "animals" from its superior form: the ones capable of thinking things through. That's why, whatever it is imaginable to say about discrimination and segregation, it can't be resolved if one side isn't capable of at least thinking twice. That's why there is no diplomatic ways of engaging monsters of the wild, without evolving in a predictable blood bath. Whatever the method was used, be it sacrifices to satisfy them, baits to lure them or taming to pacify them; Monsters cannot cohabit with anyone. A spark would always make everything explode.

It is instinctual. It is natural, and printed in their blood and soul. Not only the monsters', but also the founders' and habitants' of the current nations. The key word has always been "survival of the fittest".

* * *

Burn and burn and burn everything. All must turn to ashes, or directly face the cries of the mad child, and turn to nothingness. Perish, drop dead, and forget about misery inspiring a false generosity, for that has been forbidden by the ire in her hearth. Her eyes sees the enemy, an inorganic but living being, a sentient entity yet inhumane in shape. Humans are worse, because they're wolves clad in the sheep's skin. Monsters are easier, they don't hide their hostile self. Both should be punished, yet she knew better than releasing all those negatives feelings. Throwing a tantrum, that's a kid's way to ask for help. Throwing a fit, that's the vulgar way of obtaining what you look for. They, her friends, taught her those morals and ethics, those unspoken rules and those never-mentioned principles.

She knew better. She knew more than those filthy things, still stuck in the age of stone. She knew more, and was convinced she experienced way more than anything those glowing balls could have ever done for their entire life. Sucking on trees and launching half-baked lashes to attack her. Were they even trying? Blood and gore should have been splattered in every direction since a moment ago, but an ethereal creature doesn't bleed nor possess any organs in a physical meaning. All you could see was the wisps bullying a child, or attempting to, while being devoured by the flames she produced. The Adamantium magic caster of the Green Sword, the Heiress of Magic Mierra, was the sole culprit, the shining star who razed the Forest of the Spirits.

During their whole existence, the undead craved for only one precise aliment: the essence of the living. Actually, they don't need to eat anymore. This hunt against living beings may purely be compared to an addictive hobby, a raison d'être that could probably have given them the feeling of being alive again. A powerful drug, which they can't ignore the smell and not chase after their newfound preys. Wisps are entities close to the ghost-type, with a few special traits, and as such aren't considered organic nor living, which helped Mierra in not giving herself in this ô so tempting drowsing pool. What irked her wasn't her defeated opponents, but the runaway Wind Spirit that dared to insult her pitiful fate.

Breathe in. Breathe out…

…

She could sense it, and tried to deny it at first. But now, the day she would even forget herself was approaching faster than ever. Her revival came with a price she doesn't remember having accepted at all. Death wasn't the end, she was aware of it because she knew of zombies, however she… Actually never answered herself. What kind of death she would have preferred to experience? Letting her old age peacefully take her away. Being impaled on a sword or a claw. Painfully burning in the crater of a volcano. And then, an eternity of slumber. But she didn't get anything of those expected endings, were they natural or accidental. Her destiny was to live through one of the worst case: eaten alive, then resurrected in the most-hated form. Now she bore the fear induced by a deadly predator, and the hatred for everything she had become.

The flames were showering the surrounding with a blinding, flickering light, accompanied by an insufferable heat that could melt the scales of a lizard. Yet, the little girl stood there, panting heavily. Her fatigue was due to the excessive amount of magic she naively threw at her enemies, thinking she was suddenly strong enough to take on the world by herself. This short excursion became an interesting experience for her. She will learn of her mistakes, and will come back each time with the appropriate preparation. She will learn of her mistakes, and grow, evolve, until no one's left. This is the adventurer way of life: analyse, prepare, then fight. If you can't win, then retreat, and come back with a better plan. All those years, with those same patterns they repeated a thousand times until they were acknowledged as the strongest by the guild. She was the fruit of those accumulated tips and tricks, combined with the wickedness of a child's innocence, now deleted by her new undead aspect.

She analysed her opponents, prepared the sort of spells she would cast, then fought with everything she got. A passant would call this a victory, alas her magic reservoir was probably almost empty. If the Wisps were a bit more resilient, or if they were more in numbers, or if the Wind Spirit didn't hide and did ask for help… If anything was a bit harder for Mierra, she wouldn't see the sun rise again. Now, she needed to retreat, to rest, and steel again her resolve for vengeance.

"Is anyone there?!"

This voice. It seemed so familiar, yet… Something deep inside her tried to suppress it. It can't be familiar. It shouldn't be. And if it was, then…

"Hello?"

She _knew_ this voice, yet she couldn't recognize it, no matter how many time she tried. She tried, but… Only one scene popped in her head, bringing back old memories, old scars and a vivid pain in her entire body. She froze, but still managed to gather her remaining strength to turn her head in the direction where she heard the person. And then, her eyes, round in shock, expressed an easily-explainable confusion.

They both met.

Mierra was standing still, her brain unable to follow the current situation where her sight displayed a forest clad in flames, while a frail, strange-looking human was walking on the path he deemed wasn't hot enough to make him melt.

Netere was bewildered by the scene of a petite ghost, looking exhausted for god knew what the reasons were. His illusion changed him into a human deep to the core, it was strong enough to deceive even the laws of Nature. But this came with a lowered vision, and a body not fitted for any form of physical harm. He managed to arrive here, but the temperature was sufficient to make him want to explode.

They both met, and froze on the spot. One was glaring at an unexpected traveller of her kind, the other at a bizarre monster that took the shape of a small girl. One wasn't expecting to encounter anyone here, the other wasn't expecting to meet a revenant. Then…

"Shit! Why now?! [Levitation]!"

Netere's feet weren't touching the soil anymore. He was actually floating in mid-air, defying the gravity that attracted everything to the ground. Or so it should have been, but his [Low-Tier Magic Resistance] drew a higher roll than her [Levitation], and dispelled it in an instant. She was trying to manipulate the spell with her hands, however she quickly could tell that something was wrong.

"Shit and shit! Why didn't it work?!"

Netere was as confused as her, but not for the same reason. Why was a ghost in the shape of a little girl inside this forest, facing a grand brazier, and trying to levitate him? Or more saddening than that: why did she have the same smell than the previously mentioned "survivor"? Is she really… Was he this much late to try and help anyone?

"No time to explain! Follow me, if you don't want to feed those trees!"

Mierra wasn't acting due to maturity, but because her adventurer's instinct urged her to do her best every time she would tumble on a lost brother-in-arm. Help the one who need it, and never forget to ask for the reward, that's the adventurer's way of life.

Discarding his ability to think straight, Netere ran alongside this "survivor", hoping to receive some answers at least before the end of the day. But before that, he looked behind him one last time, looking for the strange creature that looked like him, that told him he understood him, that offered him a shelter and information. He couldn't see him anywhere. He probably wouldn't even want to see him again during the rest of his lifespan.

* * *

Six thousands men were walking in line, forming a grand and large formation to dissipate any brigand's thoughts of ever dreaming of pillaging them. The hierarchical organization was supposed to keep every men steady and disciplined, however you couldn't expect such values from recently conscripted peasants. To avoid any troublesome decadents, the ones mentioning desertion or the ones lacking the courage to move forward, a troop of trained knights, mounting their battle-ready steed, were circling the whole cortege the same way a shepherd lead his sheep by the nose.

Two days ago, they received the order to investigate the whereabouts of the town of Propose. Rumours told the city was destroyed by the Dark Guild. Fear whispered that the armies of the Kingdom of Pelidyme successfully crossed the border. Legends sang the macabre story of the revival of an old godlike necromancer. Of course, the noble commanding those troops wasn't stupid enough to believe any of those pieces.

The Dark Guild would never dare to so publicly display their activities, while it was still untold that the neighbouring kingdom launched a new invasion. And let's not mention some mythical skeleton capable of raising armies, residing in some underground tomb and leading an earth-shattering army of demons. Well, it's only a fairy-tale as old as the world, so there was no point thinking about it now. The present issues were far more concrete to deal with.

Unfortunately, one day ago, an exhausted messenger came forth with a scroll from the west, from the border. The news was dire, as it mentioned an offensive from the Kingdom of Pelidyme. Of all time, it had to happen now, while he was on mission. But life was life, and unexpected encounters was the spice. They divided the troops: a few shall pursue their initial objective, and reach Propose as soon as possible, the rest will come and serve as reinforcements to repel the invaders.

This was where they met them. Brandishing a red banner, floating with the wind above their head, on the other side of the battleground. Gods were the only witnesses, informed about this terrible sight. The enemy did cross the border, and now they are invading the territory of the Kingdom of Blue. This tragedy was reason enough to go and oppose them with all their might.

His most charismatic subordinates followed the order, and went to inspire courage and willpower to the people of this land. They were frightened, barely holding their crude weapons, but they had no choice. They must defend their land, because, deep within them, they believed that their lords would catch the first ship to flee, leaving them unprotected against the foe.

There was no vigour, but a resolution to stay alive, come back and narrate this tale.

The battlecry was given, and they ran, and ran to their demise…

At the end of the day, only one side was alive. Blue was defeated, they were retreating. Pelidyme was shooting loudly their victory, then they were gone. A black wave, as dark as ink, devoured them all. Eight-legged monsters, starved, burned by despair, crying and crying and crying. They lost their light. They lost their saviour.

They lost Him.

But it's ok, because She remembers.

In the end, She only needs to share the knowledge of His perfume, and they will find Him again.

They only need to cover as much ground as possible, and She will meet Him again.

Taste never loses his memory.

* * *

 **Well, it happened. They met again. Mierra was tricked again by her own misunderstanding, but this time, Netere has all his head to think straight.**

 **If only he stopped panicking at everything happening around him...**

 **Nevermind that, I finally managed to give a meaning to the prologue of the 1st volume, while making S'stri begin her long pilgrimage to find their messiah.**


	31. Volume 2 - Chapter 12

**Anyone knows a good cooking recipe for gnocci ?**

* * *

They ran and ran, one leading another by the hand toward the end of the woods. They ran and ran, one small deprived girl and a man in a bizarre gown, dearly holding his breath and his grimoire. The escape of the duo was chaotic, unthoughtful, but still a success in a way. They did manage to outrun the incoming assault offresh Wisps and Wind spirits and whatever they had in reserve, but they still ran with everything they had.

Mierra the undead lost the concept of muscle straining, her fatigue was mostly due to her almost exhausted magic reservoir and the nerve-wrecking development of the situation. She was still angry, but even if her hatred was still focused on those wrenches, she was also angry about herself. Was she still this weak, even after all this training? She pledged with her very soul that she needed to contribute even more to her practices.

All in order to kill Him.

However, even when they sprinted across the bushes and the overgrown roots, Netere was hardly tired of this little exercise. Betting it was thanks to his high level, he paid it no more mind, focusing his attention on the route the little phantom wanted to take as they derived in a straight direction.

"Keep running! I think we're almost there!"

The spiderling, disguised behind a 10th-Tier illusion of a human, had a sort of flash of inspiration. Observing his surroundings, he noticed a peculiar aspect that derogated to the logical laws of physics. Things were… Abnormal. The trees looked like trees. They still were trees, but he had to look at them to firmly confirm they were trees. They still had their trunk, their bark, their branches and their leaves, yet something was out of context. For the second time of his second life, Netere felt tricked.

"Wait! It's no use, we're already trapped."

"What?! How do you know?!"

Seemingly too preoccupied by her current strategy, Mierra refused to back down, think for a minute and give a thought to what was happening. Netere had to persuade her with another warning to make her finally stop, but she wasn't hiding her burning nervousness.

"What do you mean, we're trapped?!"

"I mean, look around yourself. Can't you see?"

Just like that, Netere pointed at the twisted trees. They were nothing but deformed entities in the corner of the eye, but you gaze at them only once and they suddenly turn back to normal. Maybe for the petite girl, such precise manoeuver was outside of her skill, still that wasn't what shocked Netere, before he listened to her complaints.

"Look, I see nothing, and the forest end just this way, can't you see?"

She pointed at a certain direction. There was no light over there, only the depth of this made darkness that would led them to nowhere.

"You… Can't see the illusion?"

"… What?"

So she couldn't see the wrong in there. She couldn't see beyond the barrier of illusions. Netere was utterly concerned about this news. This meant he was the only one able to watch the correct path, if there weren't already enough lost in this forest to never be able to return. This also meant that he had to convince her that everything was unreal. Everything she was seeing wasn't the reality she believed in. Everything around her was only a mirage that would spell her death. Because she wasn't a "Player" like Netere, but a resident of this world, a newcomer seen as nothing but a threat to the doppelganger.

He wasn't sure he could win his clone's approbation when he told him to leave it to him, that's why Netere must now continue with the assumption that the creatures of the forest were targeting the little girl until she left the place, or she was permanently removed.

Because he believed she was seen as a parasite they had to remove, but mostly because he felt obligated to help the sole "survivor" of the recent tragedy, Netere was determined to share every ounce of help, knowledge and strength he could to take her out of this shit hole. But first things first…

"Why are you a ghost?"

"What? You're only surprised now?"

Mierra was more bewildered by the fact that this strange man wasn't deathly scared of her appearance. She… Was a monster, after all. No no, only in appearance she was. The dreadful form of a revenant, of an undead bereaved of her fleshly shell. Only the soul persisted, and resisted the urge to regroup with the afterlife and let her benefit from an eternal and peaceful slumber.

Whatever, what's urgent now was to understand why this out-of-his-mind person was trying to stop her. Actually, no, she didn't have to. She could just run by herself, leave him be, and come back another day just like she always did. She would come back with a better insight, with a better plan, and with a stronger skill.

"Well, I mean… Erh… You didn't survive, I suppose…"

Survive? Survive what? Oh, right, probably survive the town, the carnage that unfolded there. Well, no she didn't. She died, was reincarnated in this unholy self, and now she's trying to satisfy her-… How did he knew?

"What do you mean, I didn't survive… Who are you? Who sent you?!"

Faced with this question alone, and conscious of many gruesome scenes and macabre memories, Mierra became sort of convinced that this man, this man was related in any sort of way to the event of this day. He was related, he had to… Or at least, he had to be some sort of scout, maybe? Sent by the Adventurers' Guild to investigate? But she never heard of a guy wearing a purplish robe and an eerie grimoire. If he wasn't affiliated with the official guilds, then that meant he was part of the underground groups, making him shouldering the title of outlaw.

Such a menace was apparently looking for the survivors of the massacre. Whatever the reason was, it was shady enough to make the little girl not care at all. She grieved enough during those previous days, she didn't need anyone to send… What was he, in the end? An assassin? A mage? What the heck those ruffians where thinking by sending this dude?

"What? Waaaah… No, I… Look, I was just worried, knowing about… What happened…"

On Netere's side, everything was confused. He didn't knew anymore which words he should tell her. He couldn't as serenely as before analyse the situation and give his thought as he wished for. The decisions had to be fast, and precise. Right, he mustn't let himself doubt any longer than this. He needed to get a hold of himself, and shoot straight the worries that were torturing him for so long.

"I know what happened in that town, okay? I know what happened, and I'm sorry I couldn't prevent any of this. I really tried, okay? But I really couldn't, so I'm sorry if you died there. I'm really sorry for dragging you in my private concern."

What was he even talking about? He thought and thought, he tried at least, but he still had no idea. He was supposed to talk reason with this girl, to make her understand that they -she- were under the effect of a spell, and only him could discern the exit among the illusions. And now, he was throwing excuses after excuses, emptying his mind with all the words he practice with, emptying his mind with every sentence he prepared beforehand in case he would meet a victim face to face. And because this scene was offered to him, he, maybe, opened his heart, and dropped all of the weights that chained him down, prisoner of his own emotional uneasiness.

"I'm really sorry for what happened! I know I should have done something about it! I know it! But I still couldn't. It was stronger than me… Tougher than me! I swear I did my best to hold it, but I couldn't!"

Without him noticing when his body did it, Netere suddenly found himself in front of the petite girl, throwing his arms in every direction like he was desperately haggling his prices with a customer. This was more than enough to… shock her. Mierra was… She was unable to compute what he was telling her. Her brain froze, or so she described what was happening to her, as she was mentally pushed to her limits.

What happened this day... What happened to her this day... All of this was an unspoken taboo. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about it with anyone in the world, and here, a complete stranger was somehow completely aware of what happened. This made her terrified, petrified to the core by this thundering scourge. The fear could have choked her if she was still alive. Even her undead condition wasn't sufficient to suffocate the tremendous emotion that swirled in her stopped heart.

Finally, what broke her was…

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

… This scene.

Hold by the arms by a strength that surpassed hers, directly faced with the visage of the untold monstrosity that vividly shook her, making her wasting and missing her breathe, then…

….

She didn't cry. The tears were almost rolling on her cheeks, virtually, but she wasn't crying. She hold this desire inside her with all her might, with all she got. Her eyes seemed ready to pop anytime soon, her limbs trembling as her body remembered the unforgettable feeling of being dismembered alive.

She couldn't run either. She really wanted to escape this place, but she couldn't run, because someone was pleading for her pardon. The person that… That…

"Who… Are you…?"

She needed to know. She needed to confirm that… That it wasn't happening again in her life.

Mierra could only muster that much. It was inaudible, and sounded like it came from something so profound it wasn't her own will anymore. But she still whispered such small words. And those small words were still big enough to fell in the ears of a monster.

Now silent, Netere looked straight in the eyes of the appalled child. Should he? Shouldn't he? What should he do, actually? What was the correct choice? What was the correct path? Why reality had to be that hard, that complex, that ruthless? But… He had to, doesn't he?

He closed his eyes… Then opened them again, fixed at the ground close to his feet. No, he needed to gather his courage and announce it while looking at her. He had to be firm and honest. He had to declare the truth by himself.

"I… Well… I…"

"Netere."

Interrupted by an unexpected guest, the spiderling turned his face toward the new guy. The doppelganger, the "Soul of the Forest", still clad in his mimic of a distant memory of the lone player.

That was indeed unexpected of him, Netere didn't foreseen this situation where he would meet again this… Person. Should he be glad, or afraid of learning that he came to terminate the life of the girl just like he predicted? If his prediction was close to the truth, then it needed some investigation, but oh well…

"Netere, we understand you…"

Yeah, cool, he already told him this. Why now? What was he getting at now? Was he… Oh, was he perhaps aiming at the recollection of this little girl, so he could also "understand" her? Well that would be a good scenario, wouldn't it? Or so Netere thought, but…

"But it's too late now… You must die."

 **[Maximize Magic: Sun Ray]**

"… Wha…?"

A sharp pain invaded his mind. Strange, his level wasn't so low that some primitive spell would damage him so easily. It wasn't like his skills were cancelled due to the activation of **[Thousands Faces]** , so why… Why did he had the feeling that the wind was blowing through his stomach?

* * *

 **So here it is. Mierra faced with her dreaded past. Netere caught by his past deeds. The forest's boss throwing a "kamehameha" on our protagonist.**

 **And here I... Feel like I'm omitting something, but I can't figure it out.**

 **Well, nevermind, it'll probably drop on my face one day or another.**


	32. Volume 2 - Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, I was pretty preoccupied with my new house.**

 **Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Something poked through his stomach. But that was strange, because he couldn't feel his stomach anymore, so why was he feeling strange especially at this place of his body? He kinda wanted to know why, so, slowly, Netere lowered his line of sight, landing his view on his belly to learn why he felt so strange.

Oh, that was perhaps because he didn't have a stomach anymore.

Blood gushed out of his body, painting his legs in a red that reflected the lights of the darkened forest. His top suddenly felt heavy, his burned muscles unable to support his torso anymore and made him quickly fall on the ground. The world was spiralling around him, his head could only decipher in a blurred movie the pictures that his shaking eyes were receiving.

It wasn't strange at all, Netere didn't fell strange at all. The pain was just too absurd, too unbearable to feel anything else. His lungs half annihilated in the process, he couldn't even shoot anymore, not even cry or pronounce a noise. Tears of distress flowed on his face, but all he could manage to do was swinging his limbs right and left with no more purpose than to trying to resist something he couldn't oppose.

Mierra lost it. Her mind half-locked in a state of panic while reminiscing the grieving past, the only part still resisting to this madness was currently watching a scene that described hopelessness. For just a moment, she swore she could see through his body. This image nourished the fear inside her, shrinking her back into the last bastion that always provided her protection: a knife in her hand, the resolution to defend her friend and the satisfaction of winning against fate for once.

And then, she spirited away, eyes still open, but the brain wasn't processing any more information than the sweet taste of murdering a bastard. Her faint laugh echoed through her throat, reverberating inside the skull of the wounded Netere who was confused, anguished, who couldn't follow what was happening.

He met his doppelganger again, he spoke some strange words as usual, and then… Shot a spell at him. Right, he aggressed him out of nowhere.

Why? Why would he do that? What did he do wrong to deserve such punishment? He might have believed that it was the karma that pushed this destiny upon him, for decimating an entire town. He might have believed… He might have think about it… But the pain was just that much intense, it drove him mad.

As if his willpower was the condition to maintain **[Thousands Faces]** , the effect slowly faded, allowing the world to set his view on the shape of the starved calamity. But, unlike a frail and fragile human's body that could be so easily reduced to minced meat, his arachnoid shell was way denser, his alien metabolism was much more elaborated. Turning into a human automatically disabled his racial skills, but turning back into his original form instantly switched them on again, granting him the otherworldly strength of a level 97 spiderling.

The pain… The pain… How to make it disappear?!

The pain… Again the pain… This suffering was breaking his nerves and his mind. It made him desperate, it made him madly attached to his life, it boosted his survival instinct, his desire to stay alive. But with this numbing ache, his brain heated as much as possible to resolve this simple equation.

How to stay alive? Heal his wound.

But the pain was troubling him with everything.

How to make the pain vanish? Focus on healing the wound.

The objective was set. Now, one last question.

How to heal the wound? The answer was as immediate as simple.

Devour a sapient creature, and activate **[Man-Eating Monster]** to profit from the generous health regeneration it would octroy him.

Final question: where to find a sapient creature in the vicinity?

…

"…Theee doooppeeelllgaaannngeeeer…"

A voice that wasn't possible to imagine in this world trembled through the forest, as deep as the maddened and famished beast. Now full of hatred and of carnivorous thinking, Netere turned his fangs towards his prey, with the evident intention of disposing of his life and his flesh. But time was short, he already lost a big deal of blood, which only served as fuel for his damned twin-skill. His claws were so sharp it looked like they were slicing the very air they were touching, fending the previous distorted atmosphere of the illusion-covered trees. You can trick once anyone, twice an idiot, but you will never trick thrice an angry master of illusions.

"We… Understand you. That's why we know it is necessary to remove you, Netere."

Again, with a calm voice, the Soul of the forest brandished a pale palm, aiming another solar attack at Netere. He probably thought that a human body would easily collapse if a big enough part was deleted, and miscalculated the numbers of a high-level player, allowing him to survive and counter-attack with his everything.

Unfortunately, as he previously checked, Netere really only had a few offensive strategies in his repertoire. But, eh, it was still worth trying them. Remembering his good old days, his limited mind still was able to select one of his favourite moves.

" **[Delay magic: Mind Blast]**!"

A purple beam traversed the close battleground and directly hit his opponent. The advantage of instantaneous skills was their almost impossible marge to dodge them. Maybe an overly skilled player could manage something, but the best was still to prevent such case and enchant his equipment with anti-magic thingies. The doppelganger frowned, but wasn't surprised by the attack. "Delay magic" was a type of casting that, just as the name implied, delayed the application of the effects of the spell. The period of time was very hard to get used to, but a bored player was still experimented enough to know how to deal the most damage of his spells.

Which meant, all Netere had to do now was avoiding the next **[Sun Ray]** for a short period of time.

But of course everything had to be played differently.

"You will not win, Netere!"

 **[Extended magic: Ire of the Treants]**

The spell was imbued in the local trees, and… Granted them with movement. Uprooting themselves, the once immobile doodads were now full-fledged monsters, with a sentient wish to disable their master's trouble. The roots were acting as lassos, the branches were spreading wide, expanding in the direction of Netere. The closest managed to capture him, but were clearly no match to his herculean might, and could only be dislodged from the trunk.

The whole surrounding was turned into an army of treants, and even if they lacked in combat abilities, their speciality remained in suppressing the enemies by entangling them between their wooden limbs. It wasn't sufficient to put a halt to Netere's movement, however it was plenty sufficient to act as a defensive manoeuver.

Then, a big crack destroyed the picture of the doppelganger's head, leaching a high scream before rendering everything back to normal. The Soul of the forest held his head, but wasn't much in pain, while Netere clicked his tongue in annoyance, noticing that his plan wasn't going to be played as smoothly as he thought.

 **[Mind Blast]** was a mental-oriented spell, with the purpose of damaging the target's mind. It basically dealt magical damage, while having a chance of inflicting the ailment **[Panicked]**. Netere was about to finalize his combo, but now he had to deal with those annoying bugs that surrounded him.

Like a beast, he smashed the bark, swinging his claws around him to pulverize the careless foes that dared to approach him. This plan worked, for now. A new maximized **[Sun Ray]** scorched his left shoulder, tearing off another shoot of pain from the battling spiderling. The doppelganger casted one more of this spell, this time hitting and cutting a leg from him. Beyond the hardship he felt, Netere still managed to keep standing up.

" **[Delay Magic: Mind Blast]**!"

"You must be stopped! Even you understand this!"

Paying no mind to his words, Netere still managed to land the purple beam on the Soul of the forest. Again, the crack will hit him in a set amount of time. Netere only needed to complete his combo and…

"Come forth, children! Repel the invaders!"

"Argh… Shit…"

The lone player didn't expect this at all, but this guy, acting like some sort of last boss of the dungeon, summoned his kin, inviting the hidden Wisps and Wind Spirits to his aid. The first one were lashing against Netere, while the second group were casting minor spells to discomfort him. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to do his combo… Oh wait, he still didn't test this skill here.

" **[Natural Predator: On]**!"

A devious aura emanated from the carnivorous monster. The mind-affecting passive stroke fear into the heart of the Wind Spirits, who either escaped or were unable to fight him anymore. One group was taken care of, now the other…

*CRACK*

Again, he missed the timing, because of some aggravating insects. Wisps were considered as undead, and undead hardly feel a natural fear, even one induced by magic. What he needed was…

" **[Explosion]**!"

A deafening blast wiped a group of wisps, partially cleaning the area with fire and shock.

"Ahahah! I can kill them! I will kill all those monsters!"

… Yeah, Netere didn't really knew that, in his life, he'll met a yandere… He means, a girl crazy enough to plunge behind the enemy lines, throwing explosions after explosions to disperse them… Or, as she said, kill them all. Without expecting it at all, Netere received the help of Mierra, who probably was more preoccupied in satisfying her urge to kill than lending a hand to someone. Well, whatever, he would still welcome this kind of help.

The treants pulverized, the wind spirits scattered and the wisps exploded, now no one was standing between the starving spiderling and the doppelganger that took his appearance.

"Netere! You need to disappear!"

" **[Delay magic: Mind Blast]**!"

Bashed by the beam, the Soul of the forest, the image of his own past self, was thrown a few step away. Now wait for the delay and…

"You are no more safe here. You need to understand. You already understand this, Netere!"

"I… Understand… I am… Dangerous… Am I not…?"

A dangerous beast, indeed. Once he's looking for food for his dinner, a village would only be what he would call an entrée. He needed more than a few dozen of corpses, he needed so much more to satiate his hunger. That was how dangerous he was to this world.

"Netere, you need to…"

But before the well-being of the world, he still preferred to stay alive.

" **[Mind break]** "

Then, a crack distorted the reality once more, and silence enveloped them both.

 **[Mind Blast]** wasn't supposed to deal a great amount of damage, his selling point mostly was the ailment **[Panicked]** it inflicted. A panicked enemy was unable to protect itself, and would easily fall under the constant attacks of the following players. However, the chance to hit the jackpot was pretty low, even for such a high-tiered spell. That's why **[Mind Break]** was part of the combo. Destroy the willpower of the target, make him unable to resist the mind-affecting spells, then cast the mind-affecting spell.

Holding the shooting head between his claws, Netere slowly laughed behind his mandibles. Actually, did he even had to apply his combo? Was the Soul of the forest really trying to resist him since the beginning? Now that he thought about it, everything was so easy… Well, not like he had the time to think about anything.

Still bleeding, still terribly wounded, he wondered how he could even walk in this condition, how his eyes still could see anything after losing this absurd amount of blood. Well, whatever, he still managed to win in the end. Who wouldn't win, you said?

He approached to himself the twisting body of the defeated copy of a human, then, as the monster he was since the beginning, acted as a monster, and devoured the flesh of his prey.

* * *

 **We're approaching the end of this volume dudes.**

 **It means I'll have more free time to work on other projects... Or do i?**


	33. Volume 2 - Chapter 14

Hey everyone!

Someone keep reminding me of some sort of magical ring... And I didn't forget about them!

I was just... Distracted! Right, I was distracted. Something something...

* * *

It's strange, I feel… Safe…

Enveloped by soft sheets, I cocooned myself under the comfy bed I was quietly sleeping in.

The textile was warm and very welcoming, a true pleasure to touch it. I don't think I ever want to leave this bed for the day.

I am so tired, I don't even want to wake up and take some duties today. That's right, I'm just going to sleep a bit more, like five more minutes.

They'll probably attempt to grab me out of my comfortable zone, but they should know my laziness isn't to be measured with common sense.

I still want to sleep a bit more, staying in this cozy place, like forever. Because, you know, I'm dead tired by the recent events.

First I lost a friend while fighting a big ass monster somewhere near the mountain.

Then I'm eaten alive by a beast while defending a town against the Dark Guild, and lose the rest of my band.

Afterward I'm resurrected in some sort of joke of an undead, which is plenty distracting and somehow converting my mind.

So I say something stupid like "Cool, a chance to avenge myself and my friends", and went on graduating my power, gaining a renewed strength.

Of course, I got arrogant, and thought I could decimate a whole worth of a forest full of monsters by myself. Surprise surprise, I couldn't eliminate all of them. Just fuck, they're too numerous.

Next… What happened again? Why are my most recent memories a little blurry? Maybe I was too exhausted due to magic depletion, and I acted more on instinct than on reason.

Focus Mierra, focus. You were there when it happened, so you know what happened. Just try to remember and-OH SHIT I REMEMBER NOW!

* * *

"Ah, looks like she woke up."

Noticing the white cocoon suddenly wriggling and silently emitting a silenced shoot, Netere concluded that his little refugee finally came back to her sense. As she was an undead, he had trouble figuring if she was well, alive or anything. No pulse, no reaction, no colour, she laid motionless on the ground at the end of the hostilities.

After devouring the Soul of the forest who took the shape of the previously human form of Netere, his skill activated and healed him in no time at all. He still had some scratches, and his leg didn't entirely grew back, but that was still enough for him to feel fine.

Due to some circumstances, he picked up the unconscious Mierra, using a special kind of web to bypass the ethereal problem, and ran as far as he could to leave the place with the girl under his arm. And now, he chose a cavern deep within the mountains to hide from the menaces that hung above him.

He approached the cocoon and, with a swing of his hand, removed a parcel of the web, revealing a transparent, feminine but childish face under the cover.

"YOU FUCKING FUCK! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AND ROAST YOU LIKE-MMMMH MMH MMMMMH!"

"Well… She looks fine, I guess."

Putting back the web to muffle the little girl's tantrum, Netere was now facing a difficult issue concerning a kid who had to learn her place. How to do it without making the problem worse? Slapping her… Probably wasn't the best idea. He could try and go using words on her, but he bet she wouldn't listen to him. He could also let her shoot as loudly as she wanted, however her undead condition would probably allow her to continue like this for a long time.

… Well, continuing this way will never make their relationship improve. Netere went and removed the web again, allowing him to hear the sweat methods she came up with to cook him. He had already casted **[Thousand Faces]** to reveal a more human appearance of his, but looked like she paid it no mind. Certainly she was already aware what kind of magic-caster he was.

"Look, I'm going to remove the cocoon, so try not to kill me, okay?"

It was futile, he knew it, but still decided to tell her and ask the impossible. Following his words, the cocoon dissipated in thin particles, giving the girl the ability to move herself, and particularly toward her murderer with the clear intention of finishing what she started.

Flamethrowers, explosions, air blades, water whips, boulders, she even tried throwing stones at his face, slicing him with her nails and punching him with her petite hands. But nothing worked on the simple man who patiently waited there, sitting on the ground while he looked at the desperate struggle of a weaker being throwing attacks after attacks on a target way beyond her level.

There was a swarm of frozen javelins thrown at him, piercing and spectacularly shattering the stones and walls forming the cavern. Thanks to his higher level, Netere benefited from a passive resistance against magical attacks. The difference in prowess between them was so huge the projectiles were instantly nullified when touching his flesh, vanishing as if they never even existed.

As ice proved to be ineffective, Mierra switched to a more heated method, casting an impressive explosion on Netere's position. The shockwave finished to make the cave crumble, rifts spreading everywhere while rocks were falling from the top. The rising smoke shrouded the surrounding, before, at last, revealing the blocked entrance, with the attacked standing still on a boulder.

Despite being an undead, Mierra had a hard time to breath. Was she tired? Or something else? For five minutes, she was confronting her nemesis, her target, her murderer. He was just there, annoyingly idling, enduring all her offensives as if it was merely the breath of the wind. She shouted another cry, before landing a solid punch on Netere's face.

"WHY?!"

Mierra threw another punch on the cheek of Netere. The result was him pretending to be hurt, but it was clear that he felt no damage at all, yawning of boredom.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"

"It's because I'm stronger than you think I am… Deal with it already…"

"NEVER, YOU MONSTER!"

Then she launched another barrage of punches, but they were still unable to bring harm to Netere. He was right, his physical attributes, even as a frail mage, was still way beyond what a small girl was capable of exceeding. She could give everything she got, she would never be able to even leave a scratch on his shell-his skin.

Probably because of magic depletion kicking in again, Mierra fell on the ground, as much exhausted as a newbie who just finished the longest marathon of his life. But that wasn't only because of tiredness that she gave the feeling of surrendering.

"Why?!"

Frustration was at his peak, and anger fuelled her to her brinks.

"Why can't I beat you?! Why?!"

This time, she hit the ground with her fists, seemingly shattered by the thought of catching a glimpse of the impossibility that laid in front of her. It seemed so simple, so easy, yet she wasn't able to inflict the most minor wound on this monster.

Netere, silent for a moment already, watched the little girl crying on the ground. He looked at her, but couldn't find the word to solace her. Actually, how could he solace her? He was her murderer, he was the one responsible for her demise and her current fate. He was the main culprit, and she was the main victim.

But…

"Listen…"

He still had to try, right?

"I know it'll be hard to understand what I'm going to say…"

He still had to reveal the truth. He still had to declare what was truly happening in this story.

"I… Haven't always been the monster you encountered…"

The truth, what truly happened to him, what truly led him to become what he became.

"… Only a few days ago, I was still a human, just like you…"

He then narrated his tale. He was human, then, by unknown causes, he was trapped in the body of this monster. He explained how he arrived in town, how desperate he felt, how hungry he was. He detailed his little adventures, his hidden spot in the forest, his beginnings as the Hungry Fairy, how he met S'stri, how he couldn't control his hunger anymore when he was trapped in the fog.

He was human, then was trapped in the body of a monster that required to eat again and again and again, like forever. It all sounded like a stupid excuse. Everything he said sounded like a dumb tale to lure young children deep in the monster's den. But he still told the truth. At a certain point, he didn't knew when, Mierra was looking at him, still angered, but lending her ears to his story. Then, after a moment to clarify in her head what she heard, she told him a few words.

"That's some deep bullshit… I don't know what you're thinking about, but I still want to kill you…"

"Well, I didn't expect you'll listen to me on the first try."

He remembered how his doppelganger "understood" him, as he said. What did he mean by that? Did he really read his memory? What a bothersome individual he was, in the end.

"So what, you're a cursed calamity or something?"

She still wanted to inquire more on this? Good news, finally!

"Yeah… Sort of… I can return to my human form with the help of a skill, but it's only temporary. And kinda easily destructible…"

He was reminded of how he lost his stomach, and how the pain forcefully broke the spell that covered him.

"Alright, so how do I kill you?"

What the fuck is wrong with this girl? Just leave me alone, Netere wanted to shoot at her.

"I already told you. You can't kill me… I doubt anyone can kill me in this world…"

"Naaah, I'm so going to kill you one day."

Her enthusiasm was a sign of her health growing back to normal, but her motivation was still as shady as before. Can't she put her energy in something more profitable? Whatever, not like she could do anything to him, even when he's sleeping.

"So, you can't kill me, and I want to find a way to alleviate my curse… What are you planning to do, on your side?"

"I'm going to haunt you until you die, put nightmares in your sleep, poison your food, and stuff…"

What a great companion. At least he won't be alone for now. And it wasn't like his hunger would prove to be a danger to her. She was already dead… Or more like, she already lost her flesh. Souls don't fill a belly, as the saying goes.

"Whatever, I don't think I care…"

Sitting near what was once the entrance of the cave, Netere removed his factice cloak, immersing himself deep in thought about the current situation. What should he do now? What should they both do? He couldn't just cover her under his wings and take care of her. He tried to catch a glance at her, but found out she was curled in a wedge, probably also reflecting on the recent events.

Seriously, what was wrong with this girl? Who educated her? Some dirty peasants street who knew nothing better than despising everyone? She needed to be taught a lesson… Another day. Right now, Netere was busy dealing with his inner turmoil.

In human form, his racial skills were deactivated. Even his most gruesome passive was turned off, buying him a grace time, but unfortunately short as it is. Be it 10th or not, it was still temporary, and seemed like his hunger wasn't completely held off. It was natural, even as a human he would be hungry. It wasn't just as amplified as in his spiderling's form.

In the end, Netere felt like nothing changed since the beginning. He was still alone against the world, hungry and forever on the verge of devouring everything around him. And, ironically enough, life was generous enough to grant him a companion: the vengeful spirit of one of his victims.

He thought again, but could only whisper a few words of consolation, a miserable way to blame himself. A simple dream he had, one where we would be free from this maddening starvation. If there existed a method to alleviate this curse, then he would finally begin to be sane.

"If there was a way to… However, come to think of it, maybe there is a way?"

* * *

 **And here it is, the last chapter of volume 2!  
**

 **I'm going to post the epiloque and the afterword next week, that way I have enough time to drink my beer and check the new episodes of Rick & Morty...**


	34. Volume 2 - Epilogue

"Father?... Father…?"

It was still okay. It was still fine.

She knew he was here. She knew he went this way.

She would never forget his fragrance. She could never forget his fragrance.

He couldn't be that far away. Maybe behind this tree? Maybe behind this boulder?

He shouldn't be that far away. A few more steps to the right, and the smell grew stronger. A few more to the left, and she knew it wasn't the right path anymore, so she returned and tried again.

It was still okay. It was still fine. Father wasn't that far away. They just needed to cover more ground, and they'll eventually tumble upon him.

"Father?... Father…?"

Maybe he was sleeping? That would explain why he never answered.

Maybe he was too far away? That would explain why he never heard her and the sisters.

So she needed to shoot louder, but her vocal cord were never meant to pronounce word in the first place.

So she needed to explore more land, but the family wasn't growing in number anymore.

Its members were still as desperate as ever. They were still looking for this shining hope that awaited them at the end of an endless road.

But it was still okay. But it was still fine. They'll find him again, soon enough, and the family will be saved from the horrible deeds that this world prepared for their kin.

After all, they weren't welcomed anywhere. People chased them, hunted them, and murdered them.

She responded in the same way. She chased after the humans, she hunted the humans, and murdered them. Then she turned their wasted corpse into food to nourish her younger sisters and brothers.

They need to survive another day, so maybe they'll find the final say of their struggle.

They need to survive just a bit longer, and maybe they'll finally stop worrying about those death-thirsty adventurers who were seeking nothing but the destruction of everything else.

They need to be avoided. Or better… They need to be annihilated first.

"Sister… S'stri?"

A kin similar to S'stri, familiar to her, gently approached her, probably feeling the distress she was feeling here and now.

"We will… Meet again… Mother said… Destiny…"

"… Yes… We will…"

The two sisters were comforting each other, trying their best to dissipate this lingering anxiety that was blocked in their heart.

"Father… Was here…"

"… Yes… He was…"

The smell of the king of the spiders was just too strong in this place, it was unthinkable that he didn't spend a few days in this forest. Maybe to sleep? Maybe to eat? Maybe to rest?

They had no way to determine the scenario that unfolded here. Actually, they didn't even had the idea or the time for it.

The moment they walked inside this forest, they were simultaneously attacked by some sort of greenish floating balls, accompanied by strange fleeing leaves. The most surprising fact was their aggressive state, their very hostile actions. It wasn't natural, but provoked.

Father was behind this, S'stri knew she couldn't be wrong on this point.

So they did what needed to be done. They finished the work, and devoured the residents of the forest.

At some point, they met a gigantic and fat tree, full of vitality and of sap. The best meal to feed a horde of spiders.

They feasted on the damaged treants, on the immobile trees, on the dispirited wisps, on the panicking wind spirits. Slowly but surely, they infested the whole forest, and were eating and eating everything they could find in there.

It was good, but it wasn't sufficient. One day, it would run dry, and S'stri will have to relocate again. How did Mother even manage to feed the family for all this time? If only she could ask for guidance. But she was alone. She was alone in leading the family toward a better future, toward their beloved Father.

So they went and followed the smell, arrived in this forest, and now she is waiting for good news, for someone to come and announce that he saw the path their Father took.

Why did he leave the nest? Was he unsatisfied? Or is it a kind of pilgrimage? A challenge they must undertake to achieve greater heights? S'stri had no idea, but still guessed that she needed to follow after Father. She knew she was right, there were no other possible right answer here.

Or is there?...

"Sister… Sister S'stri?"

A kind voice pulled her out of her unstoppable train of thoughts. It was another younger sister, petite and cute like a child, holding something strange and smelly in her hand.

"What… Is it?"

"I found… this… Over… There."

She directed her finger toward what she described as the latest known position of their Father. The latest known place where he set his foot.

"Did you… Find him?"

"No, sister… But I… Found… This."

She showed her hands. They were empty, or so anyone would thought. In truth, they were soaked in a strange substance. It smelled familiar, it smelled strong, it was…

"Father's…. Blood…?"

Undoubtedly, it was his blood that soaked the ground. Why was he bleeding? Did he fight something stronger than him? Is he… Hurt? Wounded?

This was terrible news, dire news. Father was first lost, then wounded.

They need to find him, quickly. They need to find him, in the most urgent period of time.

They must rush, they must double their effort.

S'stri thought that crossing the mountain in a wounded state would probably a bad idea, that meant… Father must have went toward the easiest, closest and most rewarding path.

Father surely went toward the human settlements and castles draped in blue.

* * *

 **And here it is, the final line of Volume 2.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far.**

 **Now, for the afterword... Well, what else can I say, but thank you again, readers!**

 **Let's take a quick glance at the new numbers :**

 **143 Followers**

 **132 Favourites**

 **63,087 Views**

 **And no less than... 101 Reviews !**

 **That's... That's really awesome! We actually managed to more than double those numbers, since the previous volume!**

* * *

 **Now, after looking at certain reviews, I'm going to do my best to answer some of the remaining questions :**

 **\- Concerning the [Ring of Hunger] or [Ring of Sustenance], it's true that it would have solved a lot of problems, mainly Netere's permanent state of starvation. I first thought about going with the setting that it was a rare item, and thus making his drop-rate low or something. But I remembered that, somewhere in the first chapters of the first volume, it was mentioned that Netere sold most of his items and gears, just to see how much gold it was worth in the end. For me, both are good reasons for not giving him the ring from start. Don't pry too much on this subject, the point of this story is to make a monster-type player (one without Ainz's mental immunity cheat) live some "fun" adventures. But please, do know that I'm open for any suggestions about this.**

 **\- Someone seems to wonder why Netere would run away from an empire of monsters constantly craving for flesh. Even if they did, one way or another, proved their loyalty, Netere still has a human mind, and will probably never be able to acknowledge himself as a full-fledged monster like S'stri. He still sees and thinks like a human would. Plus, the recent carnage he did did have a serious impact on him. He now regrets a lots of things, and decided to run away just like that.**

 **\- OH SHIT A PERVERT! Bring me the lolis to lure him away before it's too late!**

 **\- And now the last one... Yeah, I probably did fail to validate the codes of a good prologue, didn't I? Makes me wonder if I should start rewriting some pages... I probably should... I'll consider this in a distant future.**

* * *

 **Once again, that's all folks for this time. Have a nice day!**


	35. Volume 2 - Secret Epilogue

The interior of the palace looked absolutely magisterial. The curved roof offered the masons and painters a grand open place to demonstrate their abundant creativity, colouring the cemented stones with ravishing tinctures and sceneries of mythologies. People heeled with glossy spears standing at the middle of the painting, adorned with a pair of white wings on their back to take them to the skies. Challenging the clouds, confronting the wind, their legacy was drawn here, battling against the source of a noisome force, a legion of hellish invaders.

Meanwhile, the grandiose pillars supporting such a masterwork were standing tall, each of them sustaining the existence of an open balcony, where members of the nobility stood in order to attend the holy ceremony of knighting a new head. The lower floor was left denied to the uncalled citizens, leaving only the most sacred guards standing in a cohesive wall inside the hall to welcome the young person.

He already learnt of all the manners, and the course of the ceremony. But the difference between hearing about it and enduring it was as clear as heaven and earth. Gulping here sounded rude from him, making himself refraining from doing it in front of the tense audience watching every of this moves. The heaviness of their eyes was wearing him more and more, like a last judgment that could decide the entirety of your small destiny.

Yet, his was a grand destiny.

Slowly advancing through the large corridor, his footsteps resounded across the place. Nobody dared to move, it looked like they all were blocking their breath just to behold the wholeness of the day. As discreetly as possible, he turned his eyes to the right, then to the left, just to fulfil this little curiosity to look at what anyone would call a statue, while it truly was a living thing. Clad in the purest armour, holding the most blessed spears of legend, the angels stood motionless, the helmet covering their head turning them into emotionless wardens.

Then, at the end of the red carpet, sitting on a glorious throne of marble, another statue was waiting. His armour was made of the same metal from the other guardians, yet you could easily feel the difference in mightiness only by the appearance. His pose proved the strength of his authority and of his influence, only making it harder for the man to approach him any further. Not knowing if the distance was adequate, he still decided to kneel from there, not daring to make any more step toward the saintly six-winged seraphim.

He kneeled, and waited, because that was how the ceremony was supposed to proceed. However, seconds felt like an eternity, as there was no sound to serve as a landmark to know how much time has flew. Unable to see anything else but the ground, he was unable to know if everything was alright, if anything was wrong. But he dared not to raise his head, because he still wasn't ordered by His Holiness.

Finally, a small clamour came from the throne, the bending and clattering of the steel against the steel. The king rose from his place, extending his wings and arms as if he wanted to welcome the world in his embrace. Every one again held their breath, preparing themselves to hear the voice of their liege.

"Arise, honoured chosen one."

There was no hesitation, but there was no haste either. There was no fear, except from failing or disappointing this greater being. The man stood there, weaponless, but not clueless. His determination was obvious from this stare, but insufficient to impress the seraphim who looked at him in a mysterious way. There was no way to know what face he was making behind the covering crown, you could only hope he was satisfied by the offered sight.

"I have given you two choice: first, was to return to your place, and live as any citizen would live his life in my kingdom."

Reminiscing the past now, the man remembered too. He lived a simple memory of a soldier, but one day discovered that he was somehow gifted with a great blessing. People learning of his trait designated him as a chosen one, and today led him to this place in order to receive the last blessing of his pilgrimage.

Deeds after deeds, he quickly rose as an Adamantium adventurer, people branding his name as a legendary figurehead. Yesterday, after arriving at this place, he was given two choice from the seraphim. First, was to end his story, and receive the proper reward he was deserving for long ago. Second, was to accept his proposal.

"But you decided to accept my benediction, and this makes me more than delighted."

Pride flooded inside his chest, earnestly smiling from inside as he heard the words of its king.

"Now come. Come and accept my grace, the **[Grace of the Seraphim]**."

A warm light enveloped his body, turning him frothy, serene, yet confident and powerful. The effect lasted only a small amount of time, however he felt that something bigger grew inside his very soul, granting him an incomparable strength.

"And this, is your new **[Holy Sword]**."

Following his words, a radiant blur, forming the shape of a sword, wafted next to him. He took the grip in his hand, before offering the blade to royalty, just in concordance with the ceremony.

"You are the Hero that will save this world, now. Your duty is to purge the Evils that surfaced, and threatens to shatter our peace. The four sinful Bringer of Calamities: the Mind Tormentor Hizuk, the Sleeping Maiden Prolita, the Sorcerer King Momonga, and the Devourer of Eras Netere."


End file.
